The Red Mermaid
by Osiran Duelist
Summary: There's a new girl in school. Lucia befriends her but after that they hear a new mermaid voice singing. Who is the new mermaid? Is all this connected to the new girl?
1. The New Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Mermaid Melody.

A/N: Another one of my OC fanfics. Yay!

Chapter 1: Sono Shitashiku nai Uta

It was another typical day at school. Lucia, Hanon, and Rina were talking at the back of the room.

"I heard that there's going to be a Spring Festival tomorrow night!" Lucia said excitedly.

"No doubt you'll try to ask Kaito to that festival," Rina said.

Lucia blushed. "I m-might."

"You better ask him now!" Hanon whispered.

"Why now?!" Lucia asked.

"Here's here already!" Hanon said pointing behind her. "Go and ask him!"

Hanon pushed Lucia to Kaito. Lucia bumped into Kaito and turned into a bright shade of red.

"Oh, hi Lucia," Kaito said. "What's up?"

"Oh, I……..I………" Lucia stammered.

But before she could get the words out, the bell rang signaling first period. Everybody rushed back to their seats as their teacher came in. With him was a girl – a new student. The girl had bright red eyes and bright red shoulder-length hair. She wore the usual female uniform. She was wearing a necklace but the pendant was hidden into the confines of her school blouse.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, class!" the teacher greeted.

"Ohayo, Sensei!" the class greeted back.

"Okay class I'm sure you noticed that we have a new student joining us today," the teacher said gesturing to the red-haired girl.

_She looks sad_, Lucia thought.

"Class, this is Chichiri Erika," the teacher said.

"O-Ohayo Gozaimasu," Erika said quietly. She looked up at them shyly.

"Chichiri-chan, you can sit in that chair behind Nanami-chan," the teacher said pointing to the empty chair behind Lucia.

Erika walked over to the chair and plopped down on it. Lucia smiled at her, saying she wanted to be her friend. Erika gave her weak smile and started to listen to the lesson.

That night in Lucia's house, Rina was sleeping over. Hanon was in the bathroom, finishing her bath. Lucia was working on something on her desk.

"What's that?" Hanon asked as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"It's something for Erika-san," Lucia said. "There, I'm finished!"

She held up her handiwork for Hanon to see. It was red ring, like what Lucia gave to Hanon and Rina.

"Are you sure she'll like it?" Hanon asked. "Jewelry might not be what she likes."

"She was wearing a necklace at school," Lucia pointed out. "I'll give her this ring tomorrow at school."

Just then, they heard a voice singing outside. It was a voice none of them could recognize. The voice was slow but beautiful; sweet and serene. But the surprising part of it was the song itself.

_Nanairo no _

_Kaze ni fukarete_

_Tooi, misaki wo mezashiteta……………_

"That's –"Lucia started to say.

"Legend of Mermaid!" Hanon finished.

_Yoake mae_

_Kikoeta MERODII_

_Sore wa, totemo natsukashii uta………_

Rina burst into the room as if to find out if what she was hearing was true.

"Do you hear it?!" she asked.

_Higashi no, sora e to_

_Habataku toritachi_

_Saa, takarajima ni_

_Nukeru, chikamichi………_

"We hear it! We heart it!" Lucia and Hanon chorused.

"Another princess! Let's go!" Rina said as they sprinted down the stairs to find the source of the voice.

"To the beach!" Hanon shouted.

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen_

_Arashi no yori no ato ni wa_

_Ai wo tsutaerutame_

_Inochi ga, mata umareru………_

"Who could it be?" Lucia wondered.

As they neared the beach, the voice began to grow sweeter. But Lucia could sense sadness and pain in the voice that was singing.

_Nanatsu no umi no MERODIA_

_Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo_

_Tabidatsu hi ga kitemo _

_Watashi wa………wasurenai_

When the voice reached the last word, Lucia, Hanon and Rina reached the beach. The owner of the voice seemed to have heard them and had gone. But Lucia glimpsed something not far away from them. In the moonlight, it looked like a bright red tailfin.

Next day, in school…………

"It was another princess, I'm sure of it!" Lucia said.

"Yeah, who else would know the song?" Hanon agreed.

"Ohayo!" said a voice behind them.

"Oh, Erika-san!" Lucia said. "I see you're more cheerful now."

"Yes, I just had to let something off my chest," Erika said.

"Here, I made this for you," Lucia said as she handed the red ring to Erika.

"Oh, Arigato!" Erika said as she put on the ring. "It's beautiful!"

"Well, there's this festival tonight……." Hanon said.

"Yes, and so?" Erika asked.

"We were thinking of maybe you'd like to come with us?" Rina said.

"Oh, it's a very nice offer but I can't come," Erika said. "I've got other things to do tonight."

Just then, the bell rang. While their teacher was discussing the lesson, Lucia thought she heard Erika humming Legend of Mermaid. But when she listened closer, the humming stopped.

"Must be my imagination," Lucia said to herself.

_To be continued……………_


	2. Red Pearl from the South

Disclaimer: I don't own Mermaid Melody.

A/N: Chappie 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2: Akai Shinju no Sono Minami

That night, Lucia, Hanon and Rina set off for the Spring Festival. There were food booths, prize booths, and even a few rides.

"Wow! This is so amazing!" Lucia cried as she glanced around.

"I don't know what to try first!" Hanon said.

"Relax you two!" Rina said. "Hey Lucia, looks who's here."

They saw Kaito approaching them. Lucia started to turn red.

"Hey Lucia!" Kaito said. "I see you're here too."

"Yeah, why are you here too?" Lucia asked.

"Me? I came to see the sights," Kaito said.

So, each of them split up to enjoy the festival. After a while, they met up again. Hanon and Lucia's arms were packed with food and prizes. Rina and Kaito's arms were packed with food.

"This festival is great!" Lucia said.

"Yeah, look how much we won!" Hanon said.

"I got a lot of stuffed toys!" Lucia said. "They're soooooooooo cute!"

"I went for food first," Rina said. "I was hungry."

Just then, they heard screams and people started running in all directions.

"What's going on?" Kaito said. "What's wrong?!"

"I have a bad feeling," Lucia said. "Kaito, could you hold onto these?"

She dumped all her prizes into Kaito's hands.

"Ours too," Hanon said as she and Rina dropped their load unto Kaito's hands too.

"But –but…." Kaito started to say. But Lucia, Hanon and Rina had already run off to investigate what was causing trouble.

When they got to the end of the park, they saw Maria and Eriru destroying everything!

"It's Maria and Eriru!" Lucia shouted.

"They're destroying the booths and the rides!" Rina said. "Hey! I haven't won anything yet!"

"They won't get away with this!" Hanon said.

Their shell necklaces opened, their pearls popped out and began to glow.

"_Pink Pearl Voice!"_

"_Mizu-iro Pearl Voice!"_

"_Green Pearl Voice!"_

Lucia, Hanon and Rina transformed into their Idol Forms. Meanwhile, Maria and Eriru were causing more chaos and destruction.

"STOP!" Lucia shouted.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Mermaid Princesses," Maria said.

"This time we will defeat you!" Eriru said.

"No you won't!" Hanon said.

"Let's do it!" Lucia said.

"_Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"_

_Arashi no umi ni utarete _

_Makesou na ima wo _

_Furiharae ai wo mitsumete _

_Kono mune ni _

_Tachiagaru yo nando demo _

_Yakusoku no tame ni _

_Shakunetsu no raito wo abite _

_Shibuki ga mau _

_Taiyou yori mo atsuku, atsuku, atsuku _

_Utagoe wa motto takaku, takaku, takaku _

_Ima koso, ima koso……………… _

_Hageshii kodou afuredasu ai no MELODY _

_Takanaru kodou shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu _

_Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite _

_Tsutawaru kodou wakiagaru ai no chikara _

_Soshite umareru atsui pafekuto hamoni_

"_Love Shower Pitch! Would you like an encore?"_

To their surprise, Maria and Eriru were still standing!

"What? But how?" Rina said.

"See for yourselves!" Maria said.

She and Eriru brushed the hair out of their ears. The three mermaids gasped. Maria and Eriru had large chunks of ice stuffed in their ears!

"Ice?!" Rina said.

"That's right, Mermaid Princesses!" Eriru said.

"These are special ice I created!" Maria said. "They block out any music or singing voices! Which means: we can hear your voices but we can't hear your songs!"

"Oh no!" Hanon cried.

"Now how will we win?" Lucia whimpered.

"No, hand over your pearls or we'll have to kill everybody here!" Eriru said.

Lucia looked at her friends sadly. If the evil pair can't hear their songs, then they can't win. They needed more power to destroy the ice stuck in Maria and Eriru's ears. Maybe one more mermaid should provide enough power.

"WAIT!" cried a voice.

"Erika-san!" Lucia said.

"Get away from here!" Rina ordered. "It's too dangerous!"

"I can help you guys!" Erika said.

"Well, well, what's this?" Maria said. "A little girl wanting to play the hero?"

"Don't underestimate me!" Erika said as she put on a shell necklace. "Believe me, I can be of more help then you think!"

Erika's shell necklace opened and a red pearl popped out and began to glow.

"_Red Pearl Voice!"_

"Red…..pearl voice?" Hanon asked.

Erika glowed and transformed into her Idol Form. Her red hair had grown long and was tied in two long braids. She wore a short-skirted dress like Hanon and Lucia but of a different style. She was also wearing boots and gloves.

"That girl is also a Mermaid Princess?!" Maria asked bewildered.

"That right!" Erika said. "And you two will pay for hurting everyone in this festival!"

"Erika-san…….." Lucia said.

Erika looked at the three mermaids and nodded. Lucia nodded back and all four of them put their microphones to their lips.

"All right, let's go!" Erika shouted.

"_Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"_

_Star Light!_

_Hikari wo _

_Motto atsumetara_

_Kono sekai wa _

_Kitto kawatteku_

The ice in Mari and Eriru's ears shattered, leaving them totally vulnerable.

"What? But how?!" Maria said as she clapped her hands to her ears. "Arghhhhhh!!!!!!!!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" Eriru cried covering her ears too. But it did no good. The four princesses' voices were loud and clear.

"Erika-san - GO!" Lucia said. Erika nodded and began to sing a solo:

_Mukai kaze no _

_Naka de mo _

_Kurai umi no _

_Soko de mo_

_Kono te wo hanasanai de... zettai_

And all together they sang the chorus:

_Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!_

_Hikari to kage no SUTEEJI_

_Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!_

_Yuuki wo kureru... ai no uta_

"_Love Shower Pitch! Would you like an encore?"_

"No more!" Maria said as she disappeared.

"Maybe next time!" Eriru cried as she too disappeared.

"We did it!" Rina said.

"We defeated them!" Hanon squealed.

"And we have Erika to give thanks too!" Lucia said. She looked around to thank Erika but the Red Mermaid was nowhere to be seen. "Where'd she go?"

"There!" Hanon said. "She's walking off to the sea!"

They ran after Erika. They saw her dive into the sea and transform into her Mermaid Form.

"Wait, Erika!" Hanon shouted. "Where are you going?!"

"I live here, on the shore," Erika said. "It reminds me of my home – the Southern Ocean."

"But what about your uniform and other clothes?!" Lucia asked. "Won't they get wet?"

"I hide them in that crack over there," Erika said pointing to a crack that was a foot long.

"I got it! Why don't you live with us?" Lucia offered. "That way, you could be comfortable!"

"Really?! Thanks Lucia!" Erika said. "I'll go get my stuff!"

"Boy, won't Hippo be excited that we another mermaid living with us!" Hanon said.

"Who's Hippo?" Erika asked.

"You'll find out when we get to our house!" Lucia said.

So, Erika joins her new friends to their quest to find the other mermaids. Meanwhile at the airport………..

"It's good to be back in Japan, right, Ryu?" a woman asked her teenage son.

"Uh, y-yeah," Ryu said as he searched his pockets.

"What are you looking for?" his mother asked.

"Just a lucky charm," Ryu said showing his mother a red shell on a chain.

"Honestly, Ryu, throw that thing away!" his mother told him. "You've had that awful thing since 2 years ago!"

"No way! I'll never let go of this," Ryu said as he pocketed the shell again. _It's my only reminder of her. Of my Rika…………_

**A/N: Chapter 2 finished! Now the third one! Readers watch out for it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. The New Boy

Disclaimer: I don't own Mermaid Melody.

A/N: Chappie 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 3: Atarashii Shounen

It has already been a week since Erika came to land and so far, she's enjoying her new life. Lucia, Hanon and Rina still didn't know what her reasons for coming to land were, but they were happy to have another Mermaid Princess and a new friend. Lately, Erika had been performing well in school and she was really friendly with anyone she meets. She was practically friends with everyone in the classroom! And here was a school day like any other.

"Erika has really improved a lot hasn't she?" Lucia asked Rina and Hanon as they saw Erika chatting happily with a group of girls.

"Yeah, compared to when she arrived," Rina said.

"And everyone seems to like her," Hanon said. Just then they noticed Erika approaching them. She was clutching four identical envelopes.

"Good news!" Erika said as she handed each of them an envelope, keeping the fourth for herself. "Yukiyo-chan just invited us to her birthday party on Saturday!"

"Wow! A birthday party!" Lucia said.

"We'll definitely go!" Hanon cried.

"There's just one, um, problem," Erika said hesitatingly.

"What?" Rina asked.

"It's a swimming party."

"Oh, well, uh…." Lucia said. "Then we won't wear our necklaces to the party then."

"But what if those water demons come again? We need to be ready anytime!"

"I got it!" Hanon said. "We bring our necklaces but we'll put them in our bags! That way, we won't get them wet!"

"Yeah that's good thinking Hanon!" Erika said excitedly. "I can't wait for the party!"

Suddenly the bell rang, signaling first period. The students rushed back to their seats as the teacher stepped in the room. With him was another new student, a boy this time. The boy was tall, had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He glanced around the room, trying not to look shy.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu!" the teacher greeted the class.

"Ohayo, sensei!" the class greeted back.

"Well, it seems that a lot of new students are flocking in Japan this month," their teacher said. "Class, I'd like you to meet Shiziro Ryu."

"Ohayo," Ryu greeted.

Erika looked up from her notebook. Her eyes widened at the sight of Ryu. Then, her expression changed. Her bright red eyes grew cold and she seemed to go from cheerful to dreadful. She studied the new student, as if hoping she was mistaken. But no, her guess was accurate. And that was what she was afraid of.

_It can't be! Is it really him? _Erika thought. Lucia noticed the sudden change in her friend.

"What's wrong Erika?" she asked. Erika perked up and tried to look cheerful again.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Erika assured her. "I was just thinking of….of the party."

"Oh yeah, it's going to be fun!" Lucia said.

"Hey, don't you guys think that Ryu-kun looks cute?" Hanon asked them.

At hearing those words, Erika gripped her pencil so hard it almost snapped. Her eyes flashed as she glared at Hanon.

"Don't say that word ever again!" Erika hissed to avoid being caught by the teacher.

"Why? What's wrong if I said he's cute?" Hanon asked.

"It's none of your business!" Erika said. "Just don't say it!"

She turned back to facing the teacher, a sign that said the conversation was finished. But Lucia can't help feeling that something smelled fishy about Erika's reaction toward and Ryu. Meanwhile, the teacher was instructing Ryu to where his seat was.

"Okay, Ryu, you sit there beside Chichiri-chan," the teacher said.

Erika groaned and watched helplessly as Ryu made his way to the empty seat beside her. As Ryu sat down, he smiled at Erika. Erika just gave him a cold look and turned away from him. Ryu was confused. Why was this girl being mean to him?

And then came the rest of the lesson. Erika tried to ignore Ryu but she couldn't help glancing at him. She kept nibbling nervously at her pencil's eraser.

_What if he recognizes me? _She thought. Meanwhile, Ryu was also doing some thinking of his own. He too, kept glancing at the red-haired girl beside him.

_I wonder why she looked at me as if she hates me? _He thought. _I wonder why do I feel I've seen her before?_

During break, Lucia convinced Rina, Hanon, Erika and Kaito to go and make friends with the new boy.

"Hello, Ryu-kun!" Lucia said to Ryu.

"Oh, hello," Ryu said awkwardly.

"My name is Lucia," Lucia said. "And these are my friends: Hanon, Rina, Kaito, and Erika."

"Hi, Ryu-kun!" Hanon said.

"Hi," Kaito said.

"Pleased to meet you," Rina said. Erika, however, simply turned away.

"Yeah, whatever, nice to meet you," she said.

"Erika!" Lucia scolded. But Erika simply walked away from them to join another group of friends far, far away from Lucia and the others.

"No, it's okay," Ryu said. "It's nice to meet you all."

"I don't understand that Chichiri Erika," Kaito sighed. "One minute she was all happy and the next minute she's turned into a loner again."

"Is she always like that?" Ryu asked.

"Hm, she was at first," Hanon said. "But that's because she was new."

"Oh, she's a new student too?"

"Only a week ago," Rina said. "Little by little she's becoming friends with everybody."

"Everybody but me," Ryu said sadly.

"Don't worry, Ryu-kun," Lucia assured him. "Perhaps Erika is just stressed out or maybe she's just in a bad mood."

"Yeah, before long, you'll be good friends with her too!" Hanon said.

But sadly, things didn't turn out okay between Ryu and Erika. Erika continued to ignore him, even when she and Ryu were partnered for a co-operative learning. Erika just gave Ryu a cold stare and hurriedly answered the page their teacher told them to answer.

Later, that night at Lucia's house, Lucia and Hanon confronted Erika about her behavior that day.

"Why were you mean to him, Erika?!" Lucia asked.

"He was a nice guy!" Hanon said. Erika just kept quiet and turned away from them.

"Why are acting so angry around him?" Lucia asked.

At that point, Erika faced them, her red eyes flashing, making her look like a crazy demon. Lucia gulped.

"WHAT'S IT TO YOU?!" Erika shouted. "WHAT DO YOU CARE?"

"We just –" Hanon started to say.

"DON'T YOU TWO GO BUTTING IN MY BUSINESS! WHO CARES ANYWAY IF I LIKE HIM OR NOT?! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

With that, Erika ran up the stairs to her room, slamming the door. Lucia and Hanon looked blankly at one another.

"What's wrong with her?" Lucia asked.

"Beats me," Hanon said shrugging.

Meanwhile, Erika was in her room, crying on her bed. She was holding a red shell in her hand.

"Why? Why did you have to come?!" she sobbed. "Now, I'm hurting my friends because of you!"

After a little while, she dried her tears and looked out the window. The moon shone over the vast mirror-like sea. She smiled and headed down stairs, after making sure that Lucia and Hanon were gone. The sea was the perfect place to calm down.

When she was near the shore, Erika put on her shell necklace. She glanced around to see if anybody was near. Seeing no one, she dived in. At once, she transformed into her Mermaid Form. Erika swam to a nearby rock and sat on it.

_Perfect, _she thought. _I'm not too far from the shore and it's a clear night._

She sat back and began to sing the song she loved the most.

_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete _

_Tooi misaki wo mezashiteta_

_Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI_

_Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

Not far away, Ryu was on his way home from an errand his mother sent him. He was passing by the road by seaside and heard a beautiful voice singing a song he recognized.

_Higashi no sora e to _

_Habataku toritachi_

_Saa, takarajima ni _

_Nukeru chikamichi_

_No way! _Ryu thought. _That voice! It can't be her, can it?_

Ryu ran towards the voice. He knew that voice. But it has been 2 years ever since he heard it.

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen_

_Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa _

_Ai wo tsutaerutame _

_Inochi ga mata umareru_

_Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA_

_Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo _

_Tabidatsu hi ga kitemo_

_Watashi wa wasurenai_

Erika finished her song. Just then, she heard footsteps approaching. Erika dived into the sea just as Ryu reached the shore. But unfortunately, Ryu saw a glimpse of Erika's bright red tail. He gasped.

_It's really her! I know it is! _He thought.

Erika dived deeper into the sea when she saw it was Ryu. She tried to fight the urge to show herself to Ryu. Too bad Ryu already knows that someone's there.

"Rika! I know you're there!" Ryu called out. "Please! Rika!"

Erika's eyes filled with tears.

Rika.

It's been a long time since she heard someone call her that. But Erika stood her ground and swam away. But even as she swam, Erika was crying.

_Oh Ryu, _she thought. _Will you never learn?_

Ryu, seeing all that nobody was coming up to the surface, sighed and began to walk away.

_Maybe it was just my imagination, _he thought sadly.

He pulled out his red shell keychain.

He sighed again and put it back in his pocket.

Then he started to walk back home.

A/N: Sorry to readers who waited so long for this! Watch out for Chapter 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. The Swimming Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Mermaid Melody.

A/N: Chappie 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 4: Sono Oyogi Paati

The weekend finally came and it was the much-awaited day of Yukiyo. The four mermaids were getting ready for the biggest swimming party in their school.

"Swimsuits?" Erika asked as they went over the list of things to bring.

"Check," Rina said.

Lucia was wearing a spaghetti-strapped pink top and short skirt. Hanon was wearing a blue t-shirt and Capri pants. Rina was wearing a green shirt with long sleeves and pants. Erika was wearing a red sleeveless tee and shorts. Their swimsuits were safely packed in their backpacks. In the pockets of their bags were their shell necklaces. They had decided to put them there because it would be really embarrassing if they would turn into mermaids in front of everyone.

"Extra change of clothes?"

"Check."

"Suntan lotion?"

"Check."

"Well, that seems to be all of it," Erika said. "Unless anyone of you want to bring anything else?"

"We got our cell phones right here in our pockets," Hanon said.

"Bummer. I still don't have enough money to buy one!" Erika said.

She pouted with jealousy at the sight of the high-tech gadgets. Lucia giggled and winked at Rina and Hanon.

"What is it?" Erika asked noticing her friends' strange looks. "Why are you looking at me like that?!"

"Since you're practically part of the "family" now," Hanon said. "We wanted to show our appreciation to you for being a good friend."

"Aw, come on guys, it's nothing," Erika said. "Friendship is one of the greatest treasures."

"Well, we're giving you a great treasure," Rina said as she brought out a little gift-wrapped box. She handed it to Erika.

Slowly, Erika unwrapped her gift. Her eyes widened. It was a cell phone! And not just any cell phone! It was the new model with the camera, MP3, everything! It was even in a red casing, Erika's favorite color.

"Wow! My very own cell phone!" Erika squealed as she held it up.

"Think of it as a gift from your friends," Hanon said.

"Thanks guys," Erika said as she hugged each one of them. "Now……there's one problem…………."

"What?" Lucia asked. Erika looked embarrassed.

"I don't know how to use a cell phone!"

"WHAT?! ERIKA!"

Later, the three arrive at the swimming party. Yukiyo's house was near the beach so the whole party was down there. Yukiyo approached the four mermaids.

"Hi! So great you can come!" Yukiyo greeted them.

"Hi Yukiyo, thanks for inviting us!" Erika said cheerfully.

"Yeah, the party's getting better and better!" Yukiyo said. "I've invited the whole class to come so go ahead and enjoy yourselves!"

"The whole class?" Erika echoed. "Then that means –"

Erika looked around and her fears were confirmed. Ryu was running toward. He was wearing a pair of blue swimming trunks.

"Yukiyo-san!" Ryu said. "I just wanna say thanks for inviting me!"

"Oh, don't mention it," Yukiyo said. "Think of it as a sort of welcome party for you. As well as it is my birthday."

"Oh, hi Lucia-san, Rina-san, Hanon-san and Erika-san!" Ryu greeted the foursome.

"Hello Ryu," Rina said.

"Hi Ryu-kun!" Hanon greeted happily.

"Hi Ryu-kun!" Lucia said. They glanced at Erika but the red mermaid princess just turned away from them and went to change to her swimsuit.

"She still hasn't spoken to me," Ryu said sadly. "Why does she hate me so much?"

"We don't know," Hanon said.

The three mermaids followed Erika to the changing room. After a few minutes, they emerged, all wearing long robes to cover their swimsuits.

"Ohhh………Do you guys think it's such a good idea?" Lucia asked, glancing around nervously.

"Oh, come on Lucia!" Erika said. "If we don't show now, we never will!"

"Yeah, let's do it!" Hanon said.

Rina nodded and with each mermaid took off her robe. The boys all gawked at the four mermaid princesses. Rina was wearing a green one-piece, Lucia was wearing a pink two-piece (tube top and short shorts), Hanon was wearing a blue one-piece, and Erika was wearing a red bikini!

"Next time, I'm going with you when we go shopping!" Lucia said to Erika.

"Who cares? Let's go have some fun!" Erika said.

Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and Erika went off for some swimming fun! Meanwhile, the boys were still kinda…..shocked…..at the presence of the foursome.

"I didn't know that Erika-san would look sexy in a bikini!" one said.

"Yeah! Even Lucia-san, Hanon-san, and Rina-san look good in their swimsuits!" another one said.

"What do you think, Ryu?" asked another boy. Ryu tried not to blush.

"I think" – he cleared his throat – "I think they look beautiful….."

Then he thought to himself: _Especially Erika-san._

Meanwhile………….

"All right, serves up!" Erika shouted as she served the ball.

The girls were having a tournament of beach volleyball. The pairing was Erika and Rina and Hanon and Lucia. And so far, the Green and Red mermaids were dominating. Erika and Rina were just finishing off their last pair (Miki and Ran) before the finals.

"Yeah!" Miki shouted as she received the ball and sent it back over the net. Rina rushed forward and tossed the ball in the air in preparation for a spike.

"Erika!" Rina shouted.

"Right!" Erika replied as she jumped up and spiked the ball with force. Ran tried to get to the ball, but missed.

"20-12! The Rina-Erika Pair wins again!" the umpire announced.

"Yeah! We won again!" Erika and Rina said as they gave each other high-fives.

"In the other court, the Lucia-Hanon Pair wins!" the umpire announced.

"So that means….." Erika said slyly.

"Yeah, our next opponents," Rina agreed.

Lucia and Hanon walked up to the court. When Erika and Rina saw then, they sweat-dropped. Lucia and Hanon's faces were red as if the ball had hit them in their faces and their arms were red too. And they were walking in limps and they looked exhausted. Rina and Erika, however were still fully energized and not a single red spot on their bodies.

"So, who are our next opponents?" Hanon asked catching her breath.

"Uh….we are," Erika said. Lucia perked up. Then she smiled.

"Well? Let's do this!" she said. "We're going to beat you guys!"

The game began. It was Lucia's serve.

"Here goes!" Lucia shouted as she did a. over-head serve.

"I got it!" Rina said as she tossed the ball in preparation for a spike. Erika jumped up and spiked the ball!

"1-0!" the umpire announced

"Yeah!" Erika and Rina said as they high-five.

After a few more volleys, serves and spikes……..

"15-10! The Rina-Erika Pair leads!" the umpire announced.

"Looks like we're going to win again!" Erika said. She prepared to serve.

Just then, they heard screaming coming from near the shore. Their classmates that were near the shore started to run back to the house.

"What's going on?!" Yukiyo asked.

"The boys were having a surfing contest and suddenly a big wave came and washed over them!" one of the girls said.

"The other boys are safe but Ryu-kun was taken by the wave!" one of the boys shouted.

_Ryu? _Erika thought. _There's something fishy going on here._

She turned to her friends. They nodded and the four mermaids ran to their bags and took out their shell necklaces. They ran back close to the shore and put the necklaces on. Then, they dived into the sea. Underwater, Lucia nodded to her friends.

"_Pink Pearl Voice!"_

"_Mizu-iro Pearl Voice!"_

"_Green Pearl Voice!"_

"_Red Pearl Voice!"_

The shell necklaces opened and their pearls popped out and began to glow. The four mermaids transformed into their Idol Forms. Now, they need to save Ryu…………


	5. Yukina and Yukino

Disclaimer: I don't own Mermaid Melody. Merry Christmas everyone!!!!!

A/N: Chappie 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 5: Yukina to Yukino

The four mermaids looked around. Since they were underwater, it was a bit dark to see. Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here."

The mermaid princesses turned around. They saw a woman standing behind them. The woman had very long black, wavy hair (that seemed to have sections of it tied with some red seaweed), bright yellow eyes, and pointy, weird-shaped ears. And she was smiling creepily at the four mermaid princesses.

Erika stepped forward, her anger rising. The mysterious woman's evil smile widened.

"Where's Ryu?!" Erika demanded.

"Ryu? Who's Ryu?" the woman asked with a smile.

"You know fully well who Ryu is!"

Before the woman could reply, they heard another voice.

"I think the mermaid princess means this boy, Yukina-chan!"

The four mermaids turned again and saw a girl standing behind them. The girl had short blond hair and bright green eyes. She also had pointy, weird-shaped ears. And she was holding an unconscious Ryu in her arms!

"Ryu!" Erika cried.

"Let him go!" Rina shouted.

"Should we, Yukino-chan?" Yukina asked with another evil smile.

"I don't think we should, Yukina-chan!" Yukino said. She put her arms tighter around Ryu. "Besides, I like this boy! I won't let you have him!"

Erika's rage exploded. She nodded to her friends. Lucia, Hanon and Rina nodded back and the four mermaids put their microphones to their lips.

"You're going pay!" Lucia said.

"_Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"_

_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete _

_Tooi misaki wo mezashiteta_

_Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI_

_Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

_Higashi no sora e to _

_Habataku toritachi_

_Saa, takarajima ni _

_Nukeru chikamichi _

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen_

_Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa _

_Ai wo tsutaerutame _

_Inochi ga mata umareru_

_Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA_

_Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo _

_Tabidatsu hi ga kitemo_

_Watashi wa wasurenai_

"_Love Shower Pitch! Would you like an encore?"_

To the mermaids' surprise, Yukina and Yukino were unaffected!

"What?! But how?!" Hanon sputtered.

"We're immune to your weak song!" Yukino declared.

"The Red Mermaid Princess obviously doesn't remember us!" Yukina cackled.

A memory suddenly flashed in Erika's mind. She remembered the fear, the pain. She remembered her desperation. She remembered swimming as fast as could, just to get away……..

"I remember everything now!" she said. "I remember you two! You were the Water Demon Sisters who tried to destroy my kingdom!"

Yukina and Yukino smiled.

"So she does remember, Yukino-chan," Yukina said.

Lucia, Hanon and Rina gaped at Erika.

"They tried to destroy your kingdom?" Hanon asked.

Erika nodded.

"That's why I came to land – to prevent them from using my pearl to destroy my Southern home."

"That's right, Red Mermaid Princess!" Yukino said. "And if you don't hand over your pearls –" she raised a sharp nail to Ryu's neck "– Then this boy sleeps with the fishes!"

Erika glanced at her friends pleadingly. Lucia, Hanon, and Rina looked at each other. What should they do?

_To be continued…………………_


	6. Destiny?

Disclaimer: I don't own Mermaid Melody. Happy New Year everyone!

A/N: Chappie 6!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 6: Unmei?

Erika glanced at her friends pleadingly. What should they do now? They can't hand over their pearls! But they can't have Ryu die either…..

"Well, Mermaid Princesses? Are you going to cooperate?" Yukina asked.

"Or do you want this boy to go?" Yukino said as she pressed her sharp nail deeper to Ryu's neck.

Lucia turned to her friends.

"We need more power," she whispered. "We're not beaten yet."

"How will we beat them?" Rina asked. "We saw they can withstand our song."

"Our song wasn't strong enough," Hanon agreed.

"But we didn't use our full power," Lucia reminded them. She raised her right hand with the bracelet on it. The three Mermaid Princesses understood.

"Of course! With these we'll use more firepower!" Erika said excitedly. "Then we can save Ryu!"

"What are you four discussing?!" Yukino demanded. "Are you finally going to give up your pearls?"

"We'll never give up our pearls!" Hanon declared.

"We'll go for one more fight!" Rina added.

The Water Demon Sisters laughed.

"Have you forgotten that we're immune to your weak songs?!" Yukina cackled.

"I think these princesses don't know what's hit them, Yukina-chan," Yukino added. She pressed her nail deeper to Ryu's neck and soon, blood began to flow.

Erika felt her rage rise.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR HURTING HIM!!!!" she screamed at the sisters.

Lucia, Hanon and Rina were shocked at the sudden change in the calm, shy Chichiri Erika. Hearing her shout at the sisters made the three suspicious. Didn't Erika hate Ryu?

Erika turned to her friends, her red eyes flashing with rage. Seeing her like this scared Lucia. Erika looked like some crazed demon! But still, they have to put that aside and defeat the Water Demon Sisters.

The four Mermaid Princesses raised their right arms high and their bracelets began to glow. The bracelets transformed into watch-like wristbands and also began to glow.

And the four Mermaid Princesses transformed into their Super Idol Forms!

"W-what?!" Yukina stammered.

"I sensed they got more powerful, Yukina-chan!" Yukino cried.

"B-but…..how?!"

Erika smirked at the Water Demon Sisters.

"You're both going to pay for hurting Ryu……and my kingdom!" she said.

"All right guys, let's go!" Lucia said.

"_Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"_

_Arashi no umi ni utarete _

_Makesou na ima wo _

_Furiharae ai wo mitsumete _

_Kono mune ni _

Just as they had hoped, Yukina and Yukino could not stand their song while they were in Super Idol Form.

Yukino let go of Ryu as she and Yukina clapped their hand to their ears.

"Ahhhh! It hurts, Yukina-chan!" Yukino cried.

"Is this the true power of the Mermaid Princesses?!!!" Yukina wondered as she tried to block out the song. But the voices of the four Mermaid Princesses were loud and clear.

_Tachiagaru yo nando demo _

_Yakusoku no tame ni _

_Shakunetsu no raito wo abite _

_Shibuki ga mau _

"Stop it! Stop singing!!!!" Yukina cried. "Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"STOP SINGING!!!!!!" Yukino screamed. But the four princesses just sang louder.

_Taiyou yori mo_

_atsuku,_ Lucia sang.

_atsuku, _Hanon sang

_atsuku, _Rina sang.

_Utagoe wa motto _

_takaku, takaku, takaku, _Erika sang.

_Ima koso,_ Lucia and Hanon sang.

_ima koso………………_ Erika and Rina sang.

_Hageshii kodou afuredasu ai no MELODY _

_Takanaru kodou shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu _

_Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite _

_Tsutawaru kodou wakiagaru ai no chikara _

_Soshite umareru atsui pafekuto hamoni_

"_Love Shower Pitch! Would you like an encore?"_

Yukina and Yukino gave no reply but merely disappeared. The four princesses changed back into their mermaid forms. Erika grabbed Ryu and the four friends swam up to the surface.

The beach was deserted when they got to the surface. Erika dragged Ryu to the shore and laid him across her lap.

"Looks like party's over," Hanon sighed.

"At least nobody got hurt," Rina said.

"Nobody but Ryu-kun," Lucia said.

They turned toward Erika. The Red Mermaid Princess was cradling Ryu, and to Lucia, Hanon and Rina's surprise, Erika was crying.

"I'm sorry, Ryu, I'm so sorry….." Erika whispered as tears fell from her face.

"Sorry for what?" Lucia asked.

_Okay, this is getting fishier and fishier, _Rina thought. _Didn't Erika hate Ryu?_

"What is up with you and Ryu-kun?" Hanon asked. "Are you hiding something from us, Erika?"

Erika put Ryu down and slowly stood up. She wiped away her tears and turned to her friends.

"I'm not hiding anything!" she said nervously. "I was just worried about him, that's all!"

"Whatever you say," Lucia said. "But one day, you'll have to tell us Erika."

"Yeah, whatever," Erika said as she began to walk away. "Come on, let's go."

Hanon traded confused glances at Lucia and Rina and followed Erika home. After sometime, Ryu woke up, finding himself on the shore of the beach. He shook himself back to his senses and looked around. The sun was setting.

"I must have passed out," he muttered to himself. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice singing.

_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete _

_Tooi misaki wo mezashiteta_

_Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI_

_Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

_That voice again! _Ryu thought as he looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

_Higashi no sora e to _

_Habataku toritachi_

_Saa, takarajima ni _

_Nukeru chikamichi_

_It's her! It's Rika! _Ryu thought excitedly. _She's here!_

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen_

_Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa _

_Ai wo tsutaerutame _

_Inochi ga mata umareru_

_Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA_

_Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo _

_Tabidatsu hi ga kitemo_

_Watashi wa wasurenai………_

It was getting hard to see because of the blinding rays of the setting sun, but Ryu finally saw _her_. She was sitting on a rock, facing the horizon. Ryu could see her red, braided hair trailing down her back and her bright red tailfin glinted in the setting sun.

Ryu waded toward the rock. The mermaid turned to face him. Ryu recognized her immediately.

"Rika?" Ryu asked. The mermaid looked at him with coldness in her eyes.

"It's been a long time Ryu," she said softly. "You haven't changed."

"And you've grown more beautiful since the last time we saw each other," Ryu said. Rika didn't smile but continued to stare at him.

"As I recall, you were back there in the South when we met," she said coldly.

"I spent one year there for school because of my Dad's job," Ryu said. "But his company wants him back here in Japan so we moved back here."

"Oh," Rika said.

"So, why are you here?" Ryu asked. "Did you follow me?"

Rika turned away from him and dived into the sea. But she reappeared above the water and looked at Ryu coldly.

"I went to here……" she said firmly. "…..To get away from you."

The words struck Ryu. Was this really the mermaid he had known?

"But….why?" Ryu asked.

"Because…….." Rika said. "……Because we were never meant to be."

"Never meant to be?" Ryu echoed. "But, what made you think that?"

"I realized…..a human and a mermaid…..should never be," Rika said.

"But you said that never mattered," Ryu said. "You said –"

"FORGET WHAT I SAID!" Rika snapped. "In fact, forget everything! Forget all the times we spent together! Forget we ever met! Forget me!"

"Forget you?" Ryu asked. "How can I do that? I…..love you."

Rika felt her heart shatter but she forced herself to stand her ground.

"You should forget everything Ryu," she said softly as she turned to swim away. "Forget everything. If you don't want to get hurt anymore."

"Rika….." Ryu said, "I can't forget. It wasn't by accident that we met. It was fate. Destiny. Everything we do is entwined with destiny."

"If that was true Ryu," Rika said. "Then it was my destiny to forget everything about you."

With those words, the red mermaid dived deep into the sea and swam away. Ryu stared after her, surprised.

_What's happened to you, Rika? _Ryu wondered.

Meanwhile, back in Lucia's house………..

"How is she?" Lucia asked Hanon.

"She's been crying ever since she got back from her "errand"," Hanon replied worriedly.

"What's happening to her?" Lucia asked. "She wasn't like this before."

"Well, she won't talk to anyone and she won't open the door," Hanon said.

In her room, Erika curled up on her bed, clutching her pillow.

And she was holding a red shell in her hand.


	7. Erika's Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Mermaid Melody.

A/N: Chappie 7!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 7: Erika no Kara

Erika sighed and put her head on her desk. It was another day at school. Erika's hair was messy and her bright red eyes had lost their joyous glow. In short, she looked _terrible_. Plus, she didn't get any sleep.

"Erika?"

Erika looked up. Lucia, Hanon and Rina stood around her with worried faces.

"Oh, hi guys," Erika said.

"Erika what's happening to you?" Rina asked.

"What do you mean?" Erika asked.

"You're abandoning yourself! It's like you don't care about your life anymore!" Hanon cried.

"I just didn't sleep last night," Erika said. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Yes it's something to worry about!" Lucia said. "You've been having sleeping nights for over a week now!"

"I told you, it's nothing to worry about!" Erika insisted. "It's just insomnia."

"I don't think it's insomnia," Hanon said. "Erika, ever since Ryu showed up, you've been acting strange."

"Not to mention you blow up at the mention of his name," Rina said.

"It's like you two shared some sort of past," Lucia said.

Erika sighed again and motioned for her friends to come closer.

"I knew you guys would somehow figure things out," Erika whispered. "I can't keep my past secret anymore. I'll tell you guys everything after school. I promise."

Just then the bell rang and the students ran back to their seat. Ryu rushed in and collapsed on his seat. He glanced at Erika. Erika didn't even look at him.

_She looks sick, _Ryu thought. That sad look in Erika's face, though, caught him. That sad face looked familiar…….

After school, the four friends made their way home. When they got to Lucia's house, Lucia, Hanon and Rina followed Erika to her room.

"Okay Erika, spill," Hanon said when Erika closed the door.

"Yeah, tell us the whole truth," Rina agreed.

"Everything," Lucia said.

Erika sat on her bed. She took a deep breath and tried to remember the past. The past she chose to forget.

"Okay, it all started a year ago………"

Flashback. A fourteen-year-old Erika is swimming around in her home in the Southern Ocean.

"It feels good to be away from home for a while," Erika said to herself. "No duties, no worries…….."

Suddenly, Erika noticed that a school of fish was swimming away from something. Erika stopped for a moment as fish swam past her.

_What's happening? _Erika thought. _What are they swimming from?_

Erika soon saw why. Behind the fish was a large net that was trying to scoop up them up! Erika started to swim away from the approaching net. She swam as hard as she could, but the net was faster. Soon, Erika felt herself being lifted up, together with some unlucky fish. They were caught!

_Oh no! I'm trapped! _Erika thought frantically. She struggled against the ropes all around her but it was no use.

The net was finally raised above the ground and Erika was staring at three human men staring back at her in disbelief.

"What the heck is that?!" one guy shouted.

"I think it's a mermaid!" his friend replied in shock.

"No way! Those things are just fairy tails! No way can they be true!" the third one retorted.

Erika just stared at them, not daring to speak. One of the guys thought for a minute.

"Hey, real or not, we can turn this girl into a goldmine!" he said.

"How?" his friends asked.

"We show her off to people and they have to pay to see her!" the first guy explained.

"Yeah! We'll be famous for having found a real live mermaid!" the third guy said.

"No more fishing to earn a living guys! Looks like lucks on our side!"

They grabbed Erika from out of the net and dumped her in a huge tank that was filled with water. Erika swam around the tank, trying to find a way out but to no avail. Erika sunk to the bottom of the tank and gave up.

"Now don't go anywhere!" one guy said to Erika. Erika just looked at him and turned away. The boat began to move toward shore.

Later that night, a fourteen-year-old Ryu was walking home. He was just coming back from a friend's party. Ryu was adjusting well in the South. As he was nearing the docks, he heard a beautiful voice singing.

_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete _

_Tooi misaki wo mezashiteta_

_Who's that? _Ryu wondered, looking around. He searched the dock, trying to find the source of the voice.

_Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI_

_Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

_Where's that voice coming from? _Ryu thought. He circled the docked ships, still trying to find the owner of the beautiful voice.

_Higashi no sora e to _

_Habataku toritachi_

_Saa, takarajima ni _

_Nukeru chikamichi_

Ryu turned his attention to the ship on the end of dock. It seemed like the voice was coming from there. Ryu noticed that the singing voice carried pain the song. At some points of the song, he could hear crying.

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen_

_Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa _

_Ai wo tsutaerutame _

_Inochi ga mata umareru_

_Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA_

_Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo _

_Tabidatsu hi ga kitemo_

_Watashi wa wasurenai……_

Erika finished her song. She was crying. Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her.

"That was a beautiful song."

"Huh?" Erika turned and saw the handsomest boy she's ever seen. A _human _boy. The boy was staring at her – or to be more specific, at her red tail.

"No way...a mermaid?!" Ryu said in disbelief.

Erika glared at him. "What, you're going to make me some kind of sideshow?!"

Ryu was taken aback. "You……….talk?"

"Of course I can talk," Erika huffed. "Mermaids _are _half-human you know."

"Oh sorry, it's just that….I haven't seen a mermaid before."

"It's all right." Erika wiped her tears away.

"Why are you crying?"

"Why do you think? I was taken away from my home and these evil fishermen want to make a freak sideshow to get rich."

"Oh. Well, I can't let them do that. Even your kind deserves to be free. I'll help you escape."

"Really? You'd do that for me? But we don't even know each other."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ryu."

Erika hesitated for a moment. "I'm……..Rika." Why she said her nickname, she had no idea.

"Rika…that such a beautiful name."

Erika blushed.

"Come on, the guys might wake up. Let's get you out of here."

"All right, but I can't stay out of water for long."

Ryu reach down into the tank and took Erika by the arms and slowly lifted her up. But as Erika was almost out of the tank, her tail bumped the tank's side and the tank came crashing down.

"What was that?!" a voice from the cabin yelled.

"Uh-oh," Ryu said as he scooped Erika up in his arms. He started to run with Erika, but not before one of the men from the cabin saw them.

"Hey guys! That boy's stealing our mermaid!" he called to his friends.

"She's not yours and she never will!" Ryu yelled at them.

He turned around the corner of the ship and came face to face with one of the men. The man held a butcher's knife in his hand. He grinned evilly at Ryu and Erika and slashed at them with the knife. Ryu dodged at knife and ran the opposite direction. But they were met with the third of the men. The man had a net in his arms. The guy threw the net at them. Ryu dodged it again, but Erika got caught in the net.

"Ryu!" Erika cried as she struggled against the net.

"Rika!" Ryu shouted as he ran back to her.

He ran to the man holding Erika captive and gave him a fierce roundhouse kick. The man fell to the ground, unconscious. Ryu freed Erika from the net, scooped her up again and began to run. Ryu thought fast and jumped over the side of the ship. He and Erika fell in the water with a _splash!_

"Darn it! We lost our goldmine!" they heard one of the guys shout.

"Well, back to fishing guys."

"Yeah, maybe we'll catch another mermaid tomorrow."

The three men retreated to the cabin. When they were gone, Ryu and Erika swam to a beach not too far away. Ryu laid Erika down on the sand where the waves reached the shore.

"Are you okay?" Ryu asked gently.

"Y-yeah, I think so," Erika said. Then she suddenly grabbed her tail. "Ahhh!"

"Rika, what's wrong?" Ryu asked. He looked closely at her tail and he saw a deep gash on her tail. The redness of the tail had camouflaged the blood. "This must have been from the knife!"

"It hurts…" Erika moaned.

"Don't worry; my house is just near here. I'll get some bandages and come right back to treat that," Ryu said as he started to run to his house. "Stay there!"

"Okay," Erika said. "I'll stay here. I'll wait for you..."

Flashback ends.

"And that's how I met Ryu," Erika finished. "He would always come to shore after we met to talk to me. Before long, I told him of my growing feelings to him. And I was surprised when he told me he had feelings for me too. I wanted to be with him forever but………"

"But those Water Demon Sisters threatened your kingdom, right?" Rina said.

Erika nodded. "That's why I came here."

"But you distance yourself from Ryu now," Hanon said. "Why?"

"Because the day will come when the Water Demon Sisters will put two and two together and they'll eventually hurt Ryu," Erika said. "I don't want that to happen."

"So you still love him?" Lucia asked. "You don't want to hurt him?"

"YES!" Erika shouted, crying. "I LOVE RYU SO MUCH! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HIM!"

"Then Erika, you and him can still be together," Lucia said. "You can still make up."

"But I said mean things to him the last time we saw each other," Erika said. "He might not want to talk to me again."

"Try to Erika," Rina said. "If he still loves you, he'll never give up on you."

"You really think so?" Erika asked.

"We know so," Hanon said.

"Aw, thanks guys," Erika said as they shared a group hug. "You're the best friends a mermaid can ask for!"


	8. Fragile Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Mermaid Melody.

A/N: Chappie 8!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 8: Koware yasui Kimochi

Erika took a deep breath as she entered their classroom. It was Monday and Erika had been almost late for class. She waved at Lucia, Hanon and Rina as she sat down on her seat. Ryu was already there, reading a (manga?) book. He glanced at Erika and was surprised to see her looking at him straight in the eye. What surprised him more was that Erika smiled at him! But before Ryu could say anything, the bell rang and class began.

During class, Ryu saw at the corner of his eye that Erika was holding out a note to him from the edge of her desk. He glanced to see if their teacher was looking, than quickly took the note. Slowly, he opened it and quickly read the message:

_Come with me during break. I need to tell you something._

Ryu glanced at Erika. Erika was busy doing their seatwork, but she had a contented smile on her face.

_What is up with her? _Ryu thought. When Ryu wasn't looking, Erika looked up and winked at Lucia, Hanon and Rina.

Later during break, Erika pulled Ryu to the roof of the building. She closed the door and made sure no one else was listening. Then she turned to Ryu.

"Erika-san, just what is this all about?" Ryu asked. Erika looked at him.

"Just call me Erika," Erika said uncomfortably. "Ryu, I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For how I treated you these past few weeks."

"You don't need to apologize. It's okay."

"It's not okay, Ryu! I acted like a jerk to you. I judged you without even knowing you. Therefore, I should apologize!" Erika's eyes slowly filled with tears. She turned away from Ryu.

"It's all right Erika. I forgive you. Don't be too hard on yourself."

"I'm really sorry Ryu…..I was a total jerk."

"Aw, come on. It's okay. Don't cry anymore."

Erika wiped her tears away. Then, she smiled at Ryu, slightly blushing.

"I guess you're an okay guy after all," Erika said.

Ryu laughed. "I guess I am."

Erika met up with Lucia, Hanon and Rina and told them about her and Ryu.

"Aw, you said sorry to him! That's so touching!" Hanon said teasingly.

"You'll have to apologize to him again later," Rina reminded her.

"Yeah, I will," Erika said as she touched her shell necklace. "At least the guilty feeling's going to be gone."

"It'll be okay, just see," Lucia assured her.

"I hope so guys," Erika said worriedly. _Will he be as kind as a while ago?_

Later that night, Erika snuck out of the house and went to the beach. She looked around her, feeling the cool sea breeze against her face, and dived into the sea. At once she transformed into her Mermaid Form. Erika swam to her favorite rock near the shore. She concentrated and let her voice be heard by Ryu.

"_Please Ryu. Find me. Please find me……"_

Meanwhile, Ryu was walking home late (again). As he neared the beach, he heard the voice of his Red Mermaid calling to him.

"_Ryu, I'm here. Please…………"_

"Rika?" Ryu asked as he ran to the beach. He saw Rika on her rock, looking at him.

"Ryu….." Rika said. "I need to talk to you."

"What is it, Rika?" Ryu asked as he waded to the rock. He saw that Rika was crying.

"Ryu, I………I…….." Rika stammered, trying to get the words out. More tears flowed down her cheeks. Finally, she threw herself in Ryu arms. "Ryu, I'm so sorry!"

Ryu sat on the rock with Rika in his arms. Rika kept on crying.

"Ryu, I was wrong to cast you away. I shouldn't have said those things! I don't want to lose you! Ryu, I'm sorry! I…I love you so much!" Rika cried. Ryu hugged her close to him.

"It's okay Rika. I didn't hold what you said to me against you. I wouldn't dream of leaving you," Ryu said. "Rika, I love you."

"You still do? After all the stupid things I said?"

"Yes. Let's forget the past now." He wiped her tears away.

Rika smiled at him. Ryu felt that there was something familiar about that smile. As if he saw it earlier that day……..

"Ryu?" Rika asked. Ryu snapped back to reality. "Ryu, is something wrong?"

"No, I'm okay," Ryu said as he pulled Rika closer to him. "As long as you're with me, nothing's wrong."

Rika blushed. Before she knew it, Ryu's face was too close to hers………….

"Well? How'd it go?" Hanon asked when Erika came back. Erika's face was as red as her hair and eyes.

"Did he forgive you?" Lucia asked. Erika nodded.

"Wait, looks like there's more," Hanon said suspiciously. She studied Erika's face. "Did you two……….kiss?"

Erika turned redder. Lucia scowled at Hanon.

"Hanon, that's personal!" Lucia scolded.

"I was just asking!" Hanon said. "Well, Erika?"

Erika sighed dreamily. Then she nodded again. Hanon squealed.

"How was it? How was it?!" she asked. Erika stuck a tongue out at her. Then she ran upstairs to her room. Lucia sighed happily.

"Looks like the two of them are together again!" she said.

In her room, Erika collapsed on her bed. But even if Ryu had forgiven her twice, Erika still felt troubled.

"Ryu only loves Rika, not Erika," Erika realized. "If I tell him, I'll turn into bubbles. If I don't tell him, I may not take it and tell him anyway. Then I'll still turn into bubbles!"

Erika buried her face in her pillow. Now she has another problem to deal with.


	9. Love Revealed

Disclaimer: Don't own!

A/N: Chappie 9!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 9: Ai Hireki

Erika was back to her cheerful self by Monday. Lucia, Hanon and Rina could see by her attitude change that Erika had been forgiven by Ryu – twice. But they too know the conflict deep in Erika soul. Their deepest secret.

"Hey, Erika, there's Ryu," Hanon whispered teasingly as Ryu entered the room. Erika blushed and playfully pushed Hanon.

"What are you saying?!" Erika cried as her face became bright red.

"Since you're "friends" now, why don't you go and ask him out?" Hanon asked with a sly smile.

Just then, the bell rang. The students ran back to their seats as their teacher entered. Erika smiled at Ryu as the teacher began to write on the board.

"We really are friends now, right?" Erika whispered to Ryu.

"Don't worry, I already forgave you, remember?" Ryu replied.

"Just making sure," Erika said.

"Can you meet me later after school?" Ryu asked.

"Uh...sure," Erika said uneasily.

"MS. CHICHIRI AND MR. SHIZIRO! DO YOU WANT TO CONTINUE THE LESSON?!" their teacher boomed.

Erika and Ryu gulped. The class laughed.

"NO SIR"

After the totally embarrassing event during first period, the next subjects breezed by. Before everyone knew it, school was over. Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and Erika were walking out of school talking about how to spend the rest of the day.

"Hey, Erika!" they heard a voice call.

"Oh, Ryu-kun!" Lucia said.

"Umm…can we talk, Erika?" Ryu asked nervously.

Hanon "coughed" and started to push Lucia and Rina away from the pair.

"We'll go to Lucia's house and…….relax," Hanon said. Rina gave Ryu a scary look.

"Hurt her and you die………" she said in a creepy voice. Ryu gulped. Erika laughed.

"You'll have to forgive Rina," she said. "She's like my older sister so she's kind of over-protective."

"Is that so?" Ryu said.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Erika asked. Ryu started to blush.

"I……..I was wondering if you can go out with me on Saturday?" Ryu said.

"Uh…..go out with you?" Erika asked, slightly turning red.

"It's not going to be actually a date-date," Ryu said quickly. "I thought maybe we can……um……get to know each other better."

"Oh…..really? Well, okay then…." Erika said hesitantly.

"I'll come and pick you up at five o'clock," Ryu said as he turned to leave. "See you Saturday, Erika!"

Erika blushed and smiled shyly and began to walk home.

Lucia, Hanon, and Rina noticed that when Erika came home, she was all smiles. They traded looks with each other and confronted the Red Mermaid Princess.

"Okay, what happened?" Hanon asked.

"He……..he………." Erika began breathlessly.

"He, what?" Lucia asked.

"He………," Erika cleared her throat. "He asked me out!"

Hanon squealed and hugged Erika tightly. "You finally got a date, Erika!"

"We're so happy for you!" Lucia agreed cheerfully.

"But, don't blow our secret to him – intentionally and unintentionally," Rina reminded her.

"Don't worry guys, I won't spill," Erika assured them. "You guys should trust me by now."

"We do trust you," Lucia said. "Have fun, okay?"

Erika smiled. "Can you guys help me pick out an outfit?"

The days breezed by with no problems. Finally, Saturday came. Erika bit her nails nervously as Hanon and Rina helped her make last minute adjustments. Erika paced around her room. It was her first date!

"What do I do?" Erika asked.

"Just be yourself," Rina advised.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Erika asked.

"He's liked you for a long time already, don't fret," Hanon said.

"You know what I mean, Hanon. What if he doesn't like my human self?"

"You're nice, friendly, and sweet, how could he not like you?" Lucia said.

Before Erika could reply, they heard the doorbell. Erika took a deep breath as Lucia walked downstairs to answer it.

"He's here," Hanon said.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Erika cried. "What should I do now?"

"Just relax," Rina said.

"Erika! Ryu-kun's here!" Lucia called.

Erika gulped. "Well, wish me luck guys."

Ryu glanced nervously around. He was wearing a red T-shirt and a black jacket. He wore loose black pants and rubber shoes.

"She's coming now," Lucia said. "Just wait for her."

"Okay then," Ryu said. Lucia smiled as she went back upstairs.

Ryu waited nervously. This was the first time he had ever asked anyone out. What would Erika look like? Will she like this date? What should he say to her?

"Ryu?"

Ryu glanced up and his jaw dropped. Erika looked stunning! Her red hair was pinned up in a bun with two chopsticks stuck in it. She was wearing red star earrings and a matching star necklace. She was wearing a red strapped dress with a short skirt with red high heels to match. The dress showed off her curves perfectly. Seeing Erika dressed so formally, Ryu wished he dressed better too.

Erika made her way downstairs. Her heart was beating faster by the second. What would Ryu think?

"Uh…….h-hi Ryu," Erika greeted nervously.

Ryu cleared his throat. "Uh, hi Erika. You look………beautiful."

Erika blushed. "Really?"

Ryu nodded. "Really. Well, shall we?"

"Yes," Erika said as she took Ryu's hand. Ryu grinned at her as they began to walk out of the house.

"Have fun!" Hanon called to them.

"Where're we going?" Erika asked.

"I was thinking of this restaurant beside the sea," Ryu said. "It's got great food."

"Oh, okay," Erika said. Her heart was still beating fast. _Relax Erika; just relax……_she thought.

When they got the restaurant, the waiter showed them to their table and proceeded to take their order. Erika glanced nervously at Ryu as she said her order. As they waited for their food to be served, Erika and Ryu began to talk.

"You're a transfer student, right, Erika?" Ryu asked.

"Yes, why?" Erika asked.

"What's your reason for transferring?"  
Erika gulped. She had to think fast!

"I……..uh……..I wanted to study here," Erika said nervously. "My parents said it was okay as long as I can take care of myself."

"Oh, okay," Ryu said.

"What about you?"

"Me? My dad's company sent him back here after being in the South for a couple of years."

"Really? That's got to be awesome!"

"It was! I even met this –" Ryu stopped himself. He looked out into the sea.

"You met…..what?" Erika asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Come on Ryu, tell me," Erika said as she held onto Ryu's hand. "How can I know more about you if you don't tell me what you're thinking?"

Ryu sighed. He leaned forward. "I met a beautiful mermaid."

"A mermaid?"

"Yeah, I saved her from some fishermen. She was a Red Mermaid from the Southern Ocean."

"Oh wow."

"I'm surprised you believe me, Erika. Have you seen a mermaid too?"

"Uh………I just have a fascination in them."

Just then, the food arrived and the two began to eat. Ryu kept glancing at Erika and vise versa.

_She looks somewhat familiar…………_Ryu thought. He could see Rika in Erika……..but why?

_I wonder if he'll recognize me……………_Erika thought.

After dinner, Ryu took Erika out on the beach. Ryu felt Erika cling to his side. He slightly blushed and looked at Erika. Erika was peering up at him with two innocent-looking eyes.

"Ryu?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Thank you for tonight. I'll never forget it."

Ryu turned to Erika and drew her close to him. Erika looked up at him surprised, but was surprised even more when Ryu suddenly kissed her!

_Ryu………what……?_

Erika closed her eyes as she melted into the kiss. Then, she suddenly broke away.

"Ryu……….why?" Erika asked, tears welling up her eyes.

"Why, what?" Ryu asked.

"Why……why did you kiss me?"

Ryu didn't answer her. Erika couldn't stop her tears. They started flowing down her eyes. Erika drew her hand back and slapped Ryu.

"I hate you Shiziro Ryu!" Erika shouted. "You're nothing but an idiot!"

Erika ran away, leaving Ryu, scarred by the slap. Ryu turned to walk away when he heard a scream. Ryu looked back and saw Erika about to be swept away by a giant wave!

"Erika!" Ryu ran as fast as he could, grabbed Erika and carried her away from the wave before it hit them. In a flash, Erika remembered that Ryu did the same thing when she first met him.

"Ryu……."

"Erika, are you okay?" Ryu asked.

"Y-yeah….." Erika stammered.

Before Ryu could say anything more, another wave rose up and washed over them. Erika immediately changed into a mermaid and caught Ryu before he could be pulled into the sea. Erika, with some difficulty, dragged Ryu to shore. Then, she dived into the sea to see what had caused such a huge wave.

Underwater, Erika swam around, trying to find the culprits. She heard a voice behind her.

"See, I told you that one will come!"

"So, one took the bait."

Erika looked behind her and saw………..the Black Beauty Sisters!

"Sister Sheshe, it's the Red Pearl Mermaid Princess!" Mimi said.

"So it appears, Sister Mimi," Sheshe said.

"Who-who are you?" Erika stammered. "Why-why do you look like the Water Demon Sisters?!"

Sheshe and Mimi's faces turned cold and angry. Before Erika could blink, she found herself inside a force field.

"What?!" Erika yelped.

"Looks like we've got you, Red Mermaid Princess," Sheshe said.

"Sister Sheshe, she mentioned the Water Demon Sisters!" Mimi said fiercely.

"Ah, yes. Those girls have no originality," Sheshe said. "Always copying us."

"They can't even sing!" Mimi cackled. "It's hard to say that they're our –"

"Aha! The Red Pearl Mermaid Princess!" a voice cried.

They turned and saw the Water Demon Sisters swimming toward them. Sheshe and Mimi smiled at the pair.

"Ne, Yukina-chan, we've finally got her!" Yukino said. She spotted the Black Beauty Sister.

"N-no way! It can't be!" Yukina cried.

"Long time no see, Yukina and Yukino," Mimi said.

"Sheshe! Mimi!" Yukino cried.

Erika stared confused at the two pairs.

"Uh…….not to interrupt or anything, but……...how are you guys related?" Erika asked.

The two pairs looked at her. Sheshe and Mimi smiled.

"Ah, yes, the Red Mermaid still doesn't know the true relationships of the Water Demon and Black Beauty Sisters," Sheshe said. "They're nothing but black sheep!"

"It's not our fault we never measured up to you two!" Yukina complained.

"We never got the singing gene!" Yukino added.

"That's why you two are worthless!" Mimi said. "You call yourselves our sisters?!"

Erika was shocked. "You're all…….sisters?!"

"Our good-for-nothing sisters," Sheshe corrected.

"Gackto-sama doesn't seem to think so!" Yukina argued.

"Gackto-sama hired you?!" Mimi asked surprised.

Soon, the siblings were all arguing. Erika sighed as she sat in her force field. After a while, Mimi stopped everyone from fighting.

"All right! So this isn't exactly a happy reunion!" she said. "But Gackto-sama took us in so I guess we all have to work together!"

"Work together?! I don't think so!" Yukino said.

"Any other option to be stronger than the Mermaid Princesses?"

"For once, Mimi's got a point," Yukina said.

Erika was about to give up hope when she heard three voices.

"_Pink Pearl Voice!"_

"_Mizu-iro Pearl Voice!"_

"_Green Pearl Voice!"_

"Lucia?" Erika asked.


	10. Bonds

Disclaimer: I not owning!

A/N: Chappie 10!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 10: Kizuna

The Black Beauty and Water Demon Sisters turned and saw Lucia, Hanon and Rina in their Idol Forms.

"Well, well, well, guess it's our lucky night," Sheshe commented.

"The Black Beauty Sisters?!" Lucia gasped.

"And the Water Demon Sisters too?!" Hanon asked.

"We're related," Yukina said simply.

"That's a surprise," Rina said.

"Lucia!" Erika cried from inside the force field.

"Erika!" Lucia shouted. "You'll pay for this!"

"Enough talk!" Sheshe said as she and Mimi got their microphones ready.

"_It's Show Time!"_

_Voice in the Dark!_

_Yami no FORIA_

Lucia, Hanon and Rina clapped their hands to their ears. The song didn't agree with theirs. The three writhed in agony as Erika watched, helpless.

_Shinju no kizuna ubae_

"Ahhhh!" Lucia cried.

"S-stop!" Hanon shouted.

"Ahhh!" Rina cried.

_Voice in the Dark!_

_Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na SHOU_

_Voice in the Dark!_

_Uta ni nosete_

_Kodama suru yami no chikara_

Lucia, Hanon, and Rina still kept their hands over their ears. They writhed in pain and agony. Erika could bear to see her friends suffering but what can she do?

_Heiwa nante maboroshi_

_Kagami ni utsuranu mayakashi_

_Nami no ito o karamasetara hikishio ni naru_

_Kokoro ni aru maryoku o itazura na biyaku ni kaete_

_Yowai mono o madowasete yuku deshou_

_Voice In the Dark!_

_Kuroi nami to kanadeau kono MERODI_

_Voice In the Dark!_

_Ai o tomete katachi naki kusari to nare!_

_Uzumaku RIFUREIN de..._

Lucia, Hanon and Rina were nearly out of energy. Erika's scolded herself at her helplessness.

_Shinju no kizuna ubae _

"Hehe, they can't resist us!" Mimi said with glee.

"Your turn sisters," Sheshe said.

"Gladly," Yukina said.

The Water Demon Sisters both shot out a bright beam of light and soon enough, Lucia, Hanon and Rina were also trapped in a force field.

"What?!" Lucia yelped.

"No!" Erika shouted. "I can't let them be taken!"

Erika concentrated her energy in her pearl. The pearl started to glow and sent out a violent blast of light. The force field shattered! Erika's pearl sent out another blast that shattered the other force field where Lucia and the other were imprisoned.

"W-what?!" Sheshe shouted.

"She was able to get free!" Yukino cried

"_Red Pearl Voice!"_

Erika transformed into her Idol Form and stood with her friends. She smiled at them.

"Come on guys, you're not going without a fight, are you?" Erika asked.

Lucia, Hanon, and Rina got to their feet and nodded to each other.

"Thanks Erika," Rina said.

"No problem," Erika said.

"How about we get payback?" Hanon asked.

"That would be good," Lucia agreed.

The four mermaids raised their arms high as their watch-like bracelets began to glow. The four sisters clung to each other.

"It's happening again, Yukina-chan!" Yukino cried.

"Make them stop!" Mimi cried.

But they couldn't stop the mermaids from transforming. Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and Erika transformed from their Idol Forms to their Super Idol Forms!

"Now it's our turn!" Hanon said.

"Let's go!" Lucia shouted.

"_Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"_

_Itai hodo namida afureru shinkai no yoru wo koe  
GARASU no suimen te wo nobaseba hikari ni todoita_

"Ahhhh!" the Black Beauty Sisters cried out, clapping their hands to their ears.

"Ahhhh!" the Water Demon Sisters cried out, doing the same. But the four mermaids just sand louder.

_  
Mieru mono dake ga kikoeru koe dake ga  
Subete ja nai koto ni kizuite  
Shinjirareru mono hitotsu fueta ima nara tsuyoku nareru ne_

_Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no KIZUNA kanjiteru  
_

_Dareka ja nakute, _Rina and Erika sang.

_kimi ja nakya DAME, _Lucia and Hanon sang._  
_

_Setsunai hodo motometeru  
Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni  
Utagai nante, _Rina sang.

_yaburi suteyou, _Hanon sang._  
_

_Katai KIZUNA wo, _Erika sang

_Shinjite, _Lucia sang. _  
_

"_Love Shower Pitch! Would you like an encore?"_

"NO WAY!" The Water Demon Sisters shouted as they disappeared.

"We'll get you yet!" the Black Beauty Sisters said as they followed their sisters.

Erika turned to her friends. She smiled and hugged them.

"Thanks for coming to save me," Erika said.

"No, thanks for saving us," Rina said.

"At least one good thing came out of this fight," Erika said.

"What?" Lucia asked.

"We managed to end a sibling rivalry."

Meanwhile, Ryu woke up, finding himself on Erika's lap. He sat up and looked around. No big wave.

"Ryu, you're awake now!" Erika said happily.

"Erika? W-what happened? Where was the big wave?" Ryu asked.

"You saved me from the wave Ryu," Erika said as she hugged Ryu. "If it wasn't for you, I'd be at the bottom of the ocean by now!"

Before Ryu could say anything, Erika leaned over and kissed him. Ryu was shocked. First she was slapping him, now she was kissing him?

Ryu didn't put much thought in it as he hugged Erika closer to him. Erika broke away and smiled at him. Then she rested her head on his chest.

_I love you Ryu, _Erika thought. _Please accept Erika as well as Rika……… _ _  
_


	11. Erika's Song

Disclaimer: If I owned MMPPP, I wouldn't be writing this story. I own and wrote Erika's image song in this chapter!

A/N: Chappie 11 people! Please R and R and have a say about Erika's song! I don't know if the grammar is right or not, I just followed my trusty dictionary! All the same, please review!

Chapter 11: Erika no Uta

_Let's start where that kiss left off. Erika didn't think about she was doing and she forgot that she slapped Ryu. Ryu, on the other hand, was shocked that Erika was kissing him. _

_But he didn't put much thought in it and hugged Erika closer. Erika broke away and smiled at him. Then she rested her head on his chest._

_I love you Ryu, Erika thought. _

_Ryu looked down at the red-haired girl in his arms. _

"_First you're slapping me, now you're kissing me?" he said. "Are you giving me mixed signs?"_

"_Hmph. You can never understand," Erika huffed. Ryu held her closer to him._

"_I think I understand perfectly. You don't have to hide it anymore."_

_Ryu kissed her again, but this time, Erika didn't resist. She felt so alive, so free!_

"Erika? Erika!" she heard a voice calling her.

_Ryu………_Erika thought dreamily.

"ERIKA!!"

Erika snapped up from the memory and looked up from her seat. Hanon was staring at her with an amused look on her face.

"You've been staring at nothing for about three minutes now," she said. "Are you okay?"

"It's just……..nothing," Erika sighed. "I was just -"

"Remembering what happened to you and Ryu?" Rina asked joining in on the conversation. Erika blushed and smiled.

"Erika, I'm so happy for you!" Lucia cried happily.

"Well, I wouldn't be if it wasn't for you guys," Erika said.

Hanon glanced behind her and giggled.

"Hey Erika, looks like someone wants to talk to you," she said, pointing behind her. Ryu was standing shyly behind her.

"Uh, hi Ryu," Erika greeted. She turned to her friends. "Uhh……..could you guys leave us alone for a minute?

Lucia and Hanon giggled. Rina shot Ryu a scary look. Ryu gulped and sat down on his chair beside Erika. Lucia, Hanon, and Rina traded smiles before leaving the two lovebirds.

"Uh…..Erika, I was just wondering…." Ryu started to say nervously.

"Yes?" Erika said.

"I was wondering if I could walk you home after school," Ryu sputtered. He turned bright red. Erika smiled at him.

"Sure thing," she said. She winked at him as the bell rang.

After school, Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and Erika were standing at the school's entrance, talking. They were waiting for Ryu.

"How long is he going to clean the classroom?!" Hanon complained.

"Just be patient Hanon," Rina said.

Erika sighed. "You know what? Why don't you guys go on ahead of me? I'll wait for Ryu."

"Is it okay?" Lucia asked.

"Yeah, you can go home ahead of me. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Hanon asked.

Erika nodded. "Go on ahead. I'll see you guys at home."

"Okay, see you later," Lucia said as she, Hanon, and Rina started to walk away.

Erika sighed and leaned against the wall. The whole school practically knows that she and Ryu had been dating for about three days. Erika swore that the other boys were glaring at him whenever he passed.

"Hey, Erika!" Ryu rushed out of school, panting. "Sorry I'm late!"

Erika giggled. "I'll give you two minutes to catch your breath."

Ryu took a deep breath and grinned at her.

"Well, shall we?"

Meanwhile, Lucia and the others were walking home. They decided to use the road near the sea.

"It good to see that Ryu and Erika are together," Hanon commented.

"Yeah," Lucia agreed.

"But Erika can't reveal who she really is to him," Rina reminded them.

Lucia and Hanon sighed.

"Yeah, and Ryu loves her Mermaid Form," Hanon said. "Erika must be feeling so torn."

Suddenly, they heard music coming from the sea. Sweet, soothing music……….

"What is that?" Hanon asked dreamily.

"I don't know…." Rina replied. "……..but it sounds so……so……"

"……Nice," Lucia finished.

The three mermaids were entranced by the sweet music. Lucia, Hanon, and Rina went to the beach and dived in, hoping to hear more of the beautiful melody. But, as they say: "under every rose is a thorn". Lucia, Hanon, and Rina were walking into a deadly trap……

"Hahahaha! I've captured the Mermaid Princesses at last!" Yuri cackled as she continued playing her piano. "Gackto-sama will be so pleased!"

The three mermaids were so entranced by the music that they didn't notice that a large bubble had imprisoned them. Yuri laughed again.

"Now, all that's left is the Red Pearl Mermaid Princess!"

Coincidentally, Erika and Ryu had also taken the same path in going home. Erika heard the beautiful music coming from the sea.

"That music……" she whispered dreamily.

"Erika?" Ryu asked. "Erika?!"

But Erika had gone.

Erika had ran and dived into the, trying to see where the music was coming from. Before she could be hypnotized by Yuri's music, her pearl began to flash madly. Erika came to her senses.

"Huh? My pearl's flashing?" Erika murmured. Then it hit her! "Oh no! Lucia, Hanon, and Rina!"

Yuri laughed and kept on playing her piano. Lucia, Hanon, and Rina were in the large bubble, still hypnotized.

"Any moment now……come on, Red Pearl Princess!" Yuri said.

"_Red Pearl Voice!"_

Yuri turned and saw Erika in her Idol Form. Erika glared at Yuri.

"Oh, I knew you'd be here, Red Pearl Princess!" Yuri declared.

"Release my friends now!" Erika ordered.

"I don't think so! Why don't you just join your friends and I'll take you to Gackto-sama!"

Erika frowned at her. "I'll teach you a lesson!"

"_Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"_

_Anata wa deshita nakunatta_

_Watashi no kokoro ari mashita itai_

_Ichi kousen deshita tsuyoku_

_Sono kousen no kibou!_

The bubble imprisoning Lucia, Hanon, and Rina burst and the hypnotic spell over them broke. Lucia, Hanon, and Rina slowly regained their senses.

"Huh? W-what?" Hanon groaned.

"Erika?" Lucia asked.

"WHAT?!" Yuri shouted.

"Hey, guys!" Erika said. "How's about we finish this?"

Lucia, Hanon, and Rina nodded to each other. Their pearl necklaces opened and began to glow.

"_Pink Pearl Voice!"_

"_Mizu-iro Pearl Voice!"_

"_Green Peal Voice!"_

The three mermaids transformed into their Idol Forms! Lucia, Hanon, and Rina stood beside Erika, their microphones ready.

Lucia nodded to Erika. Erika smiled at them.

"How's about we take it from the top?"

"Sure thing!" Rina said.

"Why you…" Yuri fumed.

"_Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"_

(A/N: Okay! So they're going to sing Erika's song. Words by me. Sung to the tune of "Ano Hi no Gogo" (1st verse, 1st bridge, last chorus), the 2nd ending song of Yugioh!)

_Anata wa deshita nakunatta_

_Watashi no kokoro ari mashita itai_

_Ichi kousen deshita tsuyoku_

_Sono kousen no kibou!_

Yuri's piano disappeared. Yuri gasped and clapped her hands to her ears.

"Ahhhh! No!!" she screamed.

_Ai to kibou, watashi darou ageru_

_Soshite isshou ni utau………_

_Watashi wa utau uta no kibou_

_Nozomu anta kiku sore wa_

_Kokoro de, reikon de, chikara de_

_Minna no negai darou kuru hontou no_

"Ahhhh! STOP!" Yuri screamed. Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and Erika ignored her and continued singing.

_Kurushimi sae, kananshimi sae_

_Soredemo mou furimukanai_

_Watashi darou itsumo yuubou na_

_Watashi wa kesshite yameru nai!_

"_Love Shower Pitch! Would you like an encore?"_

"Grrrr…..I'll get you yet!" Yuri said. Then she disappeared.

"Thanks for saving us, Erika," Rina said.

"Aw, don't mention it," Erika said.

"We better get back," Lucia said.

Rina and Erika nodded. "Right."

As they started to walk back to the shore, Hanon suddenly remembered something.

"Uh…Erika?" Hanon asked.

"Yeah?"

"Weren't you supposed to be with Ryu?"

Erika gasped. Lucia and Rina sweat dropped.

"OH MY GOSH! RYU!!" Erika ran off to find Ryu.

"She still needs time," Rina said.

Lucia and Hanon nodded.


	12. Song of Hope

Disclaimer: Don't own MMPPP!

A/N: Translation of Erika's Image Song!

Uta no Kibou; Song of Love

You were lost

My heart was in pain

But one ray was my strength

The ray of hope!

Love and hope, I give to you

And so we'll all sing…….

I sing this song of hope

Hoping that you hear it

With my heart, with my soul, and with my strength

Everyone's wishes will come true!

Even sadness, even loneliness

Even then, I won't turn back

I will always hope

I will never give up!

A/N: Yeah I know the song's crappy. But I wanted to try making Erika an Image Song, but I'm not really good with handling Japanese.


	13. Atlantis

Disclaimer: Still not owning Mermaid Melody!

A/N: Gomenasai minna, I know I haven't updated in a long time. The computer was down and we moved to a different house. So…I'm making up for it! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Atlantis

Ryu lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He sighed and rolled over, trying to fall asleep. But, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't doze off.

He had dreamed of _it _again. That horrible day when he lost everything he had….

"_It's them! They're……they're destroying the kingdom!" _

"_Their power is too strong! We cannot stop them!"_

Ryu remembered the screams of terror. The chaos. Even now, everything was still fresh in his memory.

"_Ryu! Get away from here! NOW!"_

"_I won't leave you here with everyone else!"_

"_I'll hold them off, Ryu! You need to go! Get away from here! It's too dangerous! GO! NOW!"_

And he had obeyed.

And survived.

The only one who survived.

He had to forget that day. He wasn't part of that world anymore. He had a new life – new friends; a girl and a family who loved him very much.

He had to put it all behind.

Then, at last, Ryu drifted off to sleep…….

The next day……..

"What's our next subject?" Lucia asked.



Rina glanced at her schedule. "Mythology."

"Oh right, that special class we're having," Erika said. "We're supposed to study about the myths and legends around the world."

"Who needs to study about things that don't exist anyway?" Hanon asked piped up.

"Hanon, we're part of mythology," Rina reminded her. "People think our kind doesn't exist."

"Oh right," Hanon said. When you're human for a long time, you tend to forget you're a mermaid.

"I like mythology," Erika said brightly. "It's really interesting."

Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the start of the next class. The students rushed back to their seats.

Erika smiled at Ryu as he sat down in his seat beside her. Ryu glanced at her and smiled back.

Their teacher entered and the students fell silent.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, class!" the teacher greeted.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Mizutsuki-sensei!" the class chanted.

"Today, for our mythology lesson, we will discuss about the Lost kingdom of Atlantis," Mr. Mizutsuki said.

Erika and Ryu perked up.

"Atlantis?" Erika whispered.

"That's a cool subject," Ryu said.

Mr. Mizutsuki started to lecture about Atlantis, telling about the theories of what it looked like, how the people looked like, and how they acted.

Erika didn't want to listen. She practically covered her ears when Mr. Mizutsuki started to tell about the theories that might have been the cause of the disappearance of Atlantis.

"…….so until this day, scientists are still searching for the lost kingdom," Mr. Mizutsuki finished. "No one knows where or when they will find it."

"Mizutsuki-sensei, do you think Atlantis really existed?" Lucia asked.



"I don't really know if it did, but personally, I don't believe it was an actual place," Mr. Mizutsuki said.

Erika sighed. She wished it was already dismissal time. Her wish was granted, because the bell then rang, signaling the end of today's classes.

While walking home, the four mermaids talked about Atlantis.

"It must've been beautiful," Lucia said dreamily.

"How do we know it even existed?" Hanon asked.

"It could have," Rina pointed out. "But I wonder what caused it to disappear?"

"You heard Mizutsuki-sensei," Hanon said. "Nobody knows."

"I do," Erika said quietly.

Lucia, Hanon, and Rina stopped in their tracks. They turned and faced Erika.

"What do you mean, Erika?" Lucia asked.  
Erika gazed at them, as if she was remembering something from a long time ago. "It exists. Atlantis exists."

Hanon gasped. "That's not possible!"

"It is," Erika insisted. "Atlantis exists. Or should I say _existed._"

"Existed?" Rina repeated. "But how did you know, Erika?"

Erika took a deep breath and let it out. "Centuries ago, Atlantis was a thriving city. People there were happy. They didn't know anger, sadness, or pain. Until, _he_ got jealous."

"Who got jealous?" Lucia asked.

"The Greek god, Poseidon, became jealous of the Atlanteans. The people were famous and powerful. They were skilled in combat and had claimed many lands. Poseidon feared that they may one day claim the sea for themselves, so he sent the mighty Kraken to sink the city and make it disappear forever."

"That terrible!" Lucia cried. "The Atlanteans weren't doing anything wrong to him!"

"The Kraken? Isn't that like the huge squid-thingy?" Rina asked.

"Yeah," Erika said. "That was the tragedy that sunk the mighty kingdom. After that, all memory of Atlantis was erased. Just like the city itself was erased from the face of the earth."



"So that's how it happened," Hanon said. "But wait – that happened years and years ago. How did you know everything that had happened?"

Erika smiled. "Because I have been to Atlantis."

"WHAT?!" Lucia, Hanon, and Rina cried.

"Let me explain. The tragedy that struck Atlantis may have caused the city to disappear, but it wasn't the complete end for Atlantis. Atlanteans were skilled in magic too and soon, they were once again a thriving city. Underwater that is. The reason why nobody can find it, is because the Atlanteans cast a protective barrier around the kingdom. In time, they evolved and became more water-based. They became like us, mermaids, only they don't have tails.."

Three mermaids gasped together. Erika raised an eyebrow and continued.

"So, the Atlanteans found a way to continued living. They eventually made close friends with their neighboring kingdom. The only kingdom that knew the city's existence. The Kingdom in the Southern Ocean. My home."

"So, the two kingdoms became friend. That's so nice!" Lucia said cheerfully.

"I was only 2 years old when I visited Atlantis with my family," Erika continued. "So, my memories are a bit hazy. A thing I remember about my visit there was that I was betrothed to the Atlantean prince."

"You were already going to be married in the future?" Rina asked. Erika nodded.

"I never met the prince. Three years after, our kingdom received terrible news."

"What was it?" Hanon asked.

Tears filled Erika's eyes. She stifled a sob with her handkerchief. "It was destroyed. The whole kingdom of Atlantis was destroyed."

Lucia's eyes widened in shock. "Atlantis………was destroyed?"

Erika wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. "Yeah. All of it. Something got through the barrier and completely destroyed the city. And killed everyone."

"Even the prince?" Rina asked.

"I don't know!" Erika confessed. "All I know is there were no survivors."

Lucia hugged Erika. "Aw, Erika, we're so sad for you. You never even got to know the prince you were betrothed to!"

"It's all right, guys," Erika said. "That was a long time ago. Everyone's moved on already. Though I still cry a bit when I think about it."

"Anyways, you got Ryu now," Hanon said, trying to cheer the red mermaid up.

"Yeah, you're right," Erika said. "I got Ryu……."

Ryu looked out of his window, overlooking the sea. He felt the cool sea breeze blowing on his face. It felt just like home.

He looked up into the sky, as if to count the stars.

He smiled, remembering.

He glanced down at his mythology book. It was opened to a certain chapter.

_Chapter Twenty: The Lost Kingdom of Atlantis._


	14. Mysterious Savior

**Disclaimer:** MMPPP, is strictly belonging to Pink-sama.

A/N: Konichiwa, minna! I apologize for taking so long to update. School was so hectic and it's just after the exams! So, I'm sorry to you all!

**Chapter 13: Fushigi na Eiyuu**

Erika sat on the her favorite rock, gazing at the star-speckled sky. The waves splashed silently around her, the breeze gentle on her face. It was a quiet, but beautiful night.

She didn't know why she was outside at this time (what time was it?) and for how long, but she wanted to stay just a bit longer. Her eyes grew wide as a shooting star shot across the sky.

"Nagareboshi..." Erika murmured. She smiled.

"_Star light!_

_Hikari wo moto atsumetara_

_Kono sekai wa_

_Kitto kawatteku_

_Mukai kaze no naka de mo_

_Kurai umi no soko de mo_

_Kono te wo hanasanai de...zettai!_

_Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!_

_Hikari to kage no SUTEEJI_

_Ai wo tsutaete Super Songs!_

_Yuuki wo kureru ai no uta!"_

Erika finished her short song as the stars twinkled brightly. Nothing could ruin this night. It was just her and the vast dark sea.

She wished Ryu was here with her. She was getting more and more worried about him. Ryu wasn't acting himself lately.

"I'd better go home," Erika sighed. But at this time, that wasn't possible.

The waves began to roll and turn, growing more and more violent by the second. Dark clouds began to appear in the sky as the wind grew stronger and strong. First it was a breeze. Now it was a fierce gale.

"What the – ?!" Erika yelped. "What's happening?!"

As if in reply, a huge wave swept her off her rock and into the sea below. Erika started to swim to the surface, but the huge waves rolled and turned, making swimming very difficult.

A huge water dragon surrounded her, wrapping around her until she couldn't move. Erika struggled to free herself, thrashing her tail around, but the dragon held her tight in its long body.

"What is this?!" Erika gasped, finding it hard to breathe. The water dragon had begun to tighten it's hold on her.

"Hahaha! We caught one!" a voice said gleefully. "I knew the song I heard was right!"

"Now Gackto-sama will reward us!" another voice cackled.

"W-what? G-Gackto?!" Erika said.

Izuru and Maria appeared with evil smiles on their faces. The water dragon tightened its grip on Erika and she gasped for...uh...air. Her struggling slowed and her vision started to fade.

"Now, now, there's no need to kill her," Izuru said to her pet dragon. The dragon obeyed and released a now unconcious Erika.

"I'll take care of her," Maria said as she shot two beams of ice at the Red Mermaid. Erika lay on the ocean floor, bound by thick frozen ropes.

"Gackto-sama will surely be very happy once he sees that we captured the Red Pearl Mermaid Princess," Izuru declared.

"Now all that's left are the Pink, Aqua, and Green Pearl Mermaid Princesses!"

What the two didn't know, however, that Lucia, Hanon, and Rina were fast asleep in their beds, too tired to open their eyes to the flashing light from their pearls.

Who'll save Erika now?

"Let's take her to Gackto-sama!" Maria said as they picked Erika's body up. As they turned to leave they heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Not on my watch!" the voice said fiercely.

"Who are you?" Maria asked the figure floating before them.

As if in reply, the figure water began to swirl around the figure, as if responding to him, obeying him. The figure raised a hand over his head and a large water ball began to form on his palm.

"W-what's happening?!" Izuru shouted.

"Leave her alone!" the figure shouted. He thrust his hand forward. "Water Dragon!"

A huge dragon, bigger than Izuru's, exploded out of the water ball in the figure's hand, and roared toward the two water demons.

"Ahh!" Maria screamed and tried to run but the dragon had caught her in it's long body.

"I'm gone!" Izuru said but soon, the dragon had caught her too.

The figure stood before them, the darkness of the water and the night making it hard for them to see who it was.

"Never go near her again," the figure growled and signaled to his dragon.

A few minutes later, Lucia, Hanon, and Rina turned up, swimming as fast as they could, and catching their breath. They had finally awoken to their pearls' flashing lights and had come to see if they weren't too late.

"Erika!" Lucia cried. Erika still lay on the sea floor, but now resting on a flat rock.

"Is she okay?" Rina asked.

"Uh...huh?" Erika stirred and woke up. She sat up and glanced around.

"Oh, Erika, are you all right?" Hanon asked.

"I think so," Erika said uneasily. "I remember being captured by Izuru and Maria..."

"Izuru and Maria?!" Lucia gasped. "But-but, you're still here! Who saved you?"

"I...don't know." Erika looked down at the rock she had been lying on. On her tail fin was a bluish-white pearl with wings made out of gold wires woven together. It hung on a gold chain. Erika picked it up and peered at it.

"What's that?" Hanon asked.

"Must be from...my rescuer." Erika put it on. "I wish I could've seen who it was."

Rina smiled at her reassuringly. "At least you're safe."

"But our job's not over yet!" Lucia said. She gestured to a water bubble not too far away. Inside the bubble were Izuru and Maria, trying in vain to escape.

"Ah, whoever saved you obviously didn't think that we'll be tired!" Hanon complained.

The bubble burst and Izuru and Maria toppled out.

"When I get my hands on whoever did this to us..." Izuru started to say.

"He'll pay!" Maria finished.

"Don't count on it!" Lucia said with a smile.

"The Mermaid Princesses!" the two water demons cried.

"_Pink Pearl Voice!"_

"_Mizu-iro Pearl Voice!"_

"_Green Pearl Voice!"_

"_Red Pearl Voice!"_

The four mermaids transformed into their Idol Forms! Izuru and Maria clutched each other, half-eaten by fear.

"Are you ready?" Erika asked. The mermaids put their microphones to their lips.

"We're going to do our own special song!" Lucia declared.

"_Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"_

Lucia started:

_Kiite, mune no, hajikete tobichiru nan darou_

_Furete, mune no, chiisaku moeteru, _

_Atsui honou, konna kimochi, _

_Hajimete na no yo!_

"Ahh!" Maria screamed, clutching at her ears, trying to block out the song.

"Stop singing!" Izuru shouted, but to no avail.

Erika took her turn:

_Utaidashitara tomaranai_

_Hey! _Hanon sang.

_Odoridashitara tomaranai_

_Hey!_ Rina sang.

_Modoranai, magarenai_

_Suki ni narazu ni irenai_

Hanon went next:

_Aoi, umi ni oyogu sango no_

_Himitsu!_

_Hey! _Lucia sang.

_Tsugeru! _

_Hey! _Erika sang.

_Koi wo shitta no!_

Rina was next:

_Atashi, motto utaitsuzukeru_

_Kono mune no, tokimeki wo, ageru!_

"_Love Shower Pitch! Would you like an encore?"_

"NO!!" Izuru screamed as she vanished.

"You'll pay for this!" Maria shouted. Then, she too, vanished.

The four princesses beamed at each other.

"Well, that's that," Hanon said. "Let's go home!"

"Yeah, I'm tired," Lucia said with a yawn.

"Y-yeah," Erika said.

As they swam back home, Erika looked up at the stars again.

_Thanks...whoever you are._

A/N: Sorry to you all! I know it was too fast but I had little time. School's still so hectic! But don't worry, minna! I'll do better!


	15. The Prince

**Disclaimer:** I am not Pink-sama, therefore, I don't own MMPPP.

A/N: One of the ideas for this chapter came from one of my original stories, "The Blood Ritual". Don't ask what it is. Unless you really want to.

Hey, anyone ever listened to the Italian versions of the songs? They're cool! Awkward silence Uh...I'll keep quiet now...

**Chapter 14: Sono Ouji-sama**

Erika gazed at the necklace in her hand – the necklace given by her mysterious savior. The pendant glittered in the light. Erika sighed then put it on. She looked around the classroom. Noise enveloped the room like a thick fog, and it was only five more minutes till the bell rang.

"Who are you?" Erika asked the necklace.

"Still wondering who saved you?" Rina asked as she, Hanon, and Lucia approached her desk.

"Yeah," Erika sighed as she put her head down on the desk. "I can't sleep, can't eat, can't even breathe without thinking about it!"

"Don't worry, we'll find find him," Hanon assured her. "Someday," she muttered under her breath.

Lucia frowned at Hanon. She smiled at Erika.

"Yeah, we'll find him," she said cheerfully.

Erika sighed, then finally smiled. "Thanks, guys. Oh, and Hanon?"

"Yeah?"

"You left your biology homework at home."

"WHAT?!"

After school...

"Hey, Erika, are you walking home with us?" Hanon asked as they stood at their classroom's door.

"I still have a book club meeting," Erika sighed as she finished fixing her stuff in her bag. "I'll be a little late guys."

"Okay, we'll see you at home then," Lucia said.

"Watch your back when you go home," Rina reminded her. Erika nodded.

"Ne, Erika-chan, we're going to be late." Umeko, her club-mate peeked in the room. "And the vice-president can't be late, right?"

"Coming!" Erika said as she rushed to the door. Ryu watched as she left, a little smile forming on his lips.

Erika checked her watch as she left school about an hour later. It was already 6 pm. The set was already setting, casting a red-orange dye across the sky. Erika bid goodbye to her club-mates as she began the walk home, taking the usual route beside the sea.

The sea breeze was fresh, cool and inviting, Erika found it hard to resist taking a dive into the sea. At once, she transformed into her Mermaid Form. Erika swam over to her favorite rock, watching the sunset, her tail glinting brightly, matching the dyed red sky. Hanging around her neck side-by-side was her precious shell pendant and the necklace given by her mysterious savior. Erika watched contentedly as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon and the first among the twinkling stars appear.

All was quiet until...

"Hello, Red Mermaid Princess," said a voice.

Erika turned and saw a figure _standing _on the water, a few feet away! Erika edged back a little, fear creeping into her a bit. Whoever this guy was was not human.

The figure walked closer to her, and Erika's heart nearly melted as she gazed at him. It was a boy, probably about her age. He looked human, but his handsomeness was definitely not of the earth. No, it was much, much more. He had eyes that were deep blue that showed the raging force of the sea, yet were also capable of the gentleness that the serene waves possessed. He had long, shiny blue-green hair that was tied in one sleek ponytail. His clothes seemed to be made from the finest material. On his ear hung a small, but intricate gold earring.

This boy was no human boy. Surely he was a sea prince...but from which kingdom? And how did he know that she was the Red Mermaid Princess?

"W-who are you?" Erika stammered.

The boy gazed at her, his eyes boring into her, as if looking into her very soul. He smiled warmly at her, and Erika felt her cheeks burn and her heart beat faster and faster.

"I am the one who saved you from those Water Demons," he said, walking closer to her. "I...I couldn't let them hurt you."

"But why? How do you know me?"

He was about a foot away from her now. Erika could feel her heart beating faster and faster with every second. What is it in this boy that made her feel this way?

"Why? Because you are mine, Red Mermaid Princess," he said, gently reaching to caress her face.

"Y-yours?"

"Ever since we were children, princess."

Suddenly, everything became clear. Tears welled up her eyes as she stared at the boy in disbelief. She shook her head, making sure that this wasn't a dream.

"Y-you're...no way...it can't be..." she stammered. "Y-you're the prince of...of Atlantis?!"

The boy smiled then nodded. "The one and only, my Red Mermaid Princess."

"But-but that's impossible! Atlantis was wiped out years ago! Everyone died!"

The boy sighed. "Yes, my kingdom was destroyed. But I escaped, my princess. And I'm here to keep my promise."

"Your promise?"

"We were promised each other, remember? You are mine, and I am yours."

Erika nearly fainted at that point. Here he was, the Atlantean prince betrothed to her, suddenly coming to claim her!

"How did you know I was the one? I could be just another Red Mermaid, you know."

"Ah, yes. But I recognize you. Sure, you're older now, but you still had that fresh spirit that you had when I first saw you years ago. I was three then. You looked so curious that day, looking all around the palace. I didn't meet you, but I was peering at you from behind one of those stone columns."

"I knew somebody was looking at me from somewhere," Erika murmured.

Suddenly, his arms were around her, crushing her to his strong chest, hugging her tightly. Erika stiffened for a moment, but eventually relaxed.

"I'm sorry I left you and your kingdom mourning over mine," he whispered. "I'm sorry that we weren't together all these years. Please, forgive me."

Erika could barely speak, her heart was beating faster and faster, and her whole body was burning. The boy let go of her and gazed deep into her eyes, pleading.

"I know that it's too late, that you've probably moved on," he said. "But I will be contented if you forgive me. You don't have to accept me now."

"I...I never forgot about you," Erika finally said with a small smile. "I...I often wondered...what it would feel like if we were together. If you never had disappeared."

The boy smiled. "You forgive me?"

"With all my soul, prince."

The boy held her close to him, hugging her once again. Erika smiled then hugged him back. He felt so warm, like a relaxing fire that was seeming to transfer into her body. Erika felt like she never wanted to let go.

_You're mine forever, Red Mermaid Princess, _the prince thought as he held her closer to him. _And I will never let you go. Never again._

Suddenly, he tilted her chin up and claimed her lips with his, kissing her gently, with all his heart and soul. Erika wrapped her arms around his neck, welcoming his kiss.

Strange, she only met him about a minute ago and she was allowing him to kiss her? But Erika felt hat she had known him for a long time, he felt so familiar...

Who was this boy?


	16. Capture

**Disclaimer: **Owning MMPPP is as impossible as me finally meeting Pink-sama herself...

**A/N: **Wow, I can't believe that I've come this far – 15 chapters! Thanks to everyone who has stuck to this story so far! Love you all!!!

**Chapter 15: Hokaku**

Erika was her cheerful, normal self again by the next day. Lucia, Hanon, and Rina were puzzled. Was this really the troubled girl they had talked to yesterday?

"Did something happen yesterday?" Hanon demanded.

Erika blushed then giggled. "What's in it for me if I told you guys?"

"We'll treat you a snack after school?" Lucia suggested.

"You expect me to give in just for that?"

"We'll treat you to a chocolate-vanilla sundae," Rina said.

Erika's willpower weakened. "With extra chocolate syrup?"

"All the syrup you want," Rina promised.

Erika sighed. "Curse my weakness for chocolate. Fine, but I'll tell you guys during the treat."

"How do you do that?" Hanon whispered to Rina.

Rina smiled, then shrugged.

During class, Erika glanced beside her. Ryu was staring at her from behind his Math book. Erika felt her cheeks burning at the way he was looking at her. She fiddled a bit with the necklace the Atlantean Prince gave her and ducked behind her note book, trying to avoid Ryu's gaze. Ryu chuckled and started to write in his notebook.

"Yes, another day finished!" Lucia said as they walked out of school.

"Don't forget our deal, Lucia," Erika reminded them. "And I'm hungry now."

"Oh, right," Rina said as they walked down the street. "But keep your end of the deal too."

"I will, I will," Erika said impatiently.

"Let's just go already," Hanon said. "Now you're making me hungry too."

The three mermaids laughed and continued on their way, unaware that someone was watching them.

"Okay, spill," Hanon said as they sat down with their sundaes.

"I don't know where to begin..." Erika said slowly.

"At the part about why you're so happy today," Lucia said. "It's strange, yesterday you seemed so dead. But today..."

Erika blushed again. She fiddled with her necklace again. "Well, do you guys remember about the issue about who saved me......"

"Oh, you've found him?" Lucia asked excitedly.

Erika smiled, then nodded.

"That's great, Erika! Who is it?" Rina asked.

"You guys get three guesses," Erika said slyly.

"It was a guy, right?" Hanon said confidently.

"Ryu?" Rina asked. Erika shook her head.

"Hanon's right that it was a guy. But you have to guess who," she said. "Who do you think it is, Lucia?"

"Um......uh......I don't know," Lucia finally said. "Ryu was my best guess."

"So, say it already!" Hanon said impatiently. "I hate being kept in suspense!"

Erika giggled and motioned for them to lean closer. "Okay, you guys won't believe it, but it was – "

Before Erika could get the words out, they heard the door to the shop open, followed by a familiar voice.

"Lucia, Hanon, Rina!"

The four mermaids turned and saw a girl with long, dark violet hair parted into spiky curl-like tufts at the bottom waving at them.

"Caren!" Lucia said.

"Hey, long time no see!" Caren said as she approached them.

"Uh...Lucia..." Erika said uncomfortably. "Kind of getting lost here..."

"Oh, right!" Lucia said. "Caren, this is Chichiri Erika. Erika, this is Caren."

"Nice to meet you," Erika said politely.

"You too," Caren said. Then, she spotted the shell necklace around Erika's neck. "Wait...that pendant...don't tell me you're also –?"

"Oh, you too?" Erika asked excitedly.

"Why didn't you guys tell me you found another one?" Caren asked.

"It kind of slipped out of our minds," Hanon admitted. "Erika, Caren here is the princess of the Antarctic Ocean and the owner of the Purple Pearl."

"And Erika is the princess of the Southern Ocean and the owner of the Red Pearl," Rina continued.

But then they noticed that Caren and Erika weren't listening. Instead, Caren had sat down beside Erika and they were sharing Erika's large bowl of chocolate-vanilla sundae!

"Are you sure it's not too sweet?" Caren asked.

"Not at all!" Erika assured her. "It's just right and it's really delicious too!"

"Wow, you're right!" Caren cried as she put a spoonful in her mouth. "Can I have some more?!"

"Help yourself!" Erika said as they both dug into the ice cream.

Lucia, Hanon, and Rina sweat-dropped.

"They're having a good time getting to know each other," Lucia said blankly.

"Funny, since they just met..." Rina agreed.

Caren swallowed another spoonful and began to be serious.

"Okay, I didn't come here to hang out with you guys," she said. "But rather, I have some news that involves us. While I was walking by the sea, I thought I sensed something wrong. There was some kind of disturbance in the sea, but I didn't know what it was. And what's weirder is that storm clouds were beginning to form, but only where the sea was."

"Strange, and the weather report said it would be sunny today," Erika said. "I say we go and check it out."

With that, the five mermaids finished their ice creams and went to the shore to see the problem themselves.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the sea...

"Sister Sheshe, I'm getting tired of waiting," Mimi complained. "Are you sure they're going to show up?"

"Just be patient, Sister Mimi," Sheshe said. "Just wait a little longer."

"How would we know if they're coming anyways?" Yukina asked.

"Oh, you know, Yukina-chan," Yukino said. "A little mayhem is all we need."

"Right, sisters," Sheshe said. "A little chaos, and the Mermaid Princesses will come swimming into our trap!"

Up on the surface, dark clouds began to form and the wind blew stronger and stronger. The waves began to toss and roll violently, getting bigger and bigger. People near the shore started to pack their things and run away, shouting and screaming.

"Tch, I knew it," Caren said when they reached the beach. "Something weird is definitely going on."

"Let's go!" Lucia said.

The five Mermaid Princesses dived into the sea and immediately changed into their Mermaid Forms. Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Erika, and Caren swam around to see if anything was out of the ordinary, but the water was too dark to see that they can't even see each other very well.

Suddenly, five long ropes shot out of the darkness and made their way towards the Mermaid Princesses.

"Look out!" Erika shouted. She swam in front of her friends and was caught by the ropes. The ropes wrapped themselves around her hands and tail, hindering her movements.

"Erika!" Lucia shouted. She looked around for her friend, but the water was still too dark to see.

"HELP ME!" Erika cried into the darkness, hoping her friends could hear her.

Lucia swam around, but in the darkness, she couldn't even see where she was going. Suddenly, she heard cruel laughter.

"Well, it's just the Red Pearl Mermaid Princess, but at least we got ourselves a Mermaid Princess."

"If only you didn't make it so dark, we could've captured the others!"

"You said to make it as dark as possible!"

"Oh, shut up! Anyway, let's bring her to Gackto-sama!"

Lucia gasped. "The Black Beauty and Water Demon Sisters!"

"They've got Erika!" Caren cried.

"And it's too dark to see them," Rina said. "Transforming would be useless – even if we're in our glowing "stage" it will only penetrate very little of the darkness!"

"Erika, can you hear us?" Hanon shouted. "Erika?!"

But there was no reply from the Red Mermaid Princess. With the water still so dark, the remaining four mermaids clung to each other, and with difficulty, managed to swim to the shore.

"Darn, they got us," Caren said.

"We got too comfortable that we would be able to beat them, that we didn't think that they had a trap for us," Rina said. "Now, it cost us, Erika."

"I was beside her, it wasn't completely our fault," Hanon piped up. "Somehow, Erika sensed the trap and swam out to save us, that's why she's the only one who was captured."

"But it still doesn't change the fact that we were careless," Lucia said. "We have to find Gackto's castle again and save her and Noel."

The other mermaids nodded.

_No matter what awaits us, _Lucia thought. _We'll stop you Gackto!_


	17. Sleep

**Disclaimer: **OMG! I own Mermaid Melody?!!! Oh, wait…I DON'T.

**A/N:**** Hey minna! Yeah, I know that the last chapter was a bit of a shock, but don't worry; it'll get better and better!**

**Chapter 16: Nemuri**

Erika struggled violently, but no matter how hard she tried, the ropes holding her won't break or sever. Dragging her, cackling with glee, were the Water Demon and Black Beauty Sisters.

"Well, at least we have a mermaid," Sheshe said.

"Yeah, but if you didn't have to make it so dark, we could've captured all of them!" Yukina complained.

"Me?! You were the one who said to make it "as dark as possible"!" Sheshe shot back.

"It was your fault!"

"No, yours!"

"YOURS!"

"NO, YOURS!"

_Can't they pipe down? _Erika thought. _I mean, they've already caught me!_

"Sisters! Let's not fight!" Mimi cried.

"Yeah, even if we just captured the Red Pearl Mermaid Princess, think what the other Mermaid Princesses will do!" Yukina declared. "They'll go looking for her, and when they find her…"

"…We'll be ready!" Sheshe finished thoughtfully. "Good idea, sister! You guys may not be useless after all!"

With another bout of laughing, they headed for Gackto's castle, Erika still struggling to get free. She looked above to the rippling surface of the sea, hoping that Lucia and the others would come find her.

She was also getting worried about Ryu…

_Lucia, please… _she thought desperately.

Meanwhile, Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and Caren paced around Pearl Piari, trying to straighten their thoughts. Lucia looked out to the sea, wondering where their dear friend was.

"Erika…" she murmured.

"I say we go _now_," Caren suddenly said. "They've already taken Onee-sama, now they've taken Erika. They're getting stronger every day, and who knows, they might be able to capture us all at once!"

"Yes, but we have no plan," Rina pointed out. "Gackto's castle moves remember? If we go searching blindly, finding it will take days."

"I agree," Hanon said seriously. "We don't know where Gackto's castle is, or where it's headed."

"But…" Caren started to say. But she knew that her friends were right.

Suddenly, Lucia's pearl started to flash madly, catching their attention. In quick succession, Hanon, Rina, and Caren's pearls began to flash too.

"What the –?!" Hanon yelped. Suddenly they heard a voice seeming to come from their own pearls.

"_Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Caren!" _

"N-no way, E-Erika?!" Rina asked in shock.

"Erika?" Lucia asked.

"_Listen," _came Erika's voice. _"I only have enough power to do this only a few times. I can transfer my thoughts to your pearls, but I haven't quite mastered it yet. Guys, right now I'm being dragged across the sea. I don't know where I am, but I think they're planning to take me to Gackto's castle. I heard they were keeping two other mermaids there…"_

"Onee-sama!" Caren gasped.

"But who's the other one?" Hanon wondered.

"_If you want to find Gackto's castle, you need to listen carefully. Concentrate your thoughts on your pearls. Your pearls can connect to mine if you concentrate hard enough. Use the flashes as your guide…"_

Erika's voice was slowly fading. Lucia and the others struggled to keep contact with her, trying to concentrate their thoughts to connect to the Red Mermaid's pearl.

"_Hurry…I can't keep up doing this for another second longer…" _Erika's voice was barely higher than a whisper. _"I know you guys can save us all here…"_

With those words, the lights from their pearls faded as Erika's voice was replaced by silence. Lucia stared out to the sea outside their window, her hands curling into fists.

"Tonight. We'll go tonight."

Erika stared at the tall, dark castle looming over their heads. Her strength had given out when she relayed that last message to her friends.

"Ah, finally, you've succeeded," a new voice sounded. It was a male voice, firm yet seductive.

"Gackto-sama!" The Water Demon Sisters cried happily.

"We've brought you the Red Pearl Mermaid Princess," The Black Beauty Sisters said, pushing Erika forward. "But we failed to capture the others."

Erika felt her chin being tilted up, and she suddenly she was staring into a face she knew so well. Erika's eyes widened. The hair and eyes were different, yet she knew that face anywhere.

_N-no way! That's…Kaito?! _Erika thought.

"You're a pretty one," Gackto said softly. "I do hope you will enjoy your stay here in my castle. I assure you that you will come to no harm."

"W-what…?" Erika began to say, but an overwhelming sleep washed over her and she sunk into oblivion.

"Let the others come," Gackto said. "It will make things a lot easier."

"Hai, Gackto-sama!"

Up above the surface, moonlight streamed through the dark clouds. A long-haired boy stood on a rock, watching the waves thrashing in the sea. He stared at the horizon, a scowl on his face.

_Nobody takes my princess away from me. No one!_


	18. For Her

**Disclaimer: **Not owning. Not ever.

**A/N:**** Arigato minna – 55 reviews so far and it's only Chapter 17!! Love you all! Thanks to you all!**

**In the future chapters, I'm doing a Mermaid Melody special – I'm doing the songs of **_**Mermaid Melody Principesse Sirene**_**, the Italian version of MMPPP. If you guys happen to listen to them, they're awesome! Now, on with the next chapter!**

**Chapter 17: Kanojo no Tame Ni ("Someone's" POV)**

The sea breeze was gentle tonight, yet I didn't pay attention much. My anger welled up inside me, building higher until it turned into rage. I cursed myself for not guarding her well, as I had promised myself since the first time I saw her.

"You have not failed yet," said the voice I knew so well.

"I failed to protect her, that's why she was taken," I said. "If you were in my place, you would want to kick yourself too…Ryu."

"Aren't you going to go after her captors then?" Ryu asked.

"Where would I start looking?" I asked. "Unlike you, Ryu, your girl would be waiting for you on Monday, when school begins again."

Ryu laughed. "But seriously, aren't you going to go after them?"

I sighed, and then looked at the waves crashing against the sea. Suddenly, I heard soft splashes not too far away. I glanced to the left and saw the glints of pink, green, purple, and blue tailfins. I narrowed my eyes. It must be my princess' other friends, going to look for her.

"Go on," Ryu urged me. "I'll do okay here."  
"I'm not doing this just because you told me to," I said. "I'm doing this for her. And only her."

"Whatever you say."

I nodded, and dived into the sea. It felt good to be back in the waters, I had been out for so long. I eyes adjusted themselves to the dark waters and I looked around. I soon spotted the mermaids not too far away, swimming with a strange light that seemed to be coming from their necklaces. I stared to swim after them, keeping my distance.

_Don't worry, my princess, _I thought. _You'll be safe soon. I won't rest until you're free once more._


	19. Sweet Melody

**Disclaimer: **Not owning. Not ever.

**Chapter 18: Dolce Melodia**

"Erika…" Lucia murmured, gazing at the faint flashing of her pearl. She closed her eyes, making sure that she was still concentrated on her connection to Erika.

"How's she doing?" Rina asked Hanon (who was nearest Lucia).

"She really wants to save Erika and the others," Hanon replied rather worriedly. "But I think she's pushing herself too hard."

"Try to understand," Caren piped up. "You would push yourself too you know, to save those dear to you!"

"Yeah, Erika's done so much for us already," Rina agreed. "She's our friend, Hanon."

"I guess you're right." Hanon sighed. "But I miss my Tarou-chan!!!!!!"

Suddenly, Caren stopped and glanced behind her. She signalled for the others to stop.

"What is it?" Lucia asked.

"I thought I felt someone following us," Caren said looking suspiciously at the various forests of coral.

"It's probably just your imagination," Rina pointed out. "We should get going."

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry I distracted you guys."

With one last suspicious glance at the coral forests, the four mermaids made their way deeper into the sea, using Lucia's pearl as a guide. After what seemed like hours, they came upon a dark trench. The trench seemed like a black hole, with no sign of life inside, seeming to be pulling them in.

Suddenly, Lucia's pearl began to flash madly, lighting up some of the dark trench, revealing jagged rocks, each looking sharp as a knife.

"It's just a hunch – but I think we're here," Caren said.

"Gackto's castle is inside," Lucia said. "Let's go."

They barely got five feet before they heard a myriad of evil laughter. Guided by the light of Lucia's pink pearl, they started to swim through the dark crevasse – the light was just enough for them to see the shape of the dangerous rocks.

"Well, Gackto-sama was right!" a voice said.

"The Mermaid Princesses, looking for their friends!" another voice said.

"This is as far as you all go," another voice said. "Just come with us to Gackto-sama!"

"Or we'll take you the hard way!" another voice said.

One by one they appeared out of the shadows of the jagged rocks – Izuru, Yuri, Eriru, and Maria! Cackling, they surrounded the four Mermaid Princesses!

"The Dark Lovers!" Hanon shouted.

"Where's Onee-sama?" Caren snarled. "Take me to my sister!"  
Izuru laughed. "Sure, we'll take you to your friends! Right after we take you to Gackto-sama!"

"Don't count on it!" Rina said nodding to her friends.

Suddenly, their shell necklaces opened. Their pearls popped out and began to glow, transforming into their microphones.

"_Pink Pearl Voice!"_

"_Mizu-iro Pearl voice!"_

"_Green Pearl Voice!"_

"_Purple Pearl Voice!"_

The four mermaids were enveloped in bright lights, transforming them into their Idol Forms! They stood microphones in hand, ready for battle.

"Oh, no you don't!" Izuru shouted. "Get them!"

The mermaids gasped as the Dark Lovers attacked all at once! The combined energies swirled towards them, like snakes shooting towards their prey.

"Look out!" Hanon shouted. They ducked, the evil energies missing them by a few centimetres.

Lucia faced the Dark Lovers, her eyes blazing with fiery determination. "You'll never win against us! Now, you'll pay for everything that you've done!"

"_Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" _

(A/N: Dolce Melodia means "Sweet Melody", and it's the Italian Version of Legend of Mermaid. To those who translated, the words almost mean the exact same thing in the translation in Legend of Mermaid. Enjoy!)

_L'arcobaleno e la mia scia_

_Che navigo in cerca di quella montagna,_ Lucia sang.

_Le luci all'alba melodia_

_Mi portano indietro_

_Ad un tempo passato_, Hanon sang.

_Colori immersi nella scia dell'arcobaleno_

_Che gioca nel cielo_, Rina sang.

_Il vento mi sospinge via_

_Raggiungo le onde dei sette mari_, Caren sang.

"Not again!" Maria shouted clamping her hands over her ears.

"STOP SINGING!" Yuri screamed trying to block out the music.

"Since when did they learn Italian?!" Eriru said as she spun around and around, changing from scary to nice, scary to nice, over and over again.

"Ahhh!!!!" Izuru cried in pain as the four mermaids sang louder.

_Gli uccelli che volano alti nel cielo d'oriente_, Rina sang.

_La rotta e sicura, quell'isola cela un tesoro!_ Lucia sang.

_All'alba io vedro le sette terre che_

_Il destino vuole farmi trovare davvero, _the mermaids sang together.

_Oh, dolce melodia, spirigioni vita e_

_Mi fai cantare forte messaggio d'amore,_ Hanon sang.

"We should've planned a better attack!!" Maria shouted.

"This is all your fault!!!!" Yuri screamed at Izuru.

_Per sempre tu sarai in fondo all'anima,_ Caren sang.

_Cosi che neanche il tempo ci puo separare,_ Lucia sang.

_Oh, dolce melodia, sprigioni vita e_

_Mi fai cantare forte un messaggio d'amore!_

"_Love Shower Pitch! Would you like an encore?" _

"No thanks!" The Dark Lovers screamed all at once as they disappeared.

"That's that," Caren said. "Now, let's go."

"We're have to be more careful when we enter," Rina said. "Who knows what else is waiting for us is that castle."

"Yeah, let's go," Lucia said. "No matter what happens, we're going to get them all back."


	20. Voice in the Darkness, Fantastic Poetry

**Disclaimer: **Not owning. Not ever.

**Chapter 19: Voce Del Buio, Fantastica Poesia**

After the Dark Lovers disappeared, Lucia and the others continued to swim forward, searching for Gackto's castle. Guided by the light of Lucia's pearl, they made their way through the jagged rocks, careful not to bump into them.

_Where are you, Gackto?! _Caren thought as they made their way deeper into the trench.

Suddenly, Lucia's pearl began to flash more rapidly, glowing brighter with each flash, lighting up more and more of the darkness. It was so bright; they almost had to shield their eyes.

"Erika!" Lucia cried out happily. "We're here!"

"Then we can save the others and stop Gackto!" Rina said.

"Look!" Hanon cut in, pointing.

They looked ahead and saw their goal – Gackto's gloomy castle, creeping slowly on the ocean floor, its dark aura seeming to draw them closer. Lucia actually shivered as they approached the castle.

"We're here," Lucia whispered. "We're at Gackto's castle."

"Onee-sama…" Caren said softly. "I promise…this time, you'll be free."

"Let's go," Rina said. "The longer we stay here, the easier it will be for Gackto to know we're here."

"I bet he already knows," Hanon said. "The Dark Lovers must have told him by now."

As they swam towards the castle, a school of angler fish appeared and swam through them, taking the mermaids by surprise.

"Whoa!" Hanon yelped as she, Lucia, Rina, and Caren scattered in different directions, avoiding the angler fishes.

When the school passed, the mermaids looked up to see the Black Beauty Sisters standing before them, surrounded by their red light aura.

"The Black Beauty Sisters!" Caren shouted.

"You Mermaid Princesses are so blind to rush in on Gackto-sama's domain," Sheshe said with an evil smile.

"If you want to save your friends, just come with us and we'll take you to Gackto-sama!" Mimi declared.

"You'll have to take us the hard way then!" Lucia said." Hanon, Rina, Caren!"

The three other mermaids nodded. Their shell necklaces opened, and their pearls popped out and began to glow, transforming into their microphones.

"_Pink Pearl Voice!"_

"_Mizu-iro Pearl Voice!"_

"_Green Pearl Voice!"_

"_Purple Pearl Voice!"_

The four Mermaid Princesses transformed into their Idol Forms! They stood before their enemies, microphones in hand, ready for another concert.

"Not so fast!" Sheshe said as she and her sister took hold of their own microphones.

"We'll take the first stage!" Mimi said.

"_It's Show Time!"_

(A/N: Voce Del Buio means "Voice in the Darkness" in Italian and is the Italian version of Kuro no Kyousoukyoku ~concerto~)

_Voce del buio_

_Magia nera accenditi!_

At the sound of the Black Beauty Sisters' song, the mermaids clamped their hands over their ears, trying to block out the song.

_Alzati forte_

_Brillando incantaci!_

Sheshe and Mimi smiled with satisfaction as they watched the princesses writhe in agony. So, they continued their song.

_Voce del buio_

_Magia nera accenditi!_

_Ti invochiamo sempre guidaci_

_Nel vento corre il tuo potere _

_Che comanda tutte noi!_

"Ahhh!!!!" Lucia cried out as her ears didn't agree with the song.

"Uhhh…" Hanon covered her ears as best as she could but the Black Beauty Sisters' song was clear and loud.

"Stop!!!" Caren shouted.

"Ngghhhh…" Rina tried to bear the pain, but it was too much.

_Aprendo i sogni miei_

_Alla fiducia che mi dai_

_E trovero_

_La stella che_

_La vita mi regalo_

_Preziosa stella a cui_

_Qualcuno un giorno mi strappo_

_Ornata da_

_Qioielli che_

_Scintillano…_

_Voce del buio_

_Magia nera accenditi!_

_Ti esaltiamo voce avvolta_

_Da misteri antichi, leggi proibite_

_I destini cambierai ancora!_

_Voce del buio _

_Magia nera accenditi!_

_Ti invochiamo sempre guidaci_

_Nel vento corre il tuo potere_

_Che comanda tutte noi!_

Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and Caren lay weak on the floor of their light aura, their energy nearly diminished. The Black Beauty Sisters looked at their prizes in triumph.

"That's that!" Mimi declared.

"Care to do the honors, sisters?" Sheshe glanced behind her.

"With pleasure," came a familiar voice.

Suddenly, two bursts of light came from behind Sheshe and Mimi and shot towards the weakened Mermaid Princesses. The lights hit them and transformed into a spherical cage. The Water Demon Sisters appeared, laughing at their work.

"Gackto-sama will be so proud of us!" Yukina said gleefully.

"We finally captured the Mermaid Princesses!" Yukino said.

"Let's take them to Gackto-sama now!" the four sisters beamed at each other and were about to drag the cage inside the castle when….

"WATER DRAGON! FREE THE PRINCESSES!" a voice shouted from the darkness.

"What the –?!" the Water Demon Sisters yelped.

A huge water dragon emerged from the darkness and shot towards the energy field imprisoning the four mermaids. With one swift attack, the dragon shattered the cage. Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and Caren stood on shaky legs, wondering who saved them.

"Who's there?!" Sheshe demanded into the darkness of the trench. "Show yourself!"

The water dragon stared at the princesses with gentle eyes as it slunk back into the dark waters. Then, they heard an unfamiliar, but firm voice.

"Don't give up, Mermaid Princesses!" the voice said. "Don't give up!"

"Who…is that?" Lucia wondered.

"Whoever it is, he's right," Rina said. "We have a mission to do."

"Then let's get this show started!" Hanon said.

The four Mermaid Princesses nodded at each other and raised their wrists high as their watch-like bracelets began to glow. In bright flashes of lights, they transformed from their Idol Forms to their Super Idol Forms!

"No, we were so close!" Yukino wailed as she clung to her sisters.

Care smirked at them. "Now, it's our turn."

"_Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"_

(A/N: Fantastica Poesia means "Fantastic Poetry" in Italian and the song is the Italian version of Kizuna)

_Vola la mia mente _

_E scintillio suadente_

_Che libera_

_Mi libera e va!_

_Gioia incandescente_

_Il cuore mi si accende_

_Magicamente_

_Amore sara!_

"Ahhh!!! NO!" Sheshe cried out as she clamped her hands over her ears.

"NOT AGAIN!" Mimi shouted doing the same.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!" the Water Demon Sisters cried out in pain.

_Sciolgo le mie vele, _Hanon sang.

_Al veto del mio cuore,_ Rina sang.

_Tu stai con me, _

_Con me!_

_Come una carezza, _Lucia sang.

_Mi suona gia l'ebbrezza, _Caren sang.

_Se e amore sei_

_Amore sarai!_

The Black Beauty and Water Demon Sisters writhed in pain, their efforts to block out the song useless, as the Mermaid Princesses sang louder.

_Sogno non c'e_

_Piu grande di te!_

_Mare in tempesta _

_dentro di me!_

_E melodia_

_Fantastica Poesia_

_Questo bisogno di te!_

_Sogno non c'e_

_Piu vero di te!_

_Cielo d'argento_

_Dentro di me!_

_E melodia_

_Fantastica Poesia_

_Ho bisogno di te…di te!_

"_Love Shower Pitch! Would you like an encore?"_

"Grr…Gackto-sama will make you pay!" Yukina seethed.

"If you want to save your friends, you have to defeat us and Gackto-sama!" Yukino said.

With those words, the sisters disappeared, leaving the castle open for entry.

"Let's go," Lucia said. "This is it guys..." 

As they swam into the castle, Lucia wondered who had saved them. Whoever it was, why did he save them?


	21. Absolute Love

**Disclaimer: **Not owning. Not ever.

**A/N: ** My own version of the last episodes of Mermaid Melody First Season!

**Chapter 20: Assoluto Amore**

Everything was dark. She floated in oblivion, a captive. Chichiri Erika, the Red Mermaid Princess of the Southern Ocean, was fast asleep inside a holding unit in Gackto's castle. She was cut off from the rest of the sea, yet she could feel...a presence. Had Lucia and the others arrived?

_Ryu... _Erika thought as she drifted in the darkness.

Suddenly, something seemed to stir her from her sleep – voices. Shouting, running, and crashes could be heard. Erika tried to open her eyes, yet they seemed like they were made of lead. Her mind was alert, yet her body was still asleep. Her heavy body seemed to pull her back to the darkness; Erika tried to force herself to awaken. But try as she might, she could not move a single part of her body.

Suddenly, she could hear the vices closer to her. The sound of breaking glass rang out, making her wonder what was going on.

_Lucia?_ Erika thought.

As if in reply, a voice sounded: "Erika! She's in here!"

"Hurry! Get her out!" another voice said. Caren's?

Suddenly, Erika felt a rush of water enter her holding unit and the sound of shattering glass. She felt herself falling in someone's arms, then the heaviness seemed to lift from her body, giving her enough strength to open her eyes. Erika slowly opened her eyes, looking up at Lucia's worried face.

"Erika! Erika, are you all right?" Lucia asked.

"Uh...Lucia? Is that really you?" Erika asked weakly.

"It's okay, Erika," Lucia said with a smile. "We're going to end this."

Erika nodded and slowly got up. She noticed that Caren was hugging another mermaid with indigo-colored hair, Hippo was with bright yellow hair. Were those the mermaids whose presences she felt near her?

"That's..." Erika said slowly.

"Noel and Coco," Lucia said. "Two other mermaid princesses."

"The Keepers of the Indigo and the Yellow pearls..." Erika muttered.

"We have to stop Sara," Coco said desperately. "She'll end up destroying everything so dear to her! We have to awaken her senses!"

"We have to stop Gackto too," Noel said. "We can't let him take over the whole ocean and destroy all the lands!"

"Let's go and end this," Hanon said.

Side by side, united, the six Mermaid Princesses swam out of the room, searching for their enemies, prepared for one last fight.

They came upon a large room lined with columns. A lone throne stood near them, unoccupied. Erika felt chills up her spine as the dark aura increased around them.

"They must be here somewhere," Caren said.

"We have to find them!" Rina said.

"Unfortunately, this is the end of the line for you," a voice said.

A tall beautiful woman walked out of the shadows. Her hair was long and jet-black, yet her eyes were bright orange. She smirked at the mermaids.

"Sara!" Coco cried.

"So, you've finally awoken Coco," Sara said.

"Let's start over, Sara!" Coco pleaded. "Don't do this!"

Sara just smiled and laughed. "You don't know what you're saying."

"If you can't come to your senses, we'll do it for you!" Caren shouted.

Suddenly, their shell necklaces popped open, revealing their pearls. Their pearls began to glow, their bright light surrounding them, transforming them into their Idol Forms!

"_Pink Pearl Voice!"_

"_Green Pearl Voice!"_

"_Mizu-iro Pearl voice!"_

"_Red Pearl Voice!"_

"_Purple Pearl Voice!"_

"_Ai-iro Pearl Voice!"_

"_Yellow Pearl Voice!"_

Standing, ready to fight, they raised their bracelets high. Their bracelets glowed brighter and brighter, transforming them into their Super Idol Forms!

Sara just smiled at them as they stood, microphones in their hands, getting ready to fight.

(A/N: I'm not revealing the name of the song they're singing until the next chapters. Sorry minna!)

"_Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"_

_Anche se il mare e in tempesta _

_e mi spinge violento verso la sconfitta_, Lucia sang.

_Guardo negli occhi l'amore_

_che mi fa lottare con la forza che da! _Rina sang.

_Per ogni volta che cado _

_io posso rialzarmi e cosi mantenere! _Erika sang.

_quella promessa che ho fatto_

_Con voce sincera credendo all'amore, _Coco sang.

_E una luce incandescente_

_che riscalda piu del sole_

_Cosi chiara che rivela la realta!_ Hanon sang.

_Voci unite per cantare_

_per sconfiggere il silenzo_

_Sara forte, sara chiara la verita!_ Noel sang.

_Guarda in uno specchio_

_il tuo riflesso e limpido..._Caren sang.

_(e tutto questo ci sara!)_

_Sara quel battito forte d'amore che_

_ci da la forza e la speranza per affrontare_

_questa tempesta che porta con se_

_il vento forte che ci sorprende dal mare!_

_Ma unendo le nostre voci in un canto che_

_si sentira nel profondo piu vero del cuore_

_e voglio lottare soltanto per te _

_e voglio essere il battito forte d'amore con te_

_Puoi sentirlo!_

_Puoi sentirlo..._

_Se lo vuoi!_

Sara just kept on smiling, snickering at their futile attempt. The Mermaid Princesses were shocked. Why didn't their song work on her?

"Stupid," Sara said as if knowing their question. "Aqua Regina's songs don't work on other Mermaid Princesses. You go on, prating about love and hope, when they are just worthless feelings, feelings that you use to lie to one another. Let my song show you how worthless these feelings are!"

Sara took out her microphone, and suddenly, the air became very dense, as if reflecting the blackness of Sara's own heart.

(A/N: Sara's song, Assoluto Amore, means "Absolute Love" in Italian, and is the Italian version of Return to the Sea. Enjoy!)

_Cambierà,  
Con la neve riuscirò  
a spegnere il male che c'è qui  
che non può più dividerci.  
E le bugie  
che qualche volta sentirò,  
le trasformerò in gioielli  
di purezza e fedeltà!_

The Mermaid Princesses clamped their hands over their ears, but Sara's song swirled around them like fog, weakeneing them, stabbing at them. A searing pain shot through them, burning like fire.

"Ahhh! It hurts!" Caren cried out.

"I can't breathe..." Hanon moaned.

_Mare che  
mi incanti come il cielo blu.  
Le tue principesse lottano,  
non le abbandonare mai!  
Tu guidaci  
e il nostro sogno arriverà  
sulla stella del destino,  
giustizia tornerà!_

"Aaaahhhh..." Rina cried out as they twisted and turned in pain.

"St-stop!" Erika shouted. But Sara kept singing, kept giving them pain.

_L'assoluto di un amore può  
rendere caldo un vento freddo  
vincendo le difficoltà  
che nella vita incontrerà!  
Riaccende ogni cuore che  
da troppo tempo ormai  
si era spento..._

Sara finished her song as the Mermaid Princesses slumped on the floor, their energy sapped, raging pain spreading in their bodies.

Sara laughed. "You feel the pain? Compared to what happened to me, this is nothing!"

"K-Kaito..." Lucia said. "We have to save Kaito..."

Sara smiled at them. "Painful? This is nothing. Let me let you taste real pain..."


	22. Surprise, Surprise!

**Disclaimer:** There's a 0.1 percent chance that I do own Mermaid Melody...sigh...

**A/N:** Hmm...A shocking thing will happen in this chapter. Sorry to Mermaid Melody fans, but I will not put Tarou-chan in the final episodes. Nor will I put Mikaru/Michal in the second season chapters (because I don't like her)...

Oh well, sorry minna! Okay, let's get on with the story...

**Chapter 21: Odoroki, Odoroki!**

Sara stood over the weaken Mermaid Princesses, a huge evil smirk on her face. She loved seeing them defenseless, seeing them struggle to get up, seeing them suffer.

"This nothing compared to the pain I felt," she said with a bitter smile. "You want to feel more pain? I will let you feel the pain I felt!"

Sara raised her microphone again, but before she could open her mouth, they heard a voice behind her:

"You will not hurt them!"

"What the –?!" Sara glanced behind her.

Erika perked up, recognizing the voice. _Wait a minute...no way...it can't be..._

Standing before them all was a boy with long, blue-green hair, dressed in long flowing robes. His blue eyes flashed with fury, almost turning ice-cold. A raging aura surrounded him, his power emanating from a golden bangle on his left wrist.

Erika gasped. "The Prince!"

"Prince?" Sara asked in slight bewilderment. "What prince?"

The Prince glared at Sara, his anger rising. He had feared that he might be too late to save the Princesses, but seeing her hurt and weak had still fueled his fury.

"You will pay for hurting them," he seethed.

Sara regained her composure and smiled evilly. "Oh? And what do they mean to you?" she gestured at the Mermaid Princesses. "Is it because you are their protector? Or do you care for only one of them?"

"What is she talking about?" Coco whispered.

Erika tried to get up, but she was still too weak. "He's…he's…my prince."

"Your prince?" Rina asked.

Erika nodded. "The one who saved me…the Prince…of Atlantis."

Sara nodded as realization dawned on her. "I see now. You're the lost Prince of Atlantis – the only one to have escaped Poseidon's wrath."

"What?!" the Prince's eyes grew wide. "What are you talking about?"

"I suspect you were only a child when that happened," Sara said. "But Poseidon still harbored hatred toward Atlantis, so he sent Water Demons to destroy your kingdom."

"How…do you know this?" Lucia asked.

Sara chuckled. "News travels far. But most mermaids just tell it as an old legend. I suppose that most legends are true now. So Prince, you haven't answered my question. What are you to these Mermaid Princesses?"

The Prince glared at her for a moment, and then smiled. "I am the Protector of the Red Mermaid Princess…and the other Mermaid Princesses."

"Our protector?" Noel asked. "Since when?"

The Prince extended his left arm. "Since now."

His gold bangle began to flash madly, enveloping the room with bright light. It was so bright; they had to shield their eyes to keep from being blinded. When the light cleared, the Prince stood before them, a golden staff in his hand. The staff was as long as he was tall, adorned with intricate carvings and topped with a glowing blue orb. Power radiated from the orb – it seemed to hold some mysterious power.

Sara remained unnerved. "Let's see if you can protect them against my power!"

She raised her microphone to her lips and began to sing:

_Cambierà__,  
Con la neve riuscirò  
a spegnere il male che c'è qui  
che non può più dividerci.  
E le bugie  
che qualche volta sentirò,  
le trasformerò in gioielli  
di purezza e fedeltà!_

_L'assoluto di un amore può  
rendere caldo un vento freddo  
vincendo le difficoltà  
che nella vita incontrerà!  
Riaccende ogni cuore che  
da troppo tempo ormai  
si era spento..._

Sra looked up to see if her song was taking effect but to everyone's surprise, the Prince stood tall, arms crossed, unmoved. Everyone gasped.

"How-how is it that you're still standing?" Sara sputtered. "You should be weak like the rest of them!"

The Prince smiled. "Last I checked, I'm a Prince, not a Princess, and I'm not a mermaid, however we may have evolved to be like one. Therefore, I'm not susceptible to your song, Sara-san. Your song is full of hatred and pain –" his face was filled with compassion. "– But I will try to heal you."

"And how do you intend to do that?" Sara said coldly. "Nothing will change what I am now."

The Prince didn't reply, but merely raised his staff high and twirled it, faster and faster like a baton. The staff began to change shape and soon, the Prince held a gold microphone in his hand, complete with stand!

The mermaids' jaw-dropped at the sight. They had never met or seen a prince (or any male from the sea) that possessed the power of song. It was interesting, in a way, how would Sara react towards his song?

The Prince smiled. "I promise, Sara-san, I will heal your pained heart, and make you see the error of your ways."

"_Hit it!" _

(A/N: Hehe, I thought of trying this in a long time. Give your comments on the Prince's performance, please, so I'll know if can do this again. Thank you! Oh, and I couldn't make up an image song for him, since I misplaced my dictionary, so I just let him sing "Make You Free" by Kimeru. It's the 3rd Opening Song of Prince of Tennis)

_Kawaita__ kaze ni me wo sorasazu ni LENS wo shiboru_

_neratta ashita no katachi wo ima utsushidasu yo_

To everyone's surprise, Sara clamped her hands over her ears, trying hard not to cry out in pain. She dropped to her knees, dropping her microphone, trying to block out the song.

Erika couldn't believe it. He had a glorious singing voice, a male siren song. It was captivating, suiting his handsome features. Surely he had been gifted from Aqua Regina herself!

_hitori no yoru ni kakureteita_

_sabita kizuato wo kodou no nami ni keshite..._

_Impossible, how come I can hear his song? _Sara thought. "Stop it! Stop singing!"

"It's...beautiful," Lucia said.

"It's seems to be cleansing Sara's heart," Coco said in wonder.

It was true. Swirling white lights seemed to surround Sara, seeming to be entering her heart and casting out the blackness inside it. Before Sara's eyes, images of Tarou flashed, showing her the good times they shared, and she knew she had been mistaken. She could feel it in her heart, her soul; that Tarou had not meant to hurt her, that he still loved her with all his heart.

_MAKE YOU FREE kazemuki wo_

_MAKE YOU FREE kaeru no sa_

_SHAKE YOUR SOUL omou mama ni_

As the Prince sang, Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Erika, Caren, Noel, and Coco felt their energy returning, the dense air disappearing. Erika gazed at her prince, feeling her love for him grow. For a moment, she forgot about her worries over Ryu.

"Look at Sara," Caren said.

Sara was crying out in agony, her hands tight over her ears. Slowly, her hair was turning bright orange, the same shade as her eyes. She was slowly turning back to normal – the Orange Pearl Mermaid Princess.

_Tooi__ asa yori mo tsuyoi hizashi tachi wo hikiyosete_

_oikosu no sa samayou kinou no kage wo_

The Prince finished his song, and, in a blink of an eye, his microphone had reverted back into his staff. He walked past Sara, who was on her knees crying, and approached the Mermaid Princesses. He knelt down before Erika and looked at her, his eyes full of concern.

"Are you all right, Red Mermaid Princess?" he asked gently.

Erika smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Without warning, the Prince swept her in his arms and hugged her tightly. "I'm glad," he whispered in her ear.

Erika hugged him back, not caring if Hanon and the others teased her about it later. "I'm glad you're not hurt."

Their moment was interrupted by soft sobbing coming from Sara, still on her knees. She understood now, how stupid she was, how blind she was to the truth. In her heart, she knew that Tarou had never left her, that he still loved her. She saw her own mistakes, letting the darkness consume her heart and cloud her judgment.

"Tarou…" she said softly. "I'm sorry…you never left me, you just saw the difficulties we'll have - a human and a mermaid. I'm sorry Tarou, please forgive me."

"So, Sara was the mermaid that Tarou-chan met…" Hanon said slowly. She felt the pain slice through her chest, but she forced herself to accept it. "It was her that he really loved."

"Hanon…" Rina said with concern.

Hanon shook her head and tried to smile. "It's all right. At least I know that there're someone else out there…right?"

"Sara," Coco said approaching her. "Are you really back, Sara?"

Sara stood up. Her face was filled with regret – she wanted to put things right.

"I'm sorry everyone," she said. "I'm sorry that I hurt you all."

Lucia smiled. "Don't worry about it, Sara. As long as we're all together, we'll be okay."

Sara nodded. "But Gackto…we have to stop him. His power is growing…soon he'll consume the land and seas."

The other mermaid princesses nodded. It was time for the final battle.


	23. United

**Disclaimer:** There's a 0.1 percent chance that I do own Mermaid Melody...sigh...

**A/N:** Second to the last episode for season 1 of this story! Watch out for season 2!

**Chapter ****22: United **

Erika scanned the faces of her friends as they made their way to Gackto's room. They had finally managed to free Kaito, whom they discovered was Gackto's brother, and had finally realized that his mermaid was Lucia. Seeing them happy together made Erika happy. But she knew that it wasn't the time yet for rejoicing. They still had to fight against Gackto.

The whole palace had begun to rumble as they walked towards Gackto's room. Chucks of the walls began to break away as the ground shook. Purple lighting-like lights spiraled out of the closed door, and they could feel it – Gackto's anger and hatred, seeming to make the air so dense, so heavy.

"What is this?" Kaito asked.

"The Pantalassa powers overflowing from Gackto's body," Sara replied sadly.

"His aura is full of hatred…" Lucia said softly.

"Gackto is probably inside that aura," Rina said. "We have to get in by force."

"We can't," Sara said. "Those unwanted cannot go in. I will go."

"You?" Caren asked.

"Thanks to the Prince, the hatred in my heart melted away," Sara said. "So it's my duty to melt away his!"

"Sara…" Coco said worriedly.

Sara walked toward the dense, ranging aura without any fear. She stopped in front of it, as if asking permission for admittance.

"Gackto, can you hear me? It's Sara," she said softly, but firmly. "I want to talk to you."

Without another word, she walked into the dark abyss of Gackto's aura. The Mermaid Princesses stared after, wondering what was going to happen. Gackto stood as Sara walked towards him. He smiled coldly at her.

"Sara? You dare appear before me?" he said.

"Gackto…" Sara said.

"Everyone betrayed me. You too."

"I never did!" Sara shouted. "It's because of me that you want revenge on the humans. But Gackto…I want you to stop."

"STOP IT!" Gackto bellowed. He summoned up his energy and vented out huge lighting strikes on the orange mermaid. Sara screamed in pain as she fell down, weak, on the floor.

"Don't say that to me Sara," Gackto continued angrily. "I am the King of Pantalassa. This is you fate!"

"You'll fight against Aqua Regina-sama because you're the King of Pantalassa?" Sara asked as she tried to stand up. "Gackto, please, stop! You have the power to change everything! You have the courage to beg forgiveness from Aqua Regina-sama as the King of Pantalassa.

Gackto's voice was cold and cruel. "Sara, I thought you could understand me."

"But if we don't forgive each other, we'll continue fighting forever!"

"I can't believe anyone anymore!!!"

Sara screamed in pain as another wave of purple lighting knocked her back to the ground. She looked up at Gackto, who was using every ounce of his power to destroy the lands.

"Gackto…" she pleaded. "…please stop."

"I will destroy everything and create a new world!" Gackto declared. "The kingdom of Pantalassa will be reborn!"

Huge waves rose up, heading for the city. People screamed and ran, trying to escape. The waves crashed, sweeping away everything in their path. Gackto laughed maniacally in triumph.

"Gackto…" Sara murmured.

As the palace and the world above the sea began to fall apart, the Seven Mermaid Princesses were beginning to lose hope.

"Why doesn't Aqua Regina-sama appear?" Lucia asked.

"We've already gathered all eight Mermaid Princesses and all eight pearls," Hanon said.

"Then why isn't she here?" Rina asked.

"What do we need to do, Aqua Regina-sama?" Caren called out.

"Maybe our hearts have not become one," Noel said sadly.

"Maybe it's because Sara's heart has not yet become one with us," Coco said. "Sara thinks it's her fault that Gackto became like this. That is why she is not with us completely."

"My kingdom, ruled by my hand!" Gackto said inside the aura.

Sara looked up at him sadly. _Gackto…are you really going to create a lonely kingdom? If I'm gone, he'll be lonely again. I can't let that happen! I'm so sorry…_

"Did Sara betray us again?" Caren asked as the earthquakes increased.

"Sara…" Lucia muttered. Then she started to sing.

_L'arcobaleno e la mia scia_

_Che navigo in cerca di quella montagna_

"Lucia, what are you doing?" Hanon asked.

"Lucia..." Kaito said.

_Le luci all'alba melodia, _Lucia continued to sing as realization dawned on Rina's face.

_Mi portano indietro, _Rina sang.

_Ad un tempo passato_,Hanon started to sing too. Soon, the other mermaids joined in.

_Colori immersi nella scia dell'arcobaleno_

_Che gioca nel cielo_

_Il vento mi sospinge via_

_Raggiungo le onde dei sette mari_

Gackto smirked he heard them singing. "It's already too late."

"Everyone..." Sara looked at her pearl necklace and made her decision. She stood up, put it on, and joined in singing too.

_Gli uccelli che volano alti nel cielo d'oriente_,

_La rotta e sicura, quell'isola cela un tesoro!_

_All'alba io vedro le sette terre che_

_Il destino vuole farmi trovare davvero, _the mermaids sang together.

_Oh, dolce melodia, spirigioni vita e_

_Mi fai cantare forte messaggio d'amore_

"What the –?!" Gackto clamped his hands over his ears as they sung louder. "Stop it! Stop singing, Sara!"

_Yes, I must Gackto, and I'll save him by singing, _Sara thought.

_Per sempre tu sarai in fondo all'anima_

_Cosi che neanche il tempo ci puo separare_

_Oh, dolce melodia, sprigioni vita e_

_Mi fai cantare forte un messaggio d'amore!_

When they finished their song, Sara looked up at the sky.

"Aqua Regina-sama! Please save Gackto's soul!" she pleaded.

Suddenly, her shell necklaces started glower, together with the necklaces of the other Mermaid Princesses. A bright light burst out room their necklaces, taking the form of a beautiful woman, with long, flowing blond hair, dressed in white robes. In her hands, she carried a golden staff, much more elaborate than the Prince's.

Aqua Regina.

"Aqua Regina!" Gackto said.

"Stop Gackto," Kaito said as he and the others entered the room. "It will do you nothing if you fight!"

"It was because of my power," Aqua Regina said. "When I sealed Pantalassa ion the bottom of the sea, I almost lost all my power...the clan cursed the two baby boys who were their descendants. That was to destroy the seas and the lands completely. I, who didn't have enough power to break the spell, I divided their powers and let them live apart."

"Are you making excuses?!" Gackto shouted. "The time I spent in the darkness at the bottom of the sea was unbearable! The only friends I had were the deep-sea fishes! Then I met Sara, and I saw that she had the same loneliness I had. Even if that were a lie, it was fine as long as it filled the empty space in my heart. But now that she's gone, the only cure for my loneliness is to hear the screams of those humans!"

Gackto built up and his power and vented it out on the Mermaid Princesses, raining down purple lighting on them.

"_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"_


	24. Beat of Love

**Disclaimer:** There's a 0.1 percent chance that I do own Mermaid Melody...sigh...

**A/N:** Last episode of season 1!

**Chapter ****23: Battito d'Amore **

The castle shook harder as Gackto's fury grew and spiraled out of him, creating tremors and earthquakes in both land and sea. The Mermaid Princesses clung to each other, trying to remain upright, trying to stop Gackto.

"Aqua Regina-sama!" the mermaids cried out together.

Aqua Regina looked at them, her eyes filled with wisdom. "Gackto is going to destroy himself, using his powers and anger. Now, Mermaid Princesses, I will bestow upon you new powers."

Eight orbs of light flew out of Aqua Regina's staff and zoomed towards the princesses, each landing on a different gloved hand. The orbs slowly took shape and transformed into new microphones, each with their pearl in the middle.

Sara looked down her microphone and looked up at the sea goddess. "Aqua Regina-sama! I made Gackto's anger fuel his power! I have no right to sing with them."

"Sara," Aqua Regina said gently, "as the Orange Mermaid Princess, you can sing and save Gackto's soul."

"I can save Gackto's soul…?" Sara smiled and stood tall. _"Orange Pearl Voice!"_

Her pearl necklace opened and Sara transformed into her Super Idol Form! The Mermaid Princesses, stood ready, their hearts filled with strength, ready to let their voices be heard.

(A/N: Finally the song's name is revealed! Now they're singing Battito d'Amore which means "Beat of Love" in Italian. It's the Italian version of Kodou – enjoy!)

_Anche se il mare e in tempesta _

_e mi spinge violento verso la sconfitta, _

_Guardo negli occhi l'amore_

_che mi fa lottare con la forza che da! _

Gackto clamped his hands to his ears, unable to bear the song. The lightning around him was growing weaker as his powers slowly drained from his body.

"Stop it! Stop singing!" he shouted.

_Per ogni volta che cado _

_io posso rialzarmi e cosi mantenere! _

_quella promessa che ho fatto_

_Con voce sincera credendo all'amore_

_E una luce incandescente_

_che riscalda piu del sole_

_Cosi chiara che rivela la realta! _

_Voci unite per cantare_

_per sconfiggere il silenzo_

_Sara forte, sara chiara la verita! _

_Guarda in uno specchio_

_il tuo riflesso e limpido..._

_(e tutto questo ci sara!)_

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Gackto screamed in pain as the mermaids sang louder. The lightning stopped as the seas grew peaceful again. The lands began to restore themselves, looking as if nothing had happened at all!

_Sara quel battito forte d'amore che_

_ci da la forza e la speranza per affrontare_

_questa tempesta che porta con se_

_il vento forte che ci sorprende dal mare!_

Kaito stared at his twin brother, filled with pity and compassion. "Gackto..."

_Ma unendo le nostre voci in un canto che_

_si sentira nel profondo piu vero del cuore_

_e voglio lottare soltanto per te _

_e voglio essere il battito forte d'amore con te_

_Puoi sentirlo!_

_Puoi sentirlo..._

_Se lo vuoi!_

Sara lowered her microphone and looked at Gackto. "Gackto..."

Gackto was down on his kness as Kaito approached him slowly in case that he attacked him. Gackto looked up at his brother.

"Go on, laugh at me...Kaito," Gackto said. "I've lost all my powers. Now I've also lost my chance at becoming the King of Pantalassa and escaping that accursed darkness."

"Let's go together," Kaito said as he held out his hand. "We'll go with them. Together."

Aqua Regina nodded at the reunion as she faded away. Suddenly, the castle shook again and the walls began to crash around them again.

"What is this?!" Kaito shouted.

"Because I've now lost my powers, the castle can no longer stay afloat!" Gackto said. "This castle is starting to sink. But I'm the king of Pantalassa; I will not abandon my castle."

With that he turned and walked deeper into his castle. As the castle sank deeper into a trench, the princesses, together with Kaito and the Prince, began to swim back to the surface.

Sara stopped and looked back.

"What is it, Sara?" Lucia asked.

Sara smiled sadly. "I've been weighing everyone down. A new princess will be born even if I disappear. A new Orange Pearl Mermaid Princess." Her shell necklace opened as her pearl drifted out and zoomed into Lucia's hands. "Could you keep it safe until then...Lucia?"

"Sara..." Lucia said.

Tears welled up Sara's eyes. "Sayonara minna...Sayonara...Tarou."

With those words she quickly swam back down to the doomed castle, leaving the remaining princesses...uh...standing...at the sea. They watched with sadness as the ruined castle sank into the depths of the deep, dark trench.

"Gackto, you were never alone," Kaito said. "Goodbye...nii-san."

A few minutes (or maybe hours) later, Erika stared out at the sunset, sitting on her favorite rock. She looked down at the necklace the Prince had given her, wondering where he was. As they got near the shore, he suddenly disappeared.

"I didn't even know your name…" she murmured. She hugged the pendant close to her cheek, picturing his face, handsome and ethereal.

"Rika."

_R-Ryu?_

Erika turned and there was Ryu behind her, a big smile on his face. He reached out and caressed her cheek, loved seeing her wide smile. She threw herself in his arms, hugging him tightly, burying her face in his chest. Ryu hugged her back, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I missed you," he murmured.

"I missed you too," Erika replied, the Prince slipping out of her mind that instant.

"Don't leave me ever again."

"Never."

Ryu looked down at her, staring deep into her sparkling red eyes (for some reason that sounds so wrong), and leaned closer to her face.

"I love you, you know," he said softly.

She nodded. "I love you too."

And he lowered his head, taking her lips with his in a gentle yet soulful kiss. As he kissed her, he couldn't help but hear _him_ chuckling.

"_Fine, I'll let you have her tonight."_

"_She was mine first," Ryu said as he held onto his mermaid._

"_Oh, what about that girl you'll be seeing at school tomorrow? Do you want me to chase after her?"_

"_Don't you dare go near her!"_

_He laughed softly. "Ah Ryu, this is what happens when your heart is divided. You're going to have to choose soon."_

"_Shut up."_

Erika closed her eyes as she sat on Ryu's lap. For now, at this moment, this sunset, the world, the sea, was perfect.

END OF SEASON 1!!!!!! STAYED TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER – CHAPTER ONE OF MERMAID MELODY PICHI PICHI PITCH PURE!


	25. Lost Hope

**Disclaimer:** Not owning, not ever. Darn it.

**A/N:** Here it is minna! Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure! For Mermaid Melody fans, I WILL NOT put Michal/ Mikaru in the whole story! Why? Because I don't like her and I think that she's a burden to everyone else! To KaitoXMichal fans, my deepest apologizes, but really, I hate her. Sorry again…

Oh, sorry if the chapter's a bit short…

**Chapter**** 24: Nakunatta Kibou**

Erika looked out the window, staring at the balcony beside hers. Lucia stared out at the sky, sighing, tears rolling down her face.

"Kaito…" she heard her friend whisper.

It's been weeks since Kaito had left, weeks since he had come back and lost his memory. Erika and the other mermaids were devastated, but the one hurt the most had been Lucia. It seems that Kaito had come back, bringing with him a girl named Michal, and her brother Rihito. Michal, it seems, was trying to win Kaito's affections, and with his memory gone, she just might be successful.

They had a new opponent now – Michel. Michel was a man with long light, light slivery-green hair, white robes, and large wings. Contained within his wings were pieces of the heart of the future Orange Pearl Mermaid Princess, Seira. Now, aside from dealing with Kaito's lost memories, Lucia and the others had to collect the pieces of Seira's heart. Talk about getting your hands full.

Erika stared at her friend, wondering if there was anything she could to cheer her up. Lucia stared at the moon, slowly sinking into despair.

_Anata wa deshita nakunatta_

_Watashi no kokoro ari mashita itai_

_Ichi kousen deshita tsuyoku_

_Sono kousen no kibou!_

"Erika?" Lucia looked at the window beside hers. The Red Mermaid Princess was sing softly, but it was enough for her to hear. Erika smiled, and Lucia couldn't help but smile back.

_Ai to kibou, watashi darou ageru_

_Soshite isshou ni utau………_

_Watashi wa utau uta no kibou_

_Nozomu anta kiku sore wa_

_Kokoro de, reikon de, chikara de_

_Minna no negai darou kuru hontou no_

Lucia felt her worries slowly slipping away as she listened to the song. The, she realized that Erika was trying to cheer her up – telling her that everything's going to be all right, that she should never, ever lose hope.

_Kurushimi sae, kananshimi sae_

_Soredemo mou furimukanai_

_Watashi darou itsumo yuubou na_

_Watashi wa kesshite yameru nai!_

Erika finished her song, giving Lucia an encouraging smile. "Don't give up. And if you cry, we'll be there for you."

Lucia nearly did cry; she knew it was true. "Arigato, Erika."

Meanwhile, Ryu looked out at the same sea from his window, wondering what would happen in school tomorrow.

_You sure are thinking deep today._

"Oh, leave me alone."

_Can't Ryu, __because I'm part of you. Your thoughts are my thoughts; your feelings are my feelings._

"And yet we're not the same person. And we love two different girls."

_As I recall, I love one. You, on the other__ hand, are polygamous._

Ryu sighed. "You'll never understand."

_I maybe you're right. I mean, here you are talking to no one in particular. I could never hope to understand you._

The next day, Lucia seemed to have brightened up a bit and she, Rina, Erika, and Hanon were walking to school together.

"So, what are we going to today?" Hanon asked. "Michel's minions haven't attacked us in three days."

"How about you just relax a bit?" Erika suggested. "Ryu's family is having a swimming party for his mother's birthday and he invited us to come."

"A swimming party? Near Christmas?" Lucia asked in disbelief. "We'll be frozen to death!"

Erika giggled. "I knew that! They have two pools with heating. Freezing won't be a problem for us."

"That's a good idea," Rina said. "When is it?"

"Friday. He invited the whole class to come. They're also going to have a mini-fireworks show at night."

They entered the classroom with a good ten minutes to spare. As they walked towards their seats, Erika noticed that Lucia had stiffened a bit and was looking at the seat near the window.

"Lucia?" Hanon asked. They followed her gaze and instantly understood why she had acted so cold.

_If only Kaito didn't lose his memories, _Erika thought as they watched Michal and Kaito talk in Michal's seat. _He doesn't even know he's hurting Lucia!_

"Come on, Lucia," Rina said slowly dragging her away from the scene. "Let's leave those two alone."

All throughout the morning classes, Erika watched Lucia. It seemed that the Pink Mermaid Princess never bothered with listening, always looking at either Michal or Kaito. Her face was contorted with pain and a hint of grief, and Erika couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

_Oh, Lucia……_


	26. Duet

**Disclaimer:** Not owning, not ever. Darn it.

**A/N:** Some of you may notice a familiar scene in this chapter. I apologize for it, but I ran out of battle ideas. Gomen ne, minna.

**Chapter 25: Duetto**

"So, Ryu's picking us up?" Rina asked on the day of the party.

"Yeah, he'll be driving around at about five-thirty," Erika said as she ran a comb through the tangles of her red hair. "Ow! Stupid hair!"

"It'll help if you put conditioner you know," Hanon advised her. "It'll loosen the tangles."

Erika grunted in pain as the comb came away, together with a clump of dark red hair. "I ran out three days ago and didn't have time to buy a new bottle."

"I think you got all of the tangles," Lucia said worriedly. "I think you should stop now, Erika..."

"Yeah, before you rip your hair out," Rina said.

"Wait, just one more – OWWW!!"

Hours later, Ryu drove up the Pearl Piari dressed in a comfortable jacket, T-shirt, and pants. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of the car, walked up to the doors, and rang the doorbell.

"Hope they're all ready," he muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, Lucia, Hanon, and Rina were already heading downstairs. Erika, on the other hand, was frantically trying to make last minute adjustments on her appearance.

"Erika, Ryu's already outside," Lucia called.

"Just one – ow! – second," Erika called back. Sighing, she looked at herself over in the mirror one last time and headed downstairs.

"Ah, there she is," Hanon said. "Hurry up, Erika, we'll be late."

Ryu smiled at her. She was wearing a simple blouse and pants, but to him, nobody looked any prettier. For this night, she was his. _His._

But one thing intrigued him. "Erika, what happened to your hair?"

Erika looked glumly at him. Her simple ponytail had small spiky clumps that weren't too noticeable. But they were still there. "It had rebelled against me."

Lucia, Hanon, and Rina giggled.

"It doesn't look that bad," Ryu assured her. "Anyway, it'll get flat when we go swimming."

Erika sighed as they got into the car. "I hope so."

Ryu chuckled as they drove away. He leaned forward to Erika (who was seating beside him in the front passenger seat) and whispered, _"You still look breathtaking to me."_

And he laughed when he saw her turn a bright shade of red.

O ~ O ~ O ~ O

"Ryu! You're home!" Ryu's mother cried cheerfully as they got down from the var. She ran and hugged her son. Or maybe "strangled" was a more appropriate word, judging by Ryu's face rapidly turning blue.

"O-Okaa-san..." Ryu gasped as he tried to squirm out of his mother's grasp. He glanced at Erika and the others for help, but they just stood there, trying to suppress their giggles.

"Uh...Mrs. Shiziro?" Erika said trying not to laugh. "I...I think Ryu already received enough love and huggles."

Mrs. Shiziro sighed and released her son, who, in turned, took the opportunity to gulp in great breaths of well-loved oxygen. That's when the four mermaids broke into a fit of giggles.

"Air! Sweet, sweet air!" Ryu muttered joyfully.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Mrs. Shiziro said with a smile. "You must be my Ryu's friends!"

"They're also in my class, Okaa-san," Ryu said. "These are Nanami Lucia, Hoshou Hanon, Toin Rina, and Chichiri Erika."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Shiziro," the four mermaids said together bowing politely.

"Likewise," Mrs. Shiziro said. "Please, enjoy yourselves. Friends of my darling Ryu are always welcome."

"Arigato," they said as they entered the house.

After getting acquainted with the rest of Ryu's family, the four friends split up to enjoy themselves. Some of their classmates were also there, swimming, eating – just having a good time.

Ryu spotted Erika at a lone balcony, staring out into the sea. She seemed to be lost in thought and didn't hear him approaching.

"I'd pay a fortune for those thoughts," he said taking his place beside her.

Erika perked up, surprise on her face. "Ah, Ryu! Gomen...I didn't hear you."

"What were you thinking?" Ryu asked leaning close to her face, smiling when he saw red flags of color washing over her face.

"N-nothing," Erika murmured nervously.

"You're bad at lying, you know that?" Ryu said. "Come on, Erika, you know you can tell me anything."

Erika sighed. Sometimes she hated that he could easily see through her facades, not that she was any good in lying anyways.

"I'm worried about Lucia," she admitted. "She's never been the same since Kaito came back...with Michal."

Ryu sighed. "Yeah...she's had it tough. Sometimes I wish I can knock some sense back into that idiot, but Lucia will probably kill me for it."

Erika giggled and hugged him. "You can do it when nobody's looking," she suggested.

Ryu chuckled as he held her close. "It's not my problem now. Right now, I want to spend time with you."

She blushed as he leaned close to her face. But before he could claim her lips with his, they heard his mother calling.

"The magician is here everyone! Hurry or you'll miss it!"

Ryu sighed and reluctantly pulled away. Erika chuckled as they made their way to the seashore.

The guests had gathered around a stage that was set up beside the sea. After everyone had taken their seats, Mrs. Shiziro climbed up the stage.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming," she said. "As a special treat, I have hired this street magician to perform for us today. Please put your hands together for...the Bat!"

The curtains opened, revealing an empty stage. Suddenly, fine smoke began to rise from the stage floor and a figure began to form from within the smoke. The audience clapped and cheered.

"Ladies and gentle," the figure said. "Now you will witness the mystic powers of love and pleasure! Presenting...the wings of love and pleasure!"

The smoke cleared and the four Mermaid Princesses gasped. The magician was a tall young man (yes, a boy) with long hair, wearing a black mask and a black suit. He held a long cane in one hand and on his head was a black top hat. The audience clapped and cheered for the magician, unaware that Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and Erika knew exactly who it was.

"Could it be...?" Rina asked. Her friends nodded.

"There's no doubt about it," Hanon said. "I can't believe he's pulling the same trick."

"We have to do something before anyone gets hurt!" Lucia said.

While everyone watched the magician doing his tricks, the Mermaid Princesses slipped out, heading to for the back of the stage. They peered out from behind the curtain, watching as the Bat made some, well, bats fly out of his hat, causing some audience members to gasp.

Erika looked around the stage. Then she got an idea.

"Guys, I have a plan to make this show spectacular," she whispered.

As the audience oohed and aahhed, the Bat smiled, scanning the audience. They were here, he could feel them. He proceeded with his next trick. He bowed, suddenly melting into a horde of bats. Then, the bats came together again, forming into the magician's figure once again. The audience cheered.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen," he said with another bow. "Now, I'm afraid that I –"

"– Have some competition?" said a voice.

The fine smoke suddenly rose again around the stage, and all they could see was bright lights of pink, blue (aqua), green, and red. The magician smirked. When the smoke cleared, there stood the Mermaid Princesses in their Idol Forms!

"Konbanwa, minna!" Lucia greeted. "Today's show has a special segment! Presenting..."

"...The Magic of Love! Pichi Pichi Pitch Edition!" the four mermaids said together.

The guests cheered and applauded.

"This is the best party I've ever been to!" one said.

"Mrs. Shiziro, a job well done, indeed!" another said to Ryu's mother.

"Uh...yes, thank you," Mrs. Shiziro said unsure of what's really happening.

Ryu stared, wide-eyed at the stage. _It's her!_

The Bat grinned at the four mermaids onstage with him.

"I see that my plan has worked," he said. "Mermaid Princesses are attracted to magic, especially if they're by the sea, am I right?"

The suit,cane, and hat fell away, revealing the boy wearing a loose white shirt with a extremely plunging neckline, a short skirt, boots, and large bat-like wings.

"Lady Bat!" Lucia shouted.

"You've fallen into my trap now, Mermaid Princesses," Lady Bat said.

(A/N: For those who don't know, Lady Bat is really a guy)

"Your fight is with us," Erika said. "Leave these people alone."

"But I intend to let everyone present see your capture!" Lady Bat declared as he strapped on his headset. "Hear my song, Mermaid Princesses!"

_Bara yori mo utsukushiku_

_Tsuki yori mo nayamishiku_

_Taisetsuna inochi naraba _

_Kono te de sakasetai!_

All around them, a think fog seemed to envelop them. It felt so soothing and nice...

_Why do I feel so sleepy?_ Erika thought.

_I feel weak...I need to sleep..._Hanon thought.

All around them, the guests were beginning to be hypnotized by Lady Bat's song.

_Ankoku no sekai, tobira ga ima_

_Hirakareru yo mou ichido_

_Unmei ni azukete _

_Umarekawaru sa_

_Sono mabuta tojite mitsumete_

_Mayonaka no MASUKAREEDO_

_Ima yami ni suberi ochite yuku_

_Saa! Oide obiyenakute ii yo_

_Soshite eien ni nare!_

Lady smirked as all the guests, including the Mermaid Princesses, fall under his spell. He stepped towards the red one, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

"I've finally got you, Mermaid Princesses," he said softly as he he leaned forward, ready to sink his fangs into Erika's neck.

"Don't you dare touch her," said a voice that was cold as ice and sharp as razors.

Erika seemed to snap out of it, hearing that familiar voice. _Wait...I know that voice..._

Lady Bat stopped short, looking around to see who had spoken. Suddenly, another figure emerged from behind the curtains. It was a boy with long hair, wearing beautiful royal robes. He held a golden staff in one hand and was glaring daggers at Lady Bat.

"Ah, you must be the Prince of Atlantis I've heard so much about," Lady Bat said. "How is it that you are not affected by my song?"

"My eyes are reserved for the sweetest songs only, I'm afraid," the Prince said stepping in front of the Mermaid Princesses.

He twirled his staff faster and faster, transforming into into his gleaming golden mike-stand. He stood, battle-ready, glaring at the winged demon.

"I'll show you the true power of the Atlanteans!" the Prince said.

"_Hit it!"_

(A/N: The song's title is Je N'ai Pas De Mots and is sung by Vic Mignogna. It's a good song, listen to it! Wow, who knew that the Prince could sing in English?)

_Come near and stand by me baby,_

_close enough to reach out and pull you still closer_

_All that is swelling with me, _

_must be a language I've never spoken, till there was you_

_I fumbled, try but I stumbled_

_Over all my heart want to say now..._

Erika felt the drowsiness easing, her strength returning as she heard the Prince's song. She blinked, her vision becoming clearer. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. The fog was easing, and one after another the guests, Lucia, Hanon, and Rina woke up.

_Je N'ai Pas De Mots_

_Nothing seems to say the way you move me,_

_Rushing through me_

_Je N'ai Pas De Mots_

_But a promise has been made, you can believe this_

_From the first kiss_

_It's good that I don't have to speak to know that it's real_

_Je N'ai Pas De Mots_

The Prince ended his song and glanced at Erika, who turned red slightly. He reached out a hand and she took it, her hand slightly shaking.

"W-what?! How could my spell break?!" Lady Bat cried.

"Eh? It's the Prince!" Hanon said.

"He must've done something to wake us up," Rina said.

"What happened?" the guests were asking to each other. "Who's that other guy on stage?"

Erika winked at the audience. "The show's not over yet, minna! Presenting...a special Pichi Pichi duet!"

"Duet?! What about us?!" Hanon complained. She was about to butt in but Lucia stopped her.

"Ne, just let it go, Hanon," she said. "Let them have this time to spend together."

Lady Bat stepped back, glaring at the pair. Erika and the Prince smiled at each other, then stepped forward, their microphones ready. Erika turned to her friends and smiled at them.

"Arigato," she whispered, "for giving us this time."

"For now, be happy, Erika," Lucia said cheerfully.

"I think you deserve your own spot on the stage," Rina said.

"But don't let it get to your head okay?" Hanon said.

Erika nodded. "You guys are the best...ever!"

She looked at the audience and took a deep breath. She had always felt nervous performing in front of people, she preferred singing with her friends when they were at sea. The Prince seemed to feel her nervousness and slipped his hand into hers. At once, Erika felt more comfortable, and she knew they'll do just fine. They faced Lady Bat and put their microphones to their lips.

"_Pichi Pichi Voice Duet Start!" _

(A/N: The song is Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi, the opening to Vampire Knight. Enjoy!)

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete, _the Prince sang.

_Yume no yume no hate e, _Erika sang.

_Hanarerarenai_

_Mou nandomo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi, _Erika sang.

_Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me o samashiteku,_ the Prince sang.

_Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo_

_Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo_

Lady Bat suddenly felt a wave of coldness wash over him, a sharp, piercing coldness that filled his entire body. His looked down and gasped – his entire body was being enveloped in ice!

"W-what's happening?!" he shouted. "What is this?!"

The audience clapped and cheered, thinking that everything was just special effects. Lucia, Hanon, and Rina stood awestruck by the power of the pair.

_Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni_

_Yami no, _the Prince sang.

_Naka ni, _Erika sang.

_Ima mo_, the Prince continued.

_Yadoru,_ Erika replied.

_Omoi o osaekirenai_

"Stop singing!" Lady Bat ordered but it just fell to deaf ears.

"I didn't know that Erika and the Prince were so powerful together," Hanon said in wonder.

"Aw, they're so cute!" one guest said. "Maybe they're a couple!"

"We should more parties like this," another commented.

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete_

_Yume no yume no hate e_

_Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu_

_Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu_

_Ochite ochite ochite_

_Mou modorenai Tsumi o kizande mo Kitto!_

"_Love Shower Pitch!" _Erika said.

"_Would you like an encore?"_ the Prince asked.

Lady Ba gritted his teeth. "No fair! You'll pay for this!"

With those words, he disappeared. The audience applauded the pair as they took their bows.

"Thank you for sharing that song with me," he whispered to Erika.

"Will I see you again?" Erika asked.

"When you need me, I'll be there," he said as he gave her a kiss...on the cheek. With another smile, he disappeared behind the curtains.

Lucia, Hanon, and Rina joined her as the guests cheered.

"Encore! Encore!"

"Arigato for listening to our duet, minna!"Erika said. "Now, it's time for my friends to have their turn!" She stepped back gesturing to the other mermaids.

"Are you joining us?" Rina asked.

Erika shook her head. "It's your turn now, guys. I won't rob you guys the spotlight now. I'll be in the audience if you need me." With a quick wink, she slipped behind the curtains.

Lucia smiled at Hanon and Rina. Then, they raised their microphones to their lips.

"_Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"_

_Star Light!_

_Hikari wo motto atsumetara_

_Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku..._

As they sang, Erika stood at the back, listening to their song. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and smiled, realizing that it was Ryu. Ryu hugged her close and kissed her.

When they pulled away, they realized that bright white snow was falling from the dark grey clouds. They smiled at each other.

"Merry Christmas, Erika."

"Merry Christmas, Ryu."

Needless to say, it was the best party they had ever been to.

O ~ O ~ O ~ O

**Phew! That was the longest chapter I've ever written! That's to make up for my lateness, minna! I hope you liked it!**

**Now. See that little review button over there? I want you to click it. Come on, you know you want to!!!**


	27. Contest

**Disclaimer:** Not owning, not ever. Darn it.

**A/N:** **Wow, 100 plus reviews! And it's all thanks to you guys! Huggles for all! Thank you for sticking with me for this long! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**PS. sorry if I'm getting more and more poetic, but I've taken up an English elective, so my writing style may change a bit. More poetic words, so be precise. Gomen ne for that. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 26: Kyousou**

The dark clear waters of the sea, made the moon ripple upon it's surface. The night was warm, the stars twinkling merrily across the sky. Suddenly, a figure broke through the water, disturbing the mirror-like surface of the sea. In the moonlight, the figure's crimson-colored tail shone like blood.

Erika looked up at the sky, but she took no notice of the beauty of the night. No, her face was masked with worry, frustration, and pain, and her mind was filled with problems.

Swimming over to her favorite rock, she hauled herself unto it, thinking. She thought that by diving into the sea, she may at least forget her worries for just a little while. But even if she swam to the bottom and stayed there for God-knows-how-long, they never abandoned her mind.

She looked over at Pearl Piari, not too far away. Her eyes searched, then settled onto Lucia's bedroom window. Lately, her friend had been fading, depression taking over. Everyday, Erika would see her pain as they watched Kaito and Michal spending time together. It hurt Erika to see Lucia hurt, and that she could nothing to ease the Pink Mermaid Princess' pain.

She's never felt so useless in her entire life!

She just sat on the rock and stared at the still waters, not in the mood to sing. Her mind was plagued with frustrations she doesn't know how to solve.

She wanted to help Lucia and Kaito get back together.

She had to go home soon for her sweet sixteen. (Yes, mermaids also have sweet sixteens. At least in this story.)

She had tons of homework to be handed in next week (note to self: ask Rina to help with math homework.)

And then...there was Ryu and the Prince.

One day, she would have to choose between them – marry her fiancé, the Prince of Atlantis or stay with Ryu, and for most of her life live as a human. Both seemed very appealing.

Erika cried out in frustration and jumped back in the water, letting the waves pull her down deeper and deeper. She closed her eyes, too tired to swim, too tired to think.

Suddenly, she felt someone grasping her, pulling her towards the surface. Erika slowly opened her eyes – if it was some stranger she would have to put her tail in his face. She gasped as she caught a flash of bluish-green hair. They broke out of the water and he carried her to the rock, settling her on his lap.

"It's...you," Erika said softly. She suddenly realized that he hadn't told her his name. She had known his for over a few months already and she still didn't know his name! Erika mentally scolded herself.

"You seem to be troubled" the Prince said tenderly stroking her cheek. "What is that's worrying you, my Mermaid Princess?"

Erika sighed and rested her head against his chest. Whenever she was with him, all her worries seemed unimportant. Sadly, they'll reappear once the sun peeks over the horizon and she has to say goodbye to her dear Prince.

"I want to help my friend," she finally said. "But I don't know how. She's so sad and lonely because the one she loves can't remember her..."

The prince held her closer to him and she saw him smile. "Sometimes, the best way to help your friends is to just be there for them, supporting them, cheering them up, making them forget the pain."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

He winked. "Trust me."

The words echoed over and over in her head. Could she trust his judgments? She had known him for quite some time already but she barely knew anything about him. Then again, he had always been there for her...

"Yes, I trust you," she whispered resting against him.

They stayed like that for who-knows-how-long, quiet and still as the waters of the sea. The Prince held on to his Princess, his eyes closed, thinking only about her. She was his, and at the same time, he was hers. Nothing could ruin this night.

_Yeah, right, _said the all too familiar voice of Ryu.

_Could you please stop ruining my "Hallmark moment" with her? _The Prince asked, a bit annoyed.

_Hey, it's my moment too! She's mine too, learn to share. _

_You get her when the sun is up! Come on, at least let me spend time with her during the night. Besides, you still have your Erika on Monday, am I right?_

_Oh, shut up!_

_Stop interrupting and I'll shut up._

Sighing, he left them alone. The Prince glanced down at his future bride, smiling to himself. She was always beautiful to him, asleep or awake. Slowly, he climbed down the rock, barely creating a splash as he slipped into the water. As he swam towards the shore, he felt her grip the front of his robes.

"Don't leave yet," he heard her whisper. "Please...just stay with me...just for a while..."

He kissed her forehead as he sunk them to the bottom, laying them both on a flat rock. "I won't leave you. I promise. Rest, my Princess. I'm watching over you."

She smiled and snuggled up against him. "Arigato."

Hugging her close, he softly sang her to sleep, his fingers playing with loose strands of red hair.

This was a night to remember indeed.

O ~ O ~ O ~ O

"Lucia! Lucia, wake up!"

Lucia felt someone shaking her roughly. She groaned, slowly opening her eyes.

"Nani, Hanon? It's Saturday, let me sleep," she complained.

"She's gone! Erika's gone!" Hanon shouted her eyes filled with panic.

Lucia bolted upright. "What?! Erika's gone?!"

Hanon nodded. "She's usually the last one up, but when I peeked into her room, she wasn't there!"

"Where could she have gone?" Lucia asked.

"Why are you asking me?! Oh, what if something happens to Erika?" Hanon was nearly hyperventilating now. Lucia sweat-dropped.

"Uh..ano...Hanon, calm down," Lucia said. "For all we know, she probably went on an early morning swim or something..."

Hanon stopped short. "Really?"

Lucia sighed. "Oh, Hanon..."

Minutes later, the two mermaids were dressed and settling down for breakfast. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Lucia went up to answer the door.

"Oh, Rina, ohayo!" she said.

"Ohayo, Lucia, Hanon," Rina said. "Wait...where's Erika?"

"Ah, ehehe, we were wondering about that too," Lucia said.

Rina sighed. "Where could she have gone to now? Anyways, how about we go out today? We don't have any homework and we have nothing to do, so we might as well spend the day out."

"But what about Erika?" Hanon asked.

"I'm sure she'll find something to do," Rina said. Her face suddenly grew serious. "On my way here, I saw that they were having a singing contest at the park. And the prize is a plasma TV!"

Hanon and Lucia sweat-dropped. "So that's why Rina wants us to go out."

O ~ O ~ O ~ O

Erika opened her eyes, feeling all warm, and fuzzy, and safe and –

Wait a minute...

She wasn't in her room. She was surrounded by rocks, corals, and swimming fish. And she was lying on a flat rock...and there was an arm draped around her, pulling her close against a warm body.

Erika looked beside her and was instantly met with a pair of deep sapphire eyes. Erika felt her face turn as red as her hair and she slightly pulled away. Suddenly, she remembered what had happened last night.

_I...he...we...? He saw me being emo last night?!!! Waaaahhh!!!_

"Ohayo, Red Mermaid Princess," the Prince said softly. "Did you sleep well?"

Erika felt herself panicking. "Uh...h-hai! A-arigato for staying with me."

He chuckled and stroked her cheek. "You know I would never leave you feeling lonely and alone, my Princess."

Erika sat up, turning redder (if that were still possible). She felt him hugging her from behind and her heart began to beat faster and faster in a rapid tempo.

_Snap out of it Erika! _She scolded herself. _Why do you feel embarrassed? He still loves you, so stop acting like a child!_

"You're cute when you're blushing," he whispered in her ear. Erika turned to face him. He seemed different somehow; he was showing another side of him. A playful, mischievous side.

"R-really?" Erika stammered. His eyes held hers and he pulled her closer to him.

"I changed my mind," he said. "You're not cute, you're beautiful."

He kissed her briefly, then broke away. He looked up at the sun shining through the waters of the sea, and sighed.

"I think it's time that you go back to your friends," he said.

Erika nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks again for last night."

"I was my pleasure, Princess."

Giving him a brief goodbye kiss, the Red Mermaid swam up to the surface, heading towards Pear Piari. When she stepped inside however, her friends were nowhere to be found.

Erika sighed. "So they left without me, huh? Oh well, they must be in town somewhere."

She quickly showered and got dressed. After a few minutes, she walked out the door.

"I wonder where they went?"

O ~ O ~ O ~ O

"So Rina, where are we going?" Lucia asked.

"The park. The contest is there," Rina said with a very determined face. "We must not lose this! I must get that plasma TV!"

Hanon sighed. "At least this is better than putting up with Nagisa."

Luckily for them, not too many people joined the contest. A stage stood in the middle of the park, waiting for it's participants. Rina registered them as a group. Then, she turned to Lucia and Hanon.

"No matter what happens, we must get that plasma TV!" she declared.

Lucia and Hanon sighed as they gazed around at the other contestants. One caught their attention. It was a tall girl with long purple hair and brown eyes. She stood silently, waiting her turn the same as the others. Yet the Mermaid Princesses could feel something strange about her.

"Does that girl look familiar to you?" Hanon asked.

"I think she does...she seems to look very, very familiar," Lucia said.

Rina called their attention." The contest is starting!"

One by one, the contestants took their turn on the stage and sang their song. The audience clapped and cheered for their favorites while the judges took notes and talked amongst themselves. After five people, the announcer took the stage.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," he said. "Please welcome our next contestants!"

As the crowd clapped, Rina turned to her friends.

"Let's use our Super Idol Forms," she said. "It's the only way to win this contest by a landslide!"

"Demo...are you sure about this, Rina?" Lucia asked.

"Plasma TV!" Rina persisted eyeing the prize.

Hanon sighed. "Fine, let's do it. If Rina really wants that plasma TV."

Bright lights began to flash behind the curtains. The crowd gasped and applauded, thinking it was just special effects. Out stepped out the three mermaid princesses in their Super Idol Forms!

"Ohayo, minna!" Hanon said through her microphone. "We are a special group here to sing for you!"

"Please enjoy our song!" Lucia said.

Before they could start singing, however, they heard a familiar voice.

"Ah, so I've found you, Mermaid Princesses."

They glanced behind them and were face-to-face with a tall girl with long purple hair tied in pigtails, red eyes, holding a fluffy pink fan, and a red Chinese dress.

"Lanhua!" Lucia shouted.

"How did you know we were here?" Rina asked.

Lanhua laughed. "I knew that Mermaid Princesses loved to sing, so I joined this pathetic contest to wait for your arrival. Turns out I was right!"

Hanon turned to the crowd. "Don't worry ladies and gentlemen, this is part of our group special!"

Lanhua smirked at them. "I'll take care of you now, so you won't trouble Michel-sama any longer!"

There was a flash of light and where Lanhua once stood, there was a group of cute chibis that looked exactly like her. The chibis each carried a different instrument and they turned to the mermaids.

"Aw, they're so cute!" one person in the audience said.

"This is a really awesome show, I'll say!" another said.

The clapped and cheered, unaware of the dangers that the cuteness of the chibis possessed.

"Get ready, Mermaid Princesses!"

_Tsukiyo ni saita hana no kaori wa kaguwashiku_

_Murasakiiro no yoake ni hikaru mitsu no aji_

_Kono yo no subete o watashi ni kuretara_

_Yogoto no utage wa tanoshiki yume no e_

_Odori odore! Koyoi wa.. hana ni you ageha no mai_

Lucia, Hanon, and Rina cried out as their bodies began to dance against their will, twisting and turning painfully.

"Ah! I can't stop!" Lucia cried out.

"Me either!" Hanon said.

"Stop it!" Rina shouted.

_Kagen no tsuki o tategoto ni shite kanadeyou_

_Sen no suzu oto fue no neiro o togi sumasu _

_Watashi ni kashizuku kawaii shimobe yo_

_Kirameku shishuu no hagoromo sazukeyou_

_Hi ra ri Fu wa ri odoreba tsumasaki koboreru hanabira_

_Yuubi naru SERENAADE subete o wasurete odore!_

Soon, the three mermaids began to get tired. But no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't stop dancing. They moaned and groaned in pain as their muscles ached, but they still couldn't stop.

The chibis laughed. "We finally win!"

_Erika, where are you?_ Lucia thought.

O ~ O ~ O ~ O

As Erika ran around town, looking for her friends, her pearl began to flash madly. Erika stooped in her tracks and held her necklace.

"Lucia, Hanon, and Rina are in trouble!"

Without a second thought, she raced to the park. When she arrived, she was met with surprise and anger. Her friends were dancing uncontrollably onstage, clearly exhausted. Little chibis kept playing music around them, laughing with glee.

"It's Lanhua!" Erika gasped. "I have to do something!"

On stage, the little Lanhua chibis kept playing, making the three Mermaid princesses danced faster and harder. They laughed some more, clearly enjoying their job.

"Michel-sama will be so thrilled to know that we put an end to the Mermaid Princess!" one chibi said.

"He will reward us for sure!" another said cheerfully.

Suddenly, they heard a voice behind them. Red lights surrounded the stage. The audience gasped, then cheered as a figure appeared as the light cleared.

"_Red Pearl Voice!"_

Erika stood amongst them in her Idol Form, glaring at the tiny Lanhua chibis. The music stopped as they turned to face her, and Lucia, Hanon, and Rina collapsed to the ground, panting, catching their breath.

"The Red Mermaid Princess!" one chibi shouted.

They smiled. "One more princess to finish off!"

"I won't let you get away with this!" Erika shouted. "I won't let you hurt my friends anymore!"

Erika's eyes flashed as she poured out her anger and fury into her pearl's powers. Her pearl necklace opened and a jet of red light shot out towards the chibis. The screamed in pain as they melted back into the original Lanhua.

"H-how?!" Lanhua yelped.

"Erika!" Lucia said as they slowly stood up.

Erika smirked. "This job's only half done!"

She raised her hand high as the her bracelet began to spin and glow. The Red Mermaid spun around and transformed from her Idol Form to her Super Idol Form!

"Lucia, Hanon, Rina," she said, "let's finish this."

Her friends nodded and they faced Lanhua – who drew back in fear.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Hanon announced. "Get ready! This is a special Pichi Pichi Voice concert!"

"_Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"_

_Moshimo negai ga kanattara_, Lucia sang.

_Sono saki ni nani ga matteru no? _Hanon sang.

_Ima wa ooki na kono yume ga_, Rina sang.

_Kanau made muchuu dakedo_, Erika sang.

Lanhua clapped her hands over her ears, writhing in pain. The song pierced every cell in her body, sounding like nails on a blackboard. But try as she might, she couldn't black out the song.

"Ahhh!! Stop!" she shouted. "Don't sing!!!"

But, of course, the four mermaids didn't listen.

_Tatakau tabi ai no imi o toikakeru_

_Sen no hoshi ga matataita...._

_Kitto I'm just Girl!_

_Yume dake de wa ikirarenai_, Lucia and Rina sang.

_Aisareru yokan o kudasai_

_Ima ari no mama no watashi to_, Hanon and Erika sang.

_"Yume no sono saki e"..._

"_Love Shower Pitch! Would you like an encore?"_

"No! Grr, I'll get you yet!"

With those words, Lanhua disappeared. The audience clapped and cheered as the announcer came onstage.

"Very creative," he said. "I think we have a winner! Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you all the champions of our competition!"

Rina's eyes grew wide. "I finally get...a plasma TV?!!!"

Her eyes filled with tears as she touched the TV's box. She shouted with joy and hugged her friends. Laughing at their victory, they headed for home.

"Ne, Erika, thanks for helping us win this," Hanon said patting the plasma TV.

"Just sticking up for my friends," Erika said with a wide smile.

"Wait...where were you this morning anyways?" Lucia asked.

Erika turned red. "Uh...swimming...?"

Hanon looked at her right in the eye. "You were with someone, weren't you?" she smiled triumphantly as Erika turned a shade redder. "Was it Ryu? Or your nameless Prince?"

"Prince." Erika smiled sheepishly.

Did he tell you his name yet?" Rina asked.

Erika shook her head. "He left before I could ask him."

Suddenly, Lucia nudged her. "Look who's here."

They looked up to see Ryu approaching them. Erika smiled as the redness of her face faded. She ran ahead of them and met with Ryu.

"Konnichiwa, Ryu," Erika said cheerfully.

"Ah, konnichiwa, Erika," Ryu aid with his signature smile. "I was actually hoping to bump into you today."

"Really? Why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to spend the rest of the day with me." he blushed and turned to Lucia, Hanon, and Rina. "Do you girls mind if I take her off your hands? Or do you need to do anything?"

"No, not at all!" Lucia said.

"By all means, spend all day out with her!" Hanon said.

"Besides, we'll just be at home, watching TV," Rina added.

Erika chuckled. "I was going to watch Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, but I suppose I can miss today's episode. All right, where do you wanna go?"

"Well...there's this new movie out already..."

The two walked off, Erika's arm around Ryu's. The remaining mermaids sighed as they continued towards home.

"Who do you think Erika will choose?" Hanon asked. "Will it be the Prince or Ryu?"

"As long as she'll be happy," Lucia said. "And we'll be happy with her."

Rina nodded. "Okay, let's hurry home, because I wanna plug this TV in now!"

O ~ O ~ O ~ O

**Aw, Rina finally got her plasma TV! Yay! I wanna watch the latest ep of Brotherhood! T.T**

**Well? Love? Hate? Neither? Review!!! Come on, the tiny button's over there. You know you wanna click it! ^-^ **


	28. Goodbye For Now

**Disclaimer:** Regrettably, I don't own MMPPP whatsoever. It belongs to Pink Hanamori-sama.

**A/N:** I wonder how many chapters till I'm done...anyways...here's another ErikaxRyu chapter for you all! I decided to focus more on the two of them, and since 27 is my favorite number, I dedicate this chapter to all of you reviewers (I won't single any of you out since that would be very unfair)!

Prince: Hey! What about me?

Me: Keh, wait for your turn, Prince-san, since you've had her for almost half the story already!

Prince: (pouts) No fair, she belongs to me.

Me: Want me to change the ending?

Prince: Fine, fine. You win this round. Wait, are you going to tell them what my name is in this chapter?

Me: Hmm...no.

(Hehe, sorry, I couldn't resist putting that in. Enjoy!)

**Chapter 27: Sayonara...Ima Daka**

Monday once again came around the corner, together with the pain of waking up early and getting ready for school. Erika, still sleepy-eyed and yawning, carefully ran a brush through her red hair. She glanced at the mess on her study desk and sighed.

"Note to self: never, ever cram when you have a pile of homework," she muttered to herself.

Looking in the mirror to see if she looked okay, Erika walked over to her desk and picked up the various pieces of paper that was her homework. Stuffing them in her school bag, she went downstairs where Lucia and Hanon were waiting.

"Ne, Erika, when are you going back to the Southern Ocean for your sixteenth birthday?" Lucia asked as they began to walk towards school.

Erika sighed. "Actually, I'll be heading back tonight. My birthday's three days from now. I have to be back early to prepare for the festivities."

"Are you telling Ryu?" Rina asked.

"I guess I can tell him I'm leaving..." Erika said slowly.

"I'm sure he'll understand," Hanon said.

"I know...but I'm going to miss him a lot when I go back home. I wish I could just show him that I'm also the mermaid he loves."

"If it were like that, then humans would be hunting for us everyday," Rina said.

Erika nodded. "Yeah...life sucks. Most of the time."

O ~ O ~ O ~ O

Like any other day Ryu was waiting for them near the school gate. Erika ran ahead to meet him.

"Ohayo," Ryu said with a smile.

Erika smiled back. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Ryu."

"Shall I walk you to class?" he asked sweetly.

"We're all in the same class, you know," Erika said.

Suddenly, Kaito walked passed them, with Michal practically letting herself get dragged by him. Erika glared daggers at Kaito's back, then glanced at Lucia. The Pink Mermaid Princess's face had grown sullen, masked with pain and depression.

"It's okay, Lucia," Hanon said softly.

"Yeah, if he doesn't remember you at all, he's not the one for you," Rina added.

Ryu sighed. "Want me to knock some sense into him?"

"No, it's okay," Lucia said forcing a smile. "Let's...let's just go to class."

_If that idiot doesn't realize how much he's hurting Lucia, _Erika thought, _then I'm pounding his memories back into him!_

O ~ O ~ O ~ O

It was getting a bit late when school was finished – the result of their last period teacher piling up more homework for them. Nevertheless, the students poured out of the buildings in high spirits, glad that the hectic day as done.

"Want me to walk you home?" Ryu asked.

Erika nodded slowly. "Umm...okay."

As they took the route by the beach, Ryu sensed that something was wrong. Erika kept staring at the sea, looking as if it was calling her.

"What's wrong, Erika?" Ryu asked stopping.

Erika turned to look at him. "Ryu...I...I have to go tonight."

"Go? What do you mean "go"?"

"My parents called me last week and said that they want me to celebrate my sixteenth birthday where they were." She turned way from him. "I...I was going to tell you a few days ago...but I was afraid."

She felt him hug her from behind, holding her close to him like she was his life, his soul. Ryu closed his eyes as he took in her scent, as if he wanted it to sear it into his memory forever.

"How long will you be gone?" he asked softly.

"A couple of weeks I guess," she replied. "I don't want to leave you, but my parents are big on birthdays...and they want me to celebrate it with them."

He turned her so that she faced him. He gently caressed her face, then bent down, capturing her lips with his. Erika felt his love in his kiss, and she knew that he understood.

"Come back real soon, okay?" he whispered. "I'll wait for you."

"I promise I'll be back as soon as possible," she said.

Ryu smiled and dug into his pocket. He brought out a small, wrapped package, tied with a red ribbon.

"Here, I knew your birthday was coming," he said. "And since you're leaving tonight, I want you to have your gift early."

"Do you carry this around everyday?" Erika asked as she opened it.

He shrugged. "I had a gut feeling that I won't be able to give it to you on your birthday."

Erika smiled and shook her head and opened the gift. Her eyes widened. Inside the small box was a couple of small hair clips that were studded with tiny red jewels. They were shaped like sea shells, same as the one she had given him years go.

"Do you like them?" Ryu asked nervously.

"Like them? I love them! Arigato!" Erika said joyfully.

"Here, I'll clip them on." Ryu took the clips from the box and gently clipped on her red hair. The shells seemed to blend in her hair, glinting in the setting sun. "You look so beautiful, Erika."

Erika blushed as red as her hair. "Y-you think so?"

"I know so. Advanced Happy Birthday."

With those words, he kissed her again.

O ~ O ~ O ~ O

"You guys better come on the day itself," Erika said as the four friends stood on the seashore.

"Yeah, well see you South," Hanon said.

"We'll have lots of fun," Lucia said with a smile.

Erika hugged them. "I guess I better go then."

"See you soon, Erika," Rina said.

Erika nodded and dived into the sea. At once she changed into her Mermaid Form. Looking back at her friends, she waved goodbye once again and disappeared beneath the waves. As she swam towards home, she suddenly remembered something.

_I told Ryu once when Rika's birthday was...will he finally realize it? _


	29. Birthday

**Disclaimer:** MMPPP is not mine. It is Pink-sama's.

**A/N:** It's Erika-hime's birthday party? Hmm...what will happen? Oh, and no fight scenes in this chapter. Yet. Haha! I would hate to ruin Erika-chan's birthday!

**Chapter 28: Tanjoubi**

"It's so boring..."

Erika sighed and looked up at the sky through the calm waters of the Southern Ocean. She was lying on a flat rock at the back of the palace, staring at the blurred sun. Her sixteenth birthday party was tonight, but now she was stuck with nothing to do.

She reached up and felt the clips in her hair. She smiled, remembering Ryu. She wondered what he was doing now...was he thinking of her? Was he missing her?

"Erika-hime-sama..." a voice cut through her thoughts.

"Uh?" Erika sat up and glanced behind her. "Oh, Kaiko-chan, it's you."

Her mermaid-in-waiting smiled at her and gestured to the palace. "There are some people who wish to see you."

"Huh? Who?"

"I think it's better if you meet them now."

Erika nodded and swam towards the palace. She wondered who could be in the South to see her. The party was still a few more hours away...

"Erika!" a familiar voice cried as she entered the throne room.

Erika's eyes lit up with joy. "Lucia! Hanon! Rina!"

"Looks like you missed us a lot," Rina remarked as the four mermaids hugged.

"You have no idea..." Erika murmured.

But before she could say more, three more voices piped in.

"No love for us?"

"We aren't late, are we?"

"Erika! Happy Birthday!"

The four mermaids turned. Erika smiled and swam to hug the newcomers.

"Caren, Noel, Coco! Of course I wouldn't forget you guys!" she said happily.

"Looks like we're all here then," Caren said.

"Now we can have some fun!" Lucia said cheerfully.

Erika sighed. "You guys have no idea how boring it was here. There wasn't anyone I could hang out with, everyone was too busy preparing here and there..."

"Your Prince didn't come to visit?" Noel teased.

"No...not yet anyways," Erika replied slightly disappointed.

"Well, we're here now, so we might as well go enjoy ourselves!"

And so they did. They wandered around the palace and its grounds, played games, and sang some of their songs. Erika even made them some of the new J-pop songs on her underwater "mp3" (haha!).

"Oh, by the way, Erika, we brought you gifts," Coco said.

"Yeah, we left them in the care of your maids," Caren said.

"Do you want to open them now?" Noel asked.

Erika shook her head." Not right now guys. Maybe after the party. It'll be fun, you'll see!"

"Our little Erika, sixteen years old!" Lucia declared.

Hanon laughed. "Lucia, you sounds like a mom!"

"She'll not be very good one, you know," Rina said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucia demanded.

The eight mermaids laughed and chased each other through most of the afternoon. Evening came and Erika was ushered into her room to get ready for her sweet sixteen. The others were escorted to the ballroom with all the other guests.

As a maid brushed her long red hair, Erika looked out her window. The dark waters didn't hide the bright moon, many feet above. She sighed and felt for the pendant around her neck.

_Are you going to come? _She thought.

O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O

"Where is she?" Caren said impatiently. "We've been waiting for hours!"

"Caren, it's only been fifteen minutes," Noel said.

"It seemed like hours," the purple mermaid said glumly.

As the words left her lips, a red mermaid swam towards the grand staircase. All eyes turned on her.

"The mermaids of the Southern Ocean, especially our Mermaid Princess, would like to thank you all for coming to this very special day," said the mermaid. "An now, may I be proud to present, our Red Pearl Mermaid Princess, Princess Erika!"

Everyone applauded as Erika appeared at the top of the staircase. Her hair was sleek and shiny, and tied in one long braid. Tiny shells adorned the thick red strands. A gold crown sat atop her head and gold bracelets were on her wrists. A bright crimson skirt draped around her tail.

Erika smiled. "Thank you all for coming to my birthday. I hope you will all have lots of fun!"

Everyone applauded again as the Red Mermaid Princess swam down the steps. Music began to play as the guests began to talk, dance, and eat. Erika greeted each of her guests politely, then swam towards her friends.

"You look stunning, Erika!" Coco said.

"I agree," said Rina.

Erika blushed. "Do not."

"Do too," Hanon said. "I love your hair! I would kill to get hair like that!"

"Ask my maids how they did it," Erika said.

"Any sign of him?" Lucia asked.

Erika didn't have to ask who "him" was. She shook her head.

"I could see everyone when I was at the top of the staircase and I didn't see him," she sighed.

"Well, if he's not coming, then it's his loss," Caren remarked. "Come on, let's go eat!"

Erika laughed as they raced to the buffet table.

After they had all eaten, the guests requested all the Mermaid Princesses to sing them a song. They obliged, getting up on stage with excitement on their faces.

"Ready?" Lucia asked.

"Ready!" came the reply.

"_Pink Pearl Voice!"_

"_Mizu-iro Pearl voice!"_

"_Green Pearl Voice!"_

"_Red Pearl Voice!"_

"_Purple Pearl Voice!"_

"_Ai-iro Pearl Voice!"_

"_Yellow Pearl Voice!"_

All seven princesses transformed from their mermaid forms to their Idol Forms!

"Is everyone ready?" Hanon asked the crowd. The crowd cheered them on.

They traded smiles and raised their microphones to their lips.

"_Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"_

_Arashi no umi ni utarete, _Lucia sang.

_makesou na ima wo,_ Hanon sang.

_Furiharae ai wo mitsumete,_ Rina sang.

_kono mune ni, _Erika sang.

_Tachiagaru yo nando demo, _Coco sang.

_yakusoku no tame ni, _Caren sang.

_Shakunetsu no raito wo abite, _Noel sang.

_shibuki ga mau _

_Taiyou yori mo _

_atsuku, _Lucia and Rina sang.

_Atsuku, _Hanon and Erika sang.

_Atsuku, _Caren and Noel sang.

_Utagoe wa motto _

_takaku takaku takaku,_ Coco sang.

_Ima koso, _Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and Erika sang.

_ima koso,_ Caren, Noel, and Coco sang.

_Hageshii kodou afuredasu ai no MELODY _

_Takanaru kodou shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu _

_Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite _

_Tsutawaru kodou wakiagaru ai no chikara _

_Minna no kodou wo kasaneau iro no hamoni _

_Nari yamanai de kirameki wo tomenai de _

_Watashitachi ga torimodosu PARADISE _

_Kanjiru kodou wo wakiagaru ai no chikara _

_Soshite hirogaru yume no pafekuto hamoni _

_Soshite umareru atsui pafekuto hamoni_

"_Would you like an encore?"_

The guests all applauded enthusiastically. Suddenly, one of them shouted:

"Erika-hime-sama! Please do a solo!"

Erika turned a deep shade of red. She still didn't like performing alone in front of others. Hanon and the others urged her to remain onstage.

"Go on, you can do it," Caren said cheerfully.

"It's your birthday," Coco said. "Show them what a good singer you are."

"But...but...I..." Erika said faintly.

Lucia leaned forward. "Sing as if your Prince or Ryu is here," she whispered.

At that thought, Erika was filled with newfound strength. She gulped and took a deep breath and gripped her microphone tighter.

_I can do this...I can do this..._she thought. _Come on...Mermaid Princesses do NOT get stage fright. So get a grip!_

She took another deep breath and, with her hand slightly shaking, raised the microphone once more.

(The song is called "Cherish" and is sung by Otsuka Ai. It's a really nice song, so listen to it! ^-^)

_Itsukara ka suteki na koto wa_

_Hitsuzen youshite dokoka wo ushinatta_

_Kokoro no tsunagari ni obiete_

_Karada de ume youtoshita_

_Fuan wo gomakashita_

_Sonna mainichi no naka de_

_Anata wa mou atashi no_

_Kokoro no naka ni ita_

Erika's voice rang throughout the ballroom. All turned to listen to the song. It was sad, a song of longing. And yet, it was so beautiful to hear.

_Moshimo futari fukaku omoete_

_Itsuka koko de toki wo oetemo_

_Zutto atashi anata wo aishite_

_Te wo nobashiteru to omoeta no_

_Aijou wa nante kowai mono_

_Dakara nigetari motomeru_

_Otona datoka kodomo datoka_

_Nou kankei nai yo_

_She really does miss him, doesn't she? _Lucia thought. _Is that how much she loves him?_

_I wonder which guy is she singing that to? _Noel thought.

_Moshimo futari deae nakereba_

_Konna fuu ni warae nakatta_

_Kotoshi ichiban shiawase na no wa_

_Anata no soba ni ireta koto_

_Moshimo futari fukaku omoete_

_Itsuka koko de toki wo oetemo_

_Zutto atashi anata wo aishite_

_Te wo nobashiteru to omoeta no_

Erika finished her song, drawing out the last notes of the song. As soon as she was done, the guests applauded as loud as before. She bowed, relieved to have finished without a mishap. But before she could step down the stage, a loud voice rose above the others.

"If the Princess doesn't mind, I would like her to sing one more song. With me."

Everyone turned towards the doorway. There stood the Prince, his long hair let loose, sleek and shiny. His robes were different, they now looked finer and seemed to glimmer with every movement he made. He walked towards her, his smile seeming to make her legs turn to jelly.

"You came..." she said faintly.

"I wouldn't miss out on my Princess's birthday," he said.

The guests around them had begun to murmur. They didn't know who the strange late comer was, or what did he want from the princess.

"I think you better introduce yourself," Erika whispered.

He chuckled. "Sing a song with me first. Our own special duet."

She blushed nodded. The Prince twirled his staff around and around, transforming it into his gold microphone with stand. Gently, he reached and took her hand.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded. "Y-yeah."

"Then let's give them a good show."

"_Pichi Pichi Voice Special Duet Start!"_

(This song is called "Shiroi Kokoro" ("White Heart") by Kanon Wakeshima. One of my new favorites! ^-^)

_Yume ga temaneki suru mori ni_

_Ichido mayotte mitai_

_Anata ga shiroi yuki nara_

_Watashi wa kagami no, _the Prince sang.

_Yozora nozoki komu dake no_

_Majo ni sugi nai_

_Hito no ai wo urayan de bakari de, _Erika sang.

_Mou dare ka no shiawase o hoshi garu_

_Kuroi doresu wa ki te itaku nai, _Erika sang.

_Mou dare ka no shiawase o saegiru_

_Kuroi kumo ni wa nari taku nai, _the Prince sang.

_Mou dare ka no shiawase wo hoshi garu_

_Kuroi doresu wa ki te itaku nai_

_Mou dare ka no shiawase wo saegiru_

_Kuroi kumo wo tooku e nagashi te_

_Ima dareka no shiawase ni hohoemu_

_Shiroi kokoro ni natte_

_Hadashi de kakedashi tai, _Erika sang.

The guests applauded once again as the Prince and Erika finished their song. The bowed in thanks as the music began to play once more.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" the Prince called out. All eyes turned on him. "Thank you."

"What are you doing?" Erika asked.

"What I've always wanted to do," he replied.

He faced her and got down on one knee. He clasped her hand and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Red Mermaid Princess of the Southern Ocean," he said, "I, the Prince of long-lost Atlantis, am here to fulfill what has been promised years and years ago. My Princess...will you marry me?"

The surprise and shock the washed over the ballroom was thicker than butter. Erika's eyes widened.

"W-what?"

**A/N: Again I am sorry for being late! I will try to update faster! Please don't kill me! (hides behind OCs) Oh, please review, because the more reviews, the happier this author will be! And a happy author will update faster! ^-^**


	30. Voice

**Disclaimer:** MMPPP is not mine. It is Pink-sama's.

**A/N:** Sorry I took a long time to update! My computer broke down and it took a long time to get it fixed! I'm sorry for being so late everyone! (apologizes 100 times more)

Chapter 29 everybody! Let's go! ^-^

**Chapter 29: Koe**

"W-what?!"

Erika's ears nearly fell off in astonishment. Every eye was on her, waiting for her answer. The Prince was still down on one knee, a smile on his face.

_Say yes, say yes..._Half her mind whispered to her.

_What about Ryu? _Cut in the other half.

Erika looked down at the prince who loved her so much. She didn't know what she should answer. Yes, she did love the Prince deeply, but she loved Ryu as well. If she married him, she may never see Ryu again...

What should she say?

"I...." she started to say.

Suddenly, new but familiar voices piped up before she could say anything.

"Oh, look! A party!"

"And we weren't invited! That's unfair!"

A jet of light shot across the room, hitting Erika and pining her to the wall. The lights twisted and shifted, trapping her with rope-like strands.

"Erika!" the Prince shouted. He rushed towards her but another jet of light shot out and pinned him to the wall as well.

Several red mermaids screamed and the room was thrown into chaos. More jets of light flew and pulled all the doors closed. Familiar laughter filled the hall, and the mermaids turned towards the entrance.

"The Black Beauty Sisters!" Lucia shouted.

"And the Water Demon Sisters!" Hanon cried.

Indeed they were. The Black Beauty Sisters were back, and looking more menacing than ever. But..dear God...something went absolutely wrong with the Water Demon Sisters. Yukina and Yukino were now one being – their body now composed of their halved selves. It was a truly grotesque sight.

"Michel-sama kindly asked us to capture the Mermaid Princesses," Sheshe said with an evil grin.

Yukina laughed. "And capture them, we shall!"

Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Caren, Coco, and Noel soon found themselves pinned beside Erika. They struggled and struggled but to no avail. The Sisters' powers had gotten stronger.

"What...happened to you two?" Rina asked the Water Demon Sisters.

Yukina's side glanced at Yukino's side. "Michel-sama didn't have enough power to bring both our bodies back, but this is fine."

"I finally get to bond with my sister," Yukino said.

"Anyways, let's get this over with!" Mimi pied up.

Sheshe and Mimi raised their microphones.

"_It's Show Time!"_

_Hikari tozasu BAROKKU utsukushiki NOIZU to nare_

_Kuroi wana no sasayaki yurikago de eien ni nemure_

All the mermaids writhed in pain. The Mermaid Princesses struggled more against the bonds that held them, trying to cover their ears, but they couldn't escape. The Prince tried to summon his fallen staff to him, but the song weakened him.

_Yukkuri to mezameteku_

_Uchi naru kokoro no kage yo_

_Shinku no bara o kazari shinju o koorasete_

"Why? Why does it...make me weak?" he whispered to himself. "They've gotten stronger..."

_Saa.. tomoni negai o hitotsu ni shite_

_Ooinaru ankoku ni mi o yudanete_

_Kokoro nusumu BAROKKU MAINASU no nami ni idakare_

_Shinjite ita sekai wa isshun de oto mo naku kieru_

The Red Mermaids dropped to the floor, crying out in pain. The four sisters laughed manically, enjoying the suffering they had spread.

"I say we continue destroying this kingdom, Yukina-chan!" Yukino declared.

"Why, that's a fantastic idea!" Yukina agreed.

The red mermaids couldn't move, couldn't escape. Seeing her subjects suffering at the hands of the evil sisters made Erika's eyes fill up with fury.

"Don't you dare hurt them!" she shouted. "Don't hurt my...mermaids!"

An angry burst of red light shot out from her pearl, causing the lights binding her and the rest to shatter and break, freeing them. Erika glared at the Water Demon and Black Beauty Sisters, a faint red aura surrounding her.

"W-what's happening?" Caren asked.

"No one dares to hurt my red mermaids..." Erika's voice was filled with poison. "...no one!"

"I guess that means we need to teach these party crashers a lesson!" Noel said.

"_Pink Pearl Voice!"_

"_Mizu-iro Pearl Voice!"_

"_Green Pearl Voice!"_

"_Red Pearl Voice!"_

"_Purple Pearl Voice!"_

"_Ai-iro Pearl Voice!"_

"_Yellow Pearl Voice!"_

The seven Mermaid Princesses transformed into their Idol Forms, armed and ready to sing. They raised their arms high and their bracelets began to glow. Every watched with their eyes wide as they transformed into their Super Idol Forms!

"We can take them!" Sheshe shouted.

"My princess..." the Prince said softly.

"Let's get this party started!" Coco said cheerfully.

"_Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"_

_Ryuusei ga ima kagayaki o masu_ _Subete no inochi yo_ _Kokoro no RUUTSU o mezase!_

The Black Beauty Sisters tried to resist the power of the Mermaid Princesses' song, but they were no match for the seven princesses' voices. They clamped their hands over their ears as the Water Demon Sisters did the same.

"Ahh!!! Why can we still hear them?!!" Mimi shouted.

Yukina and Yukino fell to the floor. "Stop! It hurts!"

_Arasoi no wa o tachikiru tame ni_ _Kizutsuki yabureta negai o hikitsuide_

One by one the red mermaids of the Southern Ocean got up, feeling new energy surging through them. They watched in awe as the Mermaid Princesses continued to sing.

_Ai o nikumu mono yo.._ _Umi o kegasu mono yo.._ _Kidzuite._ _Onaji "ai" kara umareta no_

"We'll go away! Just stop singing!" Sheshe begged.

_Tamashii no PURAIDO o Fight Up! kakagete_ _Kiseki no neiro kara umareru atarashii uta_ _Kanashimi o suikonda sono kokoro ni_ _Sasageru komoriuta_ _Haha naru ai no SHINFONII_

"_Love Shower Pitch! Would you like an encore?"_

"You'll pay for this!" the four sisters shouted as they disappeared.

The red mermaids applauded and cheered as the princesses bowed. The Prince stood beside his Red Mermaid Princess, beaming at her with pride in his eyes.

"You're all magnificent!" he declared. "One of the best performances I've ever seen!"

"Arigato, Prince-san!" Lucia said cheerfully. "We're just doing what we do best."

"How's about we continue the party, then?" Caren asked.

And so they did. While everyone enjoyed the rest of the evening, the Prince led Erika away to a terrace outside. He held her close, never getting enough of how beautiful she was in his eyes.

"You have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard," he whispered.

She blushed. "You're just saying that."

"Would I lie to you?" he smiled. "Do you have a reply to my question?"

"Umm...which question was that again?"

"Will you marry me?"

Erika stared at him, not quite sure what she was going to say. Then, Ryu flashed in her mind. How could she accept the Prince's proposal and still keep Ryu? She couldn't bring it upon herself to choose between them.

Finally, she had an answer.

"I...I need to think about it," she said softly. "There's still a lot of things we, the Mermaid Princesses need to take care of."

He nodded. "I understand. Tell me when you're ready, my Princess."

He kissed her lightly on the cheek and led her back to the ballroom. And it was after everyone had left that Erika realized that she had once again not asked what was his name.

**And lo! Chappie 29 is done! Again, I'm sorry for updating so late everyone! Exams, getting ready for college entrance exams, computer breaking down...argh, I'm so sorry! **


	31. Remember

**Disclaimer:** MMPPP is not mine. It is Pink-sama's.

**A/N:** GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN! 4th year has been so hectic, and arghhhhh...EXAMS! But not to worry everyone, I'm back and here's the latest chapter! I am so sorry that it's short!

Some of you may have noticed that I deleted my other stories in my profile. I'm sorry, but they are discontinued. My utmost apologies to those who liked reading them!

Oh, and from this chapter onwards, I'm going to follow the manga. Enjoy!

As for what the girls got Erika for her birthday, I'll leave those to your imaginations :)

**Chapter 30: Omoidasu**

"No!" Erika gasped. "NO!"

"YES!" Lucia said cheerfully. "He remembered! Kaito remembers!"

"How?" Hanon demanded. "Tell us now Lucia or...or I'll take him away from you!"

Lucia stuck her tongue out at her. "I don't need to tell you Hanon!"

"I have a good guess on how," Rina said with a sly smile.

Erika laughed. "Rina's been stalking!"

"I have not!" Rina retorted. "I was watching TV!"

The three mermaids laughed. Rina frowned but then started to laugh too. Erika hugged Lucia.

"I'm glad Kaito remembers now," she said. "Then we can get rid of that annoying girl, Michal."

"Erika!" Lucia said. "That's not nice!"

"I know," Erika said with a grin. "But it's the truth, isn't it?"

They had to agree. Michal was like a parasite that refused to detach from her host, and that host happened to be Kaito. The way she pretended she was sick just so Kaito could attend to her infuriated Erika.

"What about you, Erika?" Hanon asked. "Are you going to accept the princes' proposal?"

"Ummm..." Erika turned bright red. "Well...I...I honestly don't know."

"What about Ryu?" Rina asked.

"That's the point," Erika sighed. "You're in love with you guys and you know at the end you have to pick between them. It's frustrating."

"It's gonna be okay Erika." Lucia hugged her friend.

_I hope so_, Erika thought. _I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep them both..._

She remembered a few nights ago, Ryu had taken her out on a date. But when they reached the beach, she couldn't think of anyone else but the Prince. The Prince whom she didn't know the name of...

"_Whenever I look at the sea," Ryu said, "I remember her. That mermaid I met."_

"_And now?" Erika asked. _

_Ryu smiled at her. "I have you. You're here with me." _

_He kissed her then, softly, tenderly. Erika wanted to cry, but she forced herself to hold the tears back._

_If only you knew Ryu, Erika thought. If only I could tell you I'm that mermaid._

"Erika? Hey!"

A hand waved before her face. Erika blinked. Lucia, Hanon, and Rina looked worried.

"You zoned out," Lucia said. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah...I am," Erika said. She forced a smile. "So, the two of you haven't told me about Nagisa-kun and Hamasaki-san."

Hanon and Rina both blushed. Lucia and Erika laughed.

"Relationships are hard, aren't they?" Rina said.

Hanon nodded. "One day we'll all have to go home."

"Hey, at least we have the memories," Erika said softly. "It's better to love then lose it, than to not love at all."

"Yeah..." Lucia said.

O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O

He looked out at the vast sea, thinking, pondering. He could feel that something big was going to happen, but as to what, he didn't know.

_Will you eventually tell her? _There was that voice again.

Ryu's hands turned into fists. _I...I can't. Not yet._

_You're going to have to tell her someday. You can't keep this up forever, Ryu._

_I know that. _

_We don't have long. My Princess is waiting for me._

_She still hasn't accepted your proposal, you idiot, _Ryu thought annoyance dripping from his voice.

_Who's the bigger idiot, you or me? _He laughed.

O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O

Erika walked towards Pearl Piari, humming her song. The day had gone by without any enemies from Michel. Plus, she had just bought a couple of new manga to read.

As she passed the beach, she stopped.

"Why are Hanon and Rina there?" she wondered. She rushed towards them. "Hanon! Rina!"

They turned. "Erika!"

"What are you guys doing out here?" Erika asked. "It's getting dark."

Hanon smiled sadly. "We were just talking about Nagisa and Hamasaki."

"You guys are so in love!" Erika teased.

"So are you!" Rina retorted.

"Aren't we all?" Erika asked.

The three mermaid princesses laughed. Suddenly, they heard a new voice.

"Hanon! Rina! Erika!" Lucia was walking towards them, a bag of groceries in her arms. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Having a conversation we're keeping secret from you!" the three said together.

Lucia frowned. "I thought the moon was pretty tonight so I went out and got some food so we can eat and watch it. But since you guys are like that..."

"Kyaa!" Hanon cried out peering into Lucia's bag. "These are the cheesecake tarts that went on sale!"

"Here's that green tea I like so much!" Rina piped up also looking into the bag.

"Chocolate roses! My favorite!" Erika cried out happily.

"So, we're moon watching, you say?" Hanon said to Lucia.

"Guess we have no choice but to join you," Rina said.

Before they could sit down and unwrap the groceries however, a streak of light flashed through the sky and drops began to fall.

"Oh no! Rain!" Lucia exclaimed.

"Let's find shelter!" Rina said.

Another sight caught their eyes. Bright DNA-like strands shooting out of a large manor. Erika's eyes widened.

"That's where Michal and Kaito are staying!" she shouted.

"Does that mean Michel is on the move?" Lucia asked.

"Let's go!" Hanon said.

The four mermaid princesses rushed towards the manor, half-fearful of what they were going to find...

**To be continued! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Again, I am so sorry it took this long! We're nearing the end but there will be more surprises in store! Until next time!**


End file.
